Forgotten
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: Five years ago, Danny ran away. Two years ago, an amnesic artist started getting popular. This mysterious S.A. is now touring through Amity Park, but when he meets Sam, Tuck, and Jazz, he finally rememembers some of his past...
1. Prologue One: Sam, June 4, 2009

A/N: Don't really remember how or _when_ I came up with this. Will eventually be D/S, but it'll take a _looong _time to get there. There will be two prologues, one in Sam's point of view and one in Danny's. Both will have songs in them. Random later chapters will also have songs.

Just to let you guys know, this story is almost already done being written, it depends on the amount of reviews I get how fast the chapters come. All I'd have to do was type the chapter up, seeing as I have it written down in my trusty notebook. Those of you who already know bits and pieces of the plot because I can't shut up about new stories **coughgreendayfan23andUnlikely-to-Bear-itcough** please do not spoil it for others!

Anyway… READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!

8888888888888

Prologue One: Sam, June 4, 2009

8888888888888

Two months ago. He left us all two months ago, on his eighteenth birthday. April 4, 2009, will forever be a day that I will _despise_. I can't believe my best friend from kindergarten, _my **boyfriend**_ since our junior year, would do that to me! I now think he didn't even like me, that it was all a lie…

I mean, all the time we were together and now he just blew me off and ran away! He was _my_ boyfriend, _my _sweetie, and he just left me all alone! I can't _believe_ the nerve of him!

I always told him I loved him, that I wanted to be with him. I could see us together _forever_, but he just left me standing outside my house with no goodbye. Some great boyfriend, huh?

Now that he's gone, though, I can finally live a normal life. He was constantly fighting ghosts and pushing me away so I "wouldn't get hurt". He should have let me help! I've been fighting ghosts with him and our other friend since we were freshmen, and now he decided that I couldn't help anymore! But I can finally be normal for once! I can do what _I_ want to do!

He always said that he loved me, but then he left without telling _anyone!_ His sister got _so _stressed, she started asking _everyone_ if they had seen him. No one had. I can't believe he'd do this to us, to _me!_

I remember when he first asked me out. He had just learned how to play guitar and played a love song that he had written _for **me!**_ I, being stupid and already in love with him, said "yes" when he asked me out. I can't _believe_ I fell for that! I can't believe I fell for **_him!_**

He never _once_ told me he wanted to just spend the day with me, and he never did. Either Tuck would show up or a ghost would, _always._ Never once was it just him and me for the day. I guess I should have noticed that before he left and _broke **my heart**_.

He's gone, and I have to constantly remind myself that he no longer loves me in order to keep myself from running after him. His family sent out a search party about a week after he was gone. They thought he would come back before then, that maybe he was at someone else's house to cool down for a bit, but _no_, he was gone.

No word, no goodbye, he just **left!** He didn't care about any of us, just himself. He could've explained why he had to leave, or at least tell me he would! He should have told me he loved me, he had enough chances to! Now he's gone, and… I can move on to other things….

I'm starting to notice that there's been no ghost attacks since he left…

Ugh, but look at me! Here I am, crying about a boy I knew since kindergarten, a boy who was most definitely _not_ the most graceful person on the planet, a boy that I thought _loved_ me, a boy I had stuck by through thick and thin, a boy who was constantly either falling asleep in class or fighting off some bad guy, a boy who left me here in order to go off to _who-knows-**where!**_ You know what? I _loved_ him! I loved him, and I _still _love him! That's never going to change, I realize that now. I won't give up hope in him, even if he deserves me to.

I can only hope that, wherever he is, he's alright.

I can only hope that he'll take care of himself.

I can only _hope_ that Danny, my sweet, kind, klutzy Daniel Fenton, will come back, safe, sound, happy, …and not being attacked by ghosts.

Hope you're having a fun vacation, Danny!

8888888888888

LYRICS

_Here's the thing we started off friends It was cool it was all pretend Yeah yeah Since U Been Gone You dedicated you took the time Wasn't long till I called you mine Yeah Yeah Since U Been Gone And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But Since U Been Gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get What I want Since U Been Gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah yeah Since U Been Gone How come I'd never hear you say I just wanna be with you I guess you never felt that way_

But Since U Been Gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get what I want Since U Been Gone 

_You had your chance you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth I just can't take it Again and again and again and again_

_Since U Been Gone I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get, I get what I want I can breathe for the first time Im so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you) Now I get (I get) You should know (you should know) That I get what I want Since U Been Gone Since U Been Gone Since U Been Gone_

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, short, but I hope you liked it! Any questions, send 'em in reviews. Danny's POV is next, and it'll be longer, as will most of the story. By the way, I do not own the song "Since U Been Gone", Kelly Clarkson does. Byes, y'all!


	2. Prologue Two: Danny, August 4, 2009

A/N: YAY! Prologue Two! Um, I made some changes to Prologue One, it was Danny's **_eight_**eenth birthday, not **_seven_**teenth. I felt like such an idiot when I re-read that! See, I had originally had this a year earlier, then decided to change it, so I guess I missed that in my rapid correction earlier. :blushes: Sorry. So, here to tell his part of the story, kinda, is DANNY! YAY, DANNY!

My only problem in this chappy is that the song for it has the word "damn" in it. Since I don't normally curse, this is the only time you'll see it. Sorry to the odd people out there who like it when angsting characters curse, but I just can't see them doing that in this one. Besides, if my parents see this, they'll fly off the handle at me for cursing in it, so… better safe than kicked off the computer!

Uh… yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom, never have, never will. I think that covers it for this story, okay?

8888888888888

Prologue Two: Danny, August 4, 2009

8888888888888

Yet again, another restless night. I'd been gone from home for four months, and I still felt guilty about leaving my family, Tucker, …and Sam. _I **love** her._ I can't help it, I just do! She's my life… but after the threat I got, I knew I had to leave her, and everyone else, behind.

I stared at my clock. It read 7:59 A.M. In a minute, the alarm would go off, and I'd go to school. Yes, believe it or not, I had enrolled in a college, under my own name. Of course, it was _far_ away from Amity Park. I was staying in a Holiday Inn.

Nowadays, I've been trying to blend in, forget about my ghost problems, and get back on track with schoolwork. Unfortunately, I'm continuously reminded of my past. I always see Vlad Plasmius _somewhere!_ I never know where he'll turn up next, and it's annoying me to no end!

Then, I think about my future self… Dan Phantom. I know Vlad's let him free, and I'm worried that he's gonna show up. There's just too much stuff I need to do!

All this stuff, but no time! Ugh, I just wish I could— EEEEEEE— 

I stretched a hand out and hit the 'off' button on my clock. I wish I could just go back to sleep, not that I slept at all, anyway. It would be nice to have a break, at least once!

I just have to tell myself, "only a little longer, a little stronger, and I'll beat _both_ of them. Then, … I can go back home…."

I jumped out of bed and changed into my new signature outfit: combat boots, camouflage cargo pants, and a black hoodie that said, "I like chicks with guns". Every so often, it reminds me of Sam during some random ghost attack, but it's pretty true.

I walked out of the hotel and over to my dark-blue-with-silver-flames motorcycle. I revved up the engine and sped off towards my school, driving through my new home of Atlanta, Georgia.

You could say that I was searching for a way back home, and I was, but I had to beat Vlad and Dan first. Quite a lot to ask of an eighteen-year-old, huh? Oh, well. The sun was shining, the beach was cleared, and I only had three classes that day. Sounds good to me.

After my classes, I went to my part-time job. I was a delivery person for a local restaurant. I had actually told them that I quit last week, but they begged me to come back. I kinda had a weeklong break, then came back to work. I just… needed to think for a while.

Of course, it didn't help. I still have _no **freakin' **idea_ what to do to go back, besides beating those two. I sighed as I entered.

Thinking back to when I first came, I remember having to go to the doctor for a check-up before entering the college. Apparently, someone had noticed some of the scars I had from ghost fighting. The doctor said I was fine, but he noticed the… "weird green stuff" in my blood. Right now, he's the only one here who knows about my ghost-mode, and he's keeping it quiet.

This is driving me _crazy!_ I can't take it! All the attacks they've sent my way, can't they just leave me alone?

"Hey, D!" Marissa, the cashier, called to me.

"Hey, 'Rissa," I replied.

"There's, uh, someone wantin' to see ya," she said, looking confused.

This aroused my suspicions. "Who?" I asked, but I was pretty sure I already knew…

"Some guy, named Plasmius? Oddly, he said somethin' about a Dan, too."

I unconsciously growled in hatred. Marissa heard.

"D, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

"You sure? Doesn't seem like nothing…" 

"Don't worry about it. Where are they?"

"Right out back. Plasmius seemed a little impatient. D, be careful, okay? They looked like they meant business." She looked worried. "How d'you know them?"

"Something I thought I could get away from, but obviously didn't." I began walking to the back door, but I heard Marissa's last question.

"Yet another thing from the mysterious past of Danny Fenton. What all are you hiding, D?"

I chose not to answer.

They won't beat me; I'll annihilate 'em! That's what I was thinking as I came up to the back door. Then, I noticed that I'd never beaten them on my own. Someone was either there to help, or I had a weapon or secret attack. I didn't have _anything_ this time! I—I can't beat them… not even if it was just one of them… I'm _dead_….

I shook that thought from my head, took a deep breath, and walked out the door. They were waiting there for me.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad said, smirking. I sighed at the name. Both had charged ectoplasmic blasts ready and hit me before I noticed. All four attacks hit me dead-on. I remember being knocked back and transforming immediately.

What followed was the worst one-sided fight I had been in, including fighting the Box Ghost. Needless to say, I didn't do too well.

It was horrible. I lost, **_BAD_**. I blacked out in the middle of the fight, and, knowing those two, they probably continued on after I went down.

I woke up in a dungeon. Of course, I was in Vlad's mansion. His basement, to be precise.

The door was open! I had a chance!

I jumped up and ran for the door, not noticing the evil laughter coming from right outside.

I was almost there! I was gonna make it!

The door slammed in my face.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_I woke up early in my hotel room Wait for my alarm to go_

_I think about the things I've gotta do Damn, my mind is gonna blow_

_I'm freaking out, about what's ahead Maybe I'll just stay in bed_

_'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head So I tell it to myself again_

You're looking for something you can't find If you give it up, you'll lose your mind There's always something in your way What can you say? You're gonna have good day

_I quit my job about a week ago Told 'em that I need some time_

_Now I'm going strong on Lexapro Doctor says I'm doing fine_

_I'm freakin' out about what's ahead Maybe I'll just stay in bed_

_'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head So I tell it to myself again_

You're looking for something you can't find If you give it up, you'll lose your mind There's always something in your way What can you say? You're gonna have a good day

_Just when I thought I couldn't lose I realized that it's the only thing I knew, oh,_

_I'm freaking out about what's ahead Maybe I'll just stay in bed_

_'Cause it's no fun to be the one going out of my head So I tell it to myself Tell it to myself Tell it to myself again_

You're looking for something you can't find If you give it up, you'll lose your mind There's always something in your way You're looking for something you can't find If you give it up, you'll lose your mind There's always something in your way What can you say? You're looking for something you can't find If you give it up, you'll lose your mind There's always something in your way What can you say? You're gonna have a good day You're gonna have a good day You're gonna have a good day

8888888888888

A/N: Oh, no! Poor Danny! What's gonna happen to him? Find out… uh… later! (Sorry, don't wanna spoil it) Y'all will have to wait for the last few chappies to know! I do not own "Good Day", Click Five does. BYES!


	3. Chapter One: April 4, 2014

A/N: Okay, I went through the two prologues and just put the lyrics at the end, 'cause as pointed out to me by Raye Sun (thank you!) it was kinda hard to understand. Plus, I like it better that way! So, here's a new chappy, actually, the FIRST chappy! Yay! Okay, my comp sucks 'cause it wouldn't let me post this 'til today, but I got it up! Yay! Also, I shall try to find lyrics for each chappy, and they'll be typed at the bottom. Yay! Well, before my sugar fix kicks in (like it hasn't already ;) )… HERE'S THE CHAPPY!

8888888888888

Chapter One: April 4, 2014

8888888888888

All searches for Danny Fenton had been called off. The now-twenty-three-year-old boy had been missing for five years. No one knew where he was, and only three people had hope that he would still come back. Those three people were Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jazz Fenton. They were the only ones who knew his secret.

Truly, Danny Fenton was also Danny Phantom. He was a half-ghost, half-human hybrid, called a halfa. There were only two in existence, Danny and Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius. Plasmius was Danny's worst enemy, well, until Dan Phantom came. Dan was pure evil. Apparently, the Fentons, Sam, Tuck, and Danny's teacher Mr. Lancer were doomed to die in an explosion. Danny, the lone survivor would've been traumatized. He'd go off to Vlad's home and ask him to separate his ghost and human sides. Once done, Phantom split Vlad and joined with Plasmius, whose evil side took over. Dan Phantom came to be then. He killed human Danny and… took over the world.

But Danny had saved his family and friends (and Mr. Lancer) from Dan, who was captured and guarded by ClockWork. ClockWork had power over time and knew exactly what each person's decisions would lead to—even decisions that are never made.

Sam, Tuck, and Jazz were keeping their eyes and ears open for any signs of Danny's ghost-mode, knowing they may find him that way. They had searched for _years_ and heard _nothing_ promising….

Until his twenty-third birthday. Exactly _five years_ after he left them.

Sam had developed a love of writing, and was surprised one day when the newspaper editor she worked for told her of her new scoop. An artist from Georgia was coming to Amity Park for an art show on his tour. It was Sam's job to find out all she could about him.

Tuck had also heard of this artistic genius. He was working at a computer store as a game programmer. His job, as well as Sam's, allowed them to hear information on people, hoping to hear of their lost best friend.

Jazz had become a psychologist, and many of her clients were talking about "S.A." S.A. was apparently the artist Tucker and Sam had heard of, as well. Jazz's clients only knew his last name, however. His name was S. Anthony, but some people also called him "Super Amnesia". Jazz was beginning to get curious about this young artist.

Sam, however, was more than curious. She was becoming _obsessed_ with trying to find out all she could about Mr. Anthony. She had found next to nothing, but that wasn't stopping her. She was constantly asking anyone she saw about him, but no one knew. It seemed as though he just came out of thin air..., which made her want to talk to him even more.

Tucker was curious, but he was too busy with his programs to act on his curiosity. Of course, Sam and Jazz's information made up for his inability. The three had a weekly meeting, which was basically telling anything they had found out about Danny or anyone they think could be him. Their main suspect was now Mr. Anthony.

Sam was giving daily reports on anything that she knew. So far, they knew he was twenty-two, was somewhat… schizo/odd, and couldn't remember anything further than two years ago. One of her objectives was to find out what caused him to forget. The only problem was, he wasn't coming for another four months.

Her editor had been unfortunate enough to be the first person to tell her.

"**_WHAT?_**" she screamed.

"He's coming in August," her editor, Tom, said, "the fourth, to be exact. You have four months to get ready for him."

She snarled and stomped off to find her friends. On the way, she remembered The Note, thinking of how what they were doing could cause two deaths, but forgot that as she looked in a store window, gasped, and ran to Tucker's house.

Jazz had found something unusual in the Georgia newspaper. She, Tuck, and Sam had been getting papers from all over. The newspaper talked of someone _vaguely_ familiar to her. She rushed to Tucker's house, knowing he would be home today.

Sam and Jazz literally ran into each other right outside their friend's home. Both stared at the other for a few seconds before speaking.

"You won't believe what I found out!" they yelled at the same time. At that moment, Tucker opened the door, having seen (and heard) his friends.

"What's goin' on?" he asked. In the few years since high school, all three friends had undergone several changes. The first was the loss of their friend, or, in Jazz's case, brother. The next was their change of style. All three wore a _lot_ of black now. Jazz wore a turquoise blue shirt that said "You wanna mess with me? Your funeral" in black, black baggy jeans, and black combat boots. Tucker wore a red shirt that said "Tick me off and I'll kill you. Scratch that, I'm just gonna kill you" in black, black jeans, and black combat boots. Sam wore a black shirt with "Bite me" and a skull in dark purple, black baggy cargo jeans, and black combat boots. Sam's black hair was streaked purple, Jazz's red hair had black bangs, and Tucker had a black beret. Sam's eyes were a slightly duller shade of violet, Jazz's were still blue-green, and Tuck had ditched the glasses and wore green-colored contacts. Of course, Jazz wore her black shirt and turquoise blue pants when with a client.

Tucker repeated his question. "What's goin' on?"

Sam answered first. "I saw a picture of S.A.!"

Then Jazz. "I saw this story in the paper!" She held up the paper.

Tuck looked around his street suspiciously, then motioned them in. Once inside, they all sat on the couch and began a meeting.

"So, what?" Tuck asked, blinking in confusion.

"There was a picture of S.A. in the art store!" Sam answered, excited. "He's got red, spiky hair with black and blue streaks and grey eyes."

"Hmmm," Jazz said, thinking, "doesn't sound all that artsy."

"He had bits of paint splattered in his hair and on his clothes."

"Never mind."

"Well, we know what he looks like for when we meet him," Tuck said, somewhat happy.

"He's not comin' 'til August fourth," Sam stated grumpily.

"Aw, man!"

"Well," Jazz began, "I saw something in the paper…"

"What?" both Sam and Tuck asked.

"Here," she said as she spread the paper out on a table. The title of the article read, "Self-proclaimed 'Spectral Anomaly' Fights off Fiendish Foe!" Sam rolled her eyes at all the F's in that sentence. Some things never change.

_Yesterday, outside of a local Holiday Inn, a **huge** ghost fight broke out. It seems that all the ghosts had ganged up against another and were trying to bring him down. The lone ghost defeated them and sucked them into what looked like a large tube of paint. Afterwards, a reporter talked to him and found out that he called himself "Spectral Anomaly". The following is their interview:_

"_So, Mr. …?"_

"_Spectral Anomaly."_

"_Mr. Anomaly, who were those ghosts you were fighting?"_

"_Those were Walker's guards and Walker himself."_

"_And who is Walker?"_

"_The warden of the ghost jail."_

"_Why is he after you?"_

"_I'm not quite sure. I think I had amnesia after I died."_

"_How long ago did you die? You can stop me if a question is too personal."_

"_I—I don't remember."_

_At this point, he seemed to get upset._

"_What **do** you remember, Mr. Anomaly?"_

"_Not… much. Just a hospital, red, black, and pink ectoplasm, and two evil ghosts."_

"_Who were the ghosts?"_

"_**I don't know.**"_

"_That answer was very harsh, Mr. Anomaly. What happened?"_

"_I'd rather not say."_

_And he left. It seems that a lot is going on with Mr. Anomaly, more than he wished to reveal. If you have any information on him, or ghosts in general, please call our hot line, telephone number 1-800-554-4678._

"See?" Jazz asked after the two read it. "Who does that sound like?"

"Maybe Danny, but there are _millions_ of ghosts who could be running from Walker," Sam answered.

"Yeah, and look at the picture!" Tuck said, pointing at a color photo. It showed a ghost with golden hair with white and green streaks and haunted yellow eyes. He was wearing a simple black hoodie with a green dragon on it and black cargo pants.

"That doesn't look like Danny, does it?" Jazz said in disappointment.

"No," Sam agreed, "but keep an eye out for stuff about him, he could know something. The fact that he knows and is being chased by Walker could mean that he saw Danny (Phantom) at the prison."

"Good idea!"

Tuck took over to hand out jobs. "Okay, Sam, start coming up with stuff to ask S.A. and find out more about him. Jazz, you find out more on Anomaly." The next part was spoken in a very serious tone that was unusual for Tucker, "I need to come up with a new game idea." That statement earned him two smacks on the side of his head before the girls left.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_See the pyramids along the Nile Watch the sun rise on a tropic isle Just remember, darling, all the while You belong to me._

_See the marketplace in old Algiers Send me photographs and souvenirs But just remember when a dream appears You belong to me._

I'll be so alone without you Maybe you'll be lonesome too 

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane Watch the jungle when it's wet with rain Just remember till you're home again You belong to me_

I'll be so alone without you Maybe you'll be lonesome too Fly the ocean in a silver plane Watch the jungle when it's wet with rain Just remember till you're home again You belong to me 

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! **Hehe, phone number…. Anyone who can explain why that's the number gets a sneak peek!** Next chapter will back up two years, just to warn you. It will also switch between two places as well. In other words, it'll be **_confusing!_** Love y'all! BYES!


	4. Chapter Two: June 4, 2012

A/N: Okay, forget my stupid book report, the book sucks anyway! Here's your next chapter, uh, Chapter 2: June 4, 2012! Also, the contest mentioned at the end of last chapter will be up until I get to chapter seven, at which point, a new contest will be posted! YAY! So, here we go!

8888888888888

Chapter 2: June 4, 2012

8888888888888

In a Hospital in Georgia

8888888888888

The John Doe who was found nearly one year ago was finally waking up. He had been an odd case, something the doctors here at George Washington Hospital were sure would _never_ happen again.

He had been found in a park by a young woman who was putting up flyers for her missing friend. At first, she thought Doe was her friend and rushed over to him, but after a closer look, she found that this man was beaten up and unconscious. She immediately called the police, and an ambulance arrived moments later. She came to the hospital with him, wanting to make sure he was okay.

She continued to come back every day for the past ten months. She gave up on finding her friend. Her patience was finally rewarded on June 4, 2012.

Doe groaned and turned onto his side. His eyes were closed tightly. The young woman gasped and called for the doctor to come in. Doe groaned again and began to slowly open his eyes. Upon seeing two confused, gray eyes looking at her, the young woman called more urgently for the doctor, saying that Doe was no longer comatose.

"Wh—wh—who are you?" Doe asked hoarsely and quietly. He was trying to get up, but the young woman pushed him back down.

"My name's Marissa," she answered, "Marissa Anthony. What's your name?"

"I—I don't know…." Doe looked rather upset.

"Do you remember a name?" Marissa asked, hoping to help him.

"…Sam…" Doe replied after thinking hard. "I'm not sure if it's my name, but that's the only name I remember."

"Well, then your name should be Sam," Marissa said, content to help Doe—Sam—feel better. "Is Sam short for Samuel?"

"I guess," Sam replied.

"Do you know your last name?"

"…No…"

"Then your last name will be Doe."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"People who are unidentified are called either John Doe or Jane Doe. Since you know your first name, but not your last, you'll be called Sam Doe."

"Oh. Okay."

"Do… you remember anything?" Marissa asked cautiously.

Sam thought about it for a while. "No…" he replied, looking scared.

"It's okay, you just have amnesia!" Marissa said, hoping to calm him down.

"What's amnesia?"

"It's when you can't remember anything. Normally, a name, face, or place can trigger your memory."

"Oh." The doctor came in.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "I was in surgery." He turned to Marissa, "What do we know about his condition?"

"He's got amnesia, only name he can remember is Sam," she answered promptly.

"Alright. Well, he'll have to stay here for a while before we can allow him to leave. We need to find a place that he can stay."

Marissa immediately came up with the answer after seeing Sam look at her worriedly. "He can stay with me and my family." She locked eyes with Sam, who, for the first time since he woke up, looked happy.

8888888888888

Amity Park

8888888888888

Sam, Jazz, and Tuck were at Tucker's house and were now on the computer. They were checking the newspapers online. Sam found something interesting.

"Look!" she said. "In the Georgia paper! The John Doe woke up!"

The three quickly read the article, but the only information they got was that he was being called Samuel Doe and would be staying with the Anthony family.

"Hm," Jazz thought out loud, "we probably won't hear anymore about him, now that he's gotten up."

"Yeah…" Tuck said. "Another dead end. Oh, well…."

The three had been following the story of Samuel Doe for some time, hoping it could be Danny. It seemed that they were wrong again.

All three sighed and continued their search, desperate to find their friend.

8888888888888

Georgia

8888888888888

Marissa came back into the room after having filled out several forms. Her parents were still writing.

Upon her arrival, Sam looked up and smiled at her. She noticed his bed was now upright, his hand on the bed controls.

"Having fun?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah," he said happily. She walked over and sat next to him. He demonstrated what each button within his reach did by pressing it, which included the button to call a nurse. He seemed very excited when introducing the button.

"Watch!" he had said. "This button makes people appear!" He pressed it, causing a woman in a nurse's outfit to show up. She seemed to be overworked and took it out on Sam. He had to sit through a half-hour lecture on only using the button if he needed help. Sam was grinning madly throughout the whole thing. Marissa found herself grinning as well.

"See? Isn't that cool?" he asked after the nurse left.

"Yeah, Sam, it was," Marissa answered. Both were still grinning. Marissa couldn't help it; it was like his smile was contagious, just like her other friend. It was then that she noticed what he looked like. He had pale gray eyes that shone when he smiled and/or laughed. His hair was red and spiky, with black and blue streaks.

"Hey, Marissa?" Sam asked cautiously. "When can I leave?"

"Oh," she said, the smile disappearing. "I—I'm not sure, but I'll visit everyday until you do."

"Thanks, 'Rissa…" Sam said before falling asleep. Marissa gasped. No one had called her 'Rissa before, except her old friend. She had a quick thought that maybe, just _maybe_, Sam _was_ her old friend. She sighed, dismissing that thought with a shake of her head. The two looked _nothing_ alike.

Marissa sighed again, turning to the window, lost in her thoughts about her two friends. Then, she repeated almost the exact same thing she had said the last time she saw her old friend.

"Don't worry, I'll find you and help you, _no matter what_."

8888888888888

LYRICS

_Oh yeah Mm Still don't know what I was waiting for And my time was running wild A million dead-end streets and Every time I thought I'd got it made It seemed the taste was not so sweet So I turned myself to face me But I've never caught a glimpse Of how the others must see the faker I'm much too fast to take that test_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (Turn and face the strange) Ch-ch-changes Don't want to be a richer man Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (Turn and face the strange) Ch-ch-changes Just gonna have to be a different man Time may change me But I can't trace time_

_I watch the ripples change their size But never leave the stream Of warm impermanence So the days float through my eyes But stil the days seem the same And these children that you spit on As they try to change their worlds Are immune to your consultations They're quite aware of what they're going through_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (Turn and face the strange) Ch-ch-changes Don't tell them to grow up and out of it Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (Turn and face the strange) Ch-ch-changes Where's your shame You've left us up to our necks in it Time may change me But you can't trace time_

_Strange fascination, fascinating me Ah changes are taking the pace I'm going through_

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (Turn and face the strange) Ch-ch-changes Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes (Turn and face the strange) Ch-ch-changes Pretty soon now you're gonna get a little older Time may change me But I can't trace time I said that time may change me But I can't trace time_

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! Next chapter jumps back three years. After that, we'll jump around a bit more before going back to the present (2014). In other words, pay attention to the dates! Kks, BYES, Y'ALL!


	5. Chapter Three: August 4, 2009

A/N: Okay, first off, sorry for the delay. I would've gotten this out earlier, but I had a report due on Great Expectations, which I never finished, anyway. I am officially indebted to sparknotes . com. Of course, I still think I failed it… Then, we had a whole bunch of projects due, my family went to DC for Spring Break, I've had drama practice everyday (mostly, I'm in Arsenic and Old Lace and our traveling drama group), we have our Art Show tomorrow, my parents are going up to Boston for my brother's graduation so I'm being shipped around to my other brothers while they're gone, and it's just been a hectic month for me. Well, I'm gonna post more, but I can't promise much with another book report, final projects, and finals coming up, but I'll try! Anyway, new chapter! YAY! Also, I have completed writing the chapters, including an epilogue, so all I have to do is post it. Well, now that I'm done babbling, ENJOY!

8888888888888

Chapter Three: August 4, 2009

8888888888888

A brown-haired, hazel-eyed girl sat up straight when she heard a shout from outside. She had seen her friend go out there just a few minutes ago, and now there was a light show outside. She told her boss that she was going to take a short break and rushed to the back door. She gently pushed the door open just enough that she could see outside. Her friend had been knocked out and showed no signs of waking. She held in her gasp when she saw the two people who had asked for him approach her unconscious friend. They were undoubtedly the ones who had made the light show as they had some kind of glowing _thing_ in each of their hands. One had pink and the other had red and black. She was scared for her friend, and with good reason. It seemed that this glowing material was some sort of weapon.

The two men, for they sounded like guys, advanced on her fallen friend. She wanted to help him, but she knew that it would be of no use. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't _get_ help. She pulled out a black cell phone with red flames on it and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello?" she whispered into it, pausing to hear a reply. She winced when she saw the two fire at her friend, who was rolled limply away by the force. "Yes, I'm calling from the Stay-or-Go Bistro on Maine Street. I'm by the back door and there's an employee of ours outside. He's, uh, apparently in trouble with these two guys. They have some kind of weird weapon that they're shooting at him." There was a pause, and the girl blushed angrily. "No, it's not a gun! I'm almost eighteen, I _know_ what a gun looks like, thank you very much! I have no freakin' clue what _this_ is, though. It almost looks like it's glowing, and it's either pink, red, or black. I saw some green earlier, too, but I think that was my friend defending himself. …Yes, I'm serious! If I wasn't, do you think I'd be calling you? …My friend is out cold and being shot at, and all you worry about is who _I_ am? Send out a freakin' cop! My friend needs help, and he'd get it if you had sent out a cop when I first called!" There was another pause, and the girl blushed again from embarrassment. "They're… on their way? Oh, …okay. …And… they're listening right now? Oh, uh, hehe, hi?" She hung her head in embarrassment. "I work here at the Stay-or-Go Bistro. My friend works here, too. …His name? Danny. …Last name? Um… I'm sorry, I can't remember. I've never been good with names. Um, I can describe him for you. Well, he's got black hair, blue eyes, and is skinny. He wears combat boots, camouflage cargo pants, and a black hoodie that says 'I like chicks with guns' in red. …The two guys? Um, their names are, um, Plasmius and Dan. …No, I'm not making this up!" She lowered her voice, noticing it had gotten louder and the lights outside were slowing and dimming. "Please, hurry! They're stopping shooting, and my friend hasn't moved in a long time. I can't tell if he's breathing or not, and I have no idea what these guys are capable of! …Yeah, they told me they wanted to see Danny. When I told him their names, he growled, so I asked what was going on. He said nothing, and I asked again, but he just told me not to worry about it and asked where they were. I told him, then said be careful, and asked how he knew them. He just said it was something he thought he could get away from." Silent tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thought of their conversation. "Please, please, help Danny. I…he didn't really talk much about what he used to do, but these guys already knew him. I have no idea what happened to him before he moved here, but it had to have been something dangerous for him to be in so much trouble." The light show had completely disappeared, replaced instead by evil laughter. "Where's that cop you mentioned? Isn't he here yet? …What do you mean, you lost contact with him? These guys stopped shooting, and they're laughing and advancing on Danny! Please, he's in trouble! I--" The girl stopped short, looking frantic. "Hello? Hello! Please, pick up! My friend, he's--" She stopped again when all she heard was a dial tone, dropping the phone in shock from what was going on outside.

One of the guys had picked Danny up by the neck. The other had his palm facing the street. His whole hand was glowing red.

"Hurry up," he said, "I won't hold them much longer!"

"Fine, Dan, but we'll have to go to my home so they don't find us… or Daniel here," the other, Plasmius, replied, lifting Danny higher.

The girl gasped as she looked at Danny. His clothes were cut, revealing a lot of skin, all of which was either burnt, bruised, or bleeding. It looked like some horribly violent gang had teamed up against him, not just two guys with some weird weapon. The girl began to cry again after seeing him. It was then that she realized they were going to kidnap him.

"Don't worry," she whispered, praying Danny would hear her promise, "I'll find you, Danny, and help you, _no matter what_."

Then in two flashes of light, all three disappeared, leaving no trace of the fight except for the girl in tears who would most likely never see her friend again.

8888888888888

Vlad's Mansion('s Dungeon)

8888888888888

_Don't worry, I'll find you, Danny, and help you, **no matter what.**_

Danny Fenton had an odd feeling that more than one person had repeated those twelve words, but he couldn't remember actually _hearing_ them say that.

The door had just been closed on his face, leaving him to slide down a wall into a sitting position. He covered his face with his hands, feeling slightly helpless. He should have been able to beat them!

_Ah, who am I kidding?_ he thought hopelessly. _I can barely beat **one** of them, how am I supposed to beat **both?**_

He sighed. Everything seemed hopeless to him right now. He _had_ to find a way out.

_If there even **is** a way out, _Danny thought bitterly. He sighed again, hoping to fall asleep so he could escape these thoughts, and content when he did.

8888888888888

Stay-Or-Go Bistro

The girl stood outside the Stay-Or-Go Bistro, tears streaming down her face as she spoke to the policemen about Danny.

"So, you're the one who called it in?" one officer asked.

"Marissa, yes," she replied.

"Okay, Marissa. Please, tell me again what happened."

"Well, some guys came looking for my friend Danny."

"Danny who?"

"He--he didn't say. You'd have to ask the manager."

"Okay. Who were these guys?"

"Plasmius and Dan."

The policeman looked skeptical. "Uh-huh."

"It's completely true!"

"So, what happened to your friend?"

"Well, he left through the back door to see them, but he didn't seem happy about it. He never really talked about what happened to him before he came here, so those guys must have been from whatever town he's from."

The policemen realized she would probably be of little help to them, even if she cared deeply for her friend. "Okay, I think that's enough. We already have a description of your friend, so we'll call you if we find anything."

Marissa nodded silently, still crying.

"Thanks for help." The policemen left.

"Oh, Danny," Marissa whispered, "please, please, _please_ be okay…."

8888888888888

Vlad's Mansion('s Dungeon)

Danny was rudely awakened when someone threw the door open. It was Plasmius. He grabbed Danny by his shirt and dragged him out of the cell. When Danny's head had stopped spinning, he asked the one question that had the worst answer.

"What're you gonna do?

Plasmius chuckled and replied, "You'll see…"

Danny would never be the same.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_If I lift my head From the bed of stars, the ocean wide If I call your name out Would you carry me on inside If I close my eyes Let me put my faith in the whole design Could you raise your voice up Feeling that hope Together with mine, yeah_

_But I'm on my way Yes I'm on my way I said I'm on my way Yeah But I'm on my way_

_If I'm on my way now I'm better for it all cause I'm moving on And whether they might say After all you can see Yeah you can see I'm gone_

_But I'm on my way Yes I'm on my way Said I'm on my way, yeah Said I'm on my way,_

_I'll never find my way back here from anywhere x4_

_But I'm on my way I said I'm on my way Yes I'm on my way (I'm on my way) Said I'm on my way (Yes I'm on my way) I'm on my way (Said I'm on my way) Yeah But I'm on my way_

8888888888888

A/N: I'm very mean, I know. Sorry, guys! Um, yeah… Moving forward again next time, so… yeah. Byes, y'all!


	6. Chapter Four: April 4, 2013

A/N: Okay! Trying for a quick update, here! Anyways, here ya go!

8888888888888

Chapter 4: April 4, 2013

8888888888888

It had been ten months since Sam Doe woke up. He had moved in with Marissa's family on July 4, in complete health, as far as the doctors could tell. He had to have regular check-ups every two weeks to make sure he was still okay. The Anthony family didn't mind. They were a small family and treated Sam like the son they never had. They even wanted to draw up adoption papers, but Marissa begged them not to, knowing Sam's real family would probably be looking for him.

She and Sam had grown very close. They acted like siblings, though they never fought. They'd always be seen together. In fact, Sam never let Marissa go outside alone. He acted as though she was his little sister, and he played the part of over-protective older brother very well.

The Anthony family decided that his birthday would be the day he came out of his come, June 4. Sam was able to remember that he was twenty-two and that he was almost done college. Marissa joined him. They had started in September.

December and January were the two best months in the Anthony home. They lived on a farm, and, though it was small, they had a good amount of land. They decorated a tree that was outside as their Christmas tree, and Sam climbed a ladder to put the star on top. Of course, he nearly fell _off_ the ladder when he put the star on, but he caught his balance in time.

Christmas was lovely, and New Years was fun, but Valentine's Day was spectacular. Sam had planned a special surprise for Marissa, something he had found out only days before. He had to admit, when he first found out, he was rather scared. But now, he wanted to, no, _needed_ to show Marissa. Besides, if she thought it was cool, then it was the coolest thing in the world.

She thought it was awesome. Sam was ecstatic. Marissa even helped him think of a name, and the one she picked fit perfectly. So, he gave her the second part of the surprise.

A ring. He asked her to marry him, and since the Anthony family hadn't adopted him, it was perfect. The two felt as if they were made for each other, but every so often, Sam would see a picture of a different girl in his mind, and he'd feel guilty. It was almost like he was cheating on Marissa, but he couldn't even remember the girl.

So, there he was, standing at the altar, looking past all of the smiling people and towards the doors where Marissa would come from, thinking of what had happened in the last year. He smiled, remembering the day when he and Marissa had started planning for the wedding.

8888888888888

Flashback

8888888888888

"Sam," Marissa was saying, "what are we going to do about our names?"

"Well," Sam replied, "I think Marissa Doe would sound _horrible_, and we can't have your name sound horrible, right?" He smiled his contagious smile, and Marissa grinned as well. "And, now that I mention it, Sam Doe doesn't sound all that pretty, either."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Marissa asked, already guessing the answer.

"Well, I think we should be Mr. and Mrs. Sam and Marissa… Anthony."

Marissa's smile widened. "Samuel Doe, why do that?"

"'Cause I love you, 'Rissa, so why make you change your beautiful name?" That one statement alone earned him a little piece of heaven in the form of a kiss.

8888888888888

End Flashback

8888888888888

His smile broadened as he remembered that day. It had happened a week after Valentine's Day. It was one of the best days of his life. And among those days was the day he first, as far as he could remember, picked up a pencil and drew a picture. Marissa had told him the only time she had seen something as good as that was in an art museum.

So, he began his new career. His first picture had been hung in his room, which was in the attic of the Anthony family… barn. He had chosen to live in The Barn instead of the house because he sometimes felt he was intruding on the family. Of course, the only times he was in The Barn was at night. The first picture was soon joined by many more, each more beautiful than the last. His name began spreading around their college, especially since he now majored in art. With each picture came an amazing feeling, like everything was perfect, life, the world, _everything_. But sometimes, he ended up drawing pictures of the same girl he saw in his mind. He didn't know what his relation was to this girl, but it felt better drawing her than anything else, even Marissa. Of course, he never told anyone this.

And now, the first bridesmaid was coming down the aisle. There were only two, and the maid of honor. There were an equal amount of groomsmen. All were friends of Marissa and Sam. The maid of honor was a friend she had since pre-k; the best man a guy that Sam shared nearly everything with. Their names were Rebekah and Charlie. The bridesmaids were Alexis and Elaine, and the groomsmen were Raymond and Michael. The eight of them made up a nickname for the little group they formed, the college CRAMMERS. They were called that because they were the best in their respective majors. Charlie was in math, Rebekah in different languages, Alexis in drama, Michael in sports/teaching, Marissa in music, Elaine in writing, Raymond in science, and Sam, of course, in art. That was another cool thing about their group, it was an acronym for their names. The seven had been friends ever since they met, and when Sam came, he fit right in.

And now, they were all together for what would probably be the best day of Sam's life.

--Or the worst.

Rebekah, Alexis, and Elaine had taken their places. All three had smiled reassuringly at Sam on their way up. They knew how nervous he was and tried to send the message that everything was going to be fine. The familiar song "Here Comes The Bride" had started, and everyone stood up and turned to the back doors. Sam was smiling the biggest smile ever as he waited for the doors to open and Marissa to walk down the aisle as planned.

But something had happened that _wasn't_ planned.

Rebekah was the only one who knew what might have encouraged this. All eight knew about Sam's surprise for Marissa, both parts. They all thought it was cool. But Marissa and Rebekah had some concerns. Marissa remembered her old friend, whom Rebekah had also met. Both thought there might be a connection between him and Sam and couldn't find it until Sam's surprise. It was then that Marissa remembered the light show she had seen before her friend was kidnapped. She thought her friend and Sam were the same person, but Rebekah thought it was an odd coincidence. That one thing had caused this to happen.

There was a shrill scream. The doors burst open, and Marissa ran out, crying. There was what could only be considered a monster following her, his hand glowing purple.

Sam's smile dropped off his face as he remembered a dream he had had the night before. He had just finished reading Frankenstein and had dreamt of a monster coming to him and whispering, "_I'll be with you on your wedding day,_" in his ear. Unfortunately, he had taken the threat with a grain of salt. Now, he wished he had paid attention to it.

Marissa ran towards the altar as the monster fired.

She never made it.

8888888888888

Later that day

8888888888888

It was raining. A horrible storm had begun, leaving only one behind.

Sam stood at the stone longer than anyone else. They had all left, but he stood alone, memorizing what was written there.

_**Marissa Elizabeth Anthony**_

_**1991-2013**_

_**Beloved Daughter**_

_**Loyal Friend**_

_**Cherished Fiancée**_

That didn't even _begin_ to cover how amazing she was. Sam gazed at the stone, then looked down at his hands. They were glowing yellow. He put one finger against the stone, adding to what was already written a short haiku he had thought up.

_**Here for the present,**_

_**Loved by everyone nearby,**_

_**You left me too soon.**_

A single tear rolled down his cheek, mixing with the rain water there, as Sam stood up again. He dropped a beautiful red rose at the grave, remembering how Marissa loved roses. His last words before he left the state were lost in the howling wind, even though he screamed them in anger and sadness.

"_I'll find you, 'Rissa, and I'll make sure the one who killed you pays for it!_"

8888888888888

Lyrics

_Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me Into madness I know I can stop the pain If I will it all away_

_Chorus: Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know That there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be Blinded by tears I can stop the pain If I will it all away_

_Chorus_

_Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear She beckons me Shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

_Chorus x3_

_Servatis a pereculum. Servatis a maleficum_

8888888888888

A/N: Wow, I got that out fast! YAY! Well, sad, I know, but the next chappy leans more to humor! I own the haiku and the names of all the friends except Charlie. He's from NUMB3RS! Love y'all! Oh, sneak peek to the next chappy below! BYES!

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

8888888888888

_Two months into his tour, on his birthday, Sam had gotten an electric guitar. It was blue with silver flames on it. Marissa had taught him how to play several months before, and he had learned quickly. He had also been taught how to sing. He and four new friends had made a sort of "tour-bus-band". On nights that there was no show, Sam, Nick, Jon, Leo, and Kay would find a local coffee shop/any place that asked for groups to come on to play a few songs. Some of the time, they were asked for an encore. Some of the time, they were booed out for being too "depressing". In times like that, Sam, Nick, Jon, and Leo would have to keep Kay from running back in and beating up or killing all those who were booing. Even then, she normally was dragged away from the door, kicking, punching, and screaming, just slightly weaker than the three boys put together. Of course, she always listened to Sam, especially after the first, and **only**, time they had fought._

_Sam laughed, remembering that day a year ago._

8888888888888


	7. Chapter Five: June 4, 2014

A/N: Okay, here's the reason why it's so late: _my life's been crap_. (Note: that's the only curse word I'm allowed to say in my house) See, first, I had five projects due, then my English teacher got us all in trouble because of the Great Expectations report (six people in our whole GRADE read the book entirely), so now I have to read the whole thing or I've got a zero, then I lost my notebook (sniffle) that had all my writing in it, so I found it a little while ago, and this is the first free moment I've had since then besides finally putting up the one-shot I found lying around on my computer. Okay, my rant is over now. Here's the chappy!

8888888888888

Chapter 5: June 4, 2014

8888888888888

Sam sighed. He had been on tour for one year and two months. Why did he have to have a show on his birthday? It made no sense to him. The only thing that kept him going (and sane) was his art. And a band he had put together.

Two months into his tour, on his birthday, Sam had gotten an electric guitar. It was blue with silver flames on it. Marissa had taught him how to play several months before, and he had learned quickly. He had also been taught how to sing. He and four new friends had made a sort of "tour-bus-band". On nights that there was no show, Sam, Nick, Jon, Leo, and Kay would find a local coffee shop/any place that asked for groups to come on to play a few songs. Some of the time, they were asked for an encore. Some of the time, they were booed out for being too "depressing". In times like that, Sam, Nick, Jon, and Leo would have to keep Kay from running back in and beating up or killing all those who were booing. Even then, she normally was dragged away from the door, kicking, punching, and screaming, just slightly weaker than the three boys put together. Of course, she always listened to Sam, especially after the first, and **_only_**, time they had fought.

Sam laughed, remembering that day a year ago.

8888888888888

Flashback

8888888888888

It was July, and Sam and his three friends had just pulled into a new town. Nick, the group's jokester, immediately said, "Whoa, I think we may want to keep moving! Looks like the only art here is in spray paint, on the street walls!" That got a chuckle from Jon and Leo, but Sam merely grunted, knowing that there were people here who would appreciate _real_ art.

Then, the van broke down. All four groaned in sync, getting out to check out their "home sweet van". A girl around their age was staring at them from the street. Compared to them, well, her clothes were rather ratty. She was wearing black jeans that were about five sizes too big and already baggy, with silver chains hanging everywhere, holes in the knees, torn bottoms, and several huge pockets, a black T-shirt that said, "The following is _not_ a compliment: y'all _suck_" in red, and a black baseball cap turned backwards. She looked Hispanic, with slightly tanned skin, black hair with three or four inches of red tips, and, oddly, brown eyes with a hint of red in them. She also had red, fingerless gloves. The four boys looked at her, then each other, then back at her. All of them knew that she'd probably be able to help, but none were very willing to ask.

So she said it for them.

"Ya need tha car fixed, doncha?" she asked.

"…Uh… yeah, we do," Nick replied, looking at the others again. Jon and Leo shrugged. Sam leaned against the van, staring her down and sizing her up.

She closed her eyes, chuckling, then stood up from her Indian-style sitting position. She looked right at Sam, saying, "'Less ya want a bullet through ya, I'd suggest not starin'."

Sam surprised them all by speaking up. "So, why haven't you shot me yet?"

"'Cause I don' do things like that, 'cha know?" She stepped up next to him, nearly hissing the rest, "_I prefer ta make it bloody_."

"So why don't you?" Sam asked, daring her. She looked angry already.

"Fine, but it'll be on yo head, ya know!" She reached into a pocket, pulling out a knife, flipping it, and plucking it out of the air by the handle. She slashed at Sam, who side-stepped and twisted her arm, loosing her grip on the weapon. So, she punched him in the nose, but he grabbed her other wrist before she got there. Nick, Jon, and Leo, who had stepped up to help Sam, backed away when they saw he was more than capable of handling it himself.

The girl spun around then kicked out, throwing Sam into a wall. Sam jumped up quickly, just in time to block a series of punches and kicks. Everyone, excluding Sam (mostly), was surprised by this, all these moves coming seemingly second-nature to him. Of course, attacking came _first-nature_ to the girl. After a few minutes, she began to tire. Sam, thinking it was over, turned and started walking to the van, deciding to fix it himself. Unfortunately, he ended up with a face full of dirt after the girl spun-kicked his legs out from under him. She ran over and began kicking him painfully back down every time he tried to get up. Sam rolled over so he was facing her and deflected her next blow by grabbing her spike-soled combat boot and twisting her foot around. He let her walk away, and it was then that Nick, Leo, Jon, and the girl realized he wasn't going to actually attack. The girl smirked as Sam finally stood up.

"What's so funny?" he asked, surprisingly breathing normally.

"The fact that cha won' fight back, even when I do _this_," she replied, lifting a hand into the air. Nick, Leo, and Jon all thought it was some kind of weapon, but Sam realized what she was about to do, having done something like it many times before. He was actually surprised that Nick, Leo, and Jon didn't recognize it; their transformations were much closer to hers than his was.

She snapped her fingers and a black and red light sparked at her fingertips, quickly spreading across her whole body. When she was completely engulfed in black and red, the light started to fade out. Before disappearing entirely, it flashed brightly for a split second. Standing in her place was a very different looking girl.

She had black hair with green streaks and silver tips instead of red. Her outfit was a black shirt with six red streaks crossing each other diagonally in a triple X, as if torn by claws, and a black skirt that flowed, but stopped at her knees, torn off. The shirt had a long, flowing sleeve that came to a point wrapped around her middle finger on her left hand and remained flowing behind her hand and a sleeve that was torn off at her shoulder on her right. Her spiked combat boots became high-heeled leather boots that reached up to her knee on the right but gathered at her ankle on her left. There was an X-shaped scar on her right cheek and a crescent-shaped one reaching from the left side of her forehead to her cheek, directly across her left eye. Her eyes were now completely red, and she glared right at Sam. Nick, Leo, and Jon finally noticed what had happened. All three were thinking the same thing, _It's over, and he's not going to go easy on her!_

"Ya still wanna fight me?" she asked.

Sam laughed, ticking the girl off.

"Ya wanna fight or not?" she yelled.

"I'm _going_ to fight, but first, I have something to show you, too." Sam stood still as a flash of white light engulfed him. Standing there was the surprise his other friends knew, and what Nick, Leo, and Jon had been waiting for, _Spectral Anomaly_.

Sam stared at the girl's shocked face. She shook it off and stretched her hands out towards him, waving them in a complicated way. Vines suddenly shot from her hands, wrapping Spectral up and throwing him into a wall. He flew back at her, shooting with his yellow ectoplasmic blasts. Each one hit its mark, pushing her into a corner. He dove at her, but hit a wall of dark energy. He turned intangible, flying through it, and kicked at her. As if knowing this attack was coming, the girl blocked by somehow making a bolt of lightning strike down in front of her. Spectral dodged it, then kicked out again, hitting her with such force that she flew into a wall, slid down, faded back to normal, and sat there. After a moment, she chuckled.

Spectral didn't seem fazed. He simply asked, "What?"

"I should've listened to Fate! She told me that cha would come! I should've listened! I knew that the fight would end badly because She told me!"

Nick, Leo, and Jon exchanged a look and shrugged. Spectral understood, somewhat…

"You're psychic, aren't you?" he asked.

"No. I'm a psychic, nature, dark-energy witch. Born with my powers, unlike you, Sam."

"How did--?" Nick began to ask.

"Uh, psychic, duh."

"…Right…."

"You're a pyrokinetic, right, Nick?"

"Yeah."

"And Leo's a hydrokinetic."

"As surely as the world is round," Leo replied.

"…Uh-huh. And Jon's a geokinetic."

"Yep."

"Thought so." She turned to Sam, who had changed back. "Fate told me I should join you. Should I listen to Her?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Depends…."

"On what?"

"Two things. One, you have to have a name, and two, … can ya play guitar? We're missing a beat guitarist."

"Then, I'm the perfect girl for this guy group. Y'all need a bit of a feminine touch, anyway," she said, resting her elbows on Sam's and Nick's shoulders.

"So, what's your name?" Nick asked, smiling up back at her.

"It's Back Off, a.k.a. Kaylen. But call me Kay."

"And if we don't?" Nick questioned.

"It'll be the last thing you do."

8888888888888

End Flashback

8888888888888

The five had been inseparable ever since, but not as inseparable as Nick and Kay. The two started dating hust a month after they met.

All five had at _least_ two **major** nicknames, one about their powers, and the other about their attitudes. Sam, Kay, and Nick had a third major nickname, though.

Leo's nicknames were Water and Philosopher. Jon's were Earth and Optimiser. Nick's were Fire, Jester, and Nunca Serio. Kay had given him the last one. Kay's were Psyche, Temper, and Xexioxa (or Triple X). The history of the last one was… complicated. Sam's were Ecto, Peace-Keeper (because he made sure they stayed in line), and Super Amnesia. Together, their band was called PARAnormal. Jon was on drums, Leo on keyboard, Nick on bass guitar, Kay on beat guitar, and Sam on lead guitar. Sam, Nick, and Kay took turns singing. But every so often, there were songs they sang that made Sam walk off stage, crying silently. Of course, he'd always get back for the finale, but sometimes he left in quiet tears more than once during a performance. This led Nick and Kay to their concerned conversation on his twenty-third birthday.

"What's… he… hiding?" Kay asked as she punched the hand pads Nick was wearing. It was practically a daily ritual for the two to train together.

"Dunno," Nick replied, wincing and shaking his sore hands. Nick had hair dyed orange, black baggy jeans with silver chains, and a black T-shirt with a saying in orange. Today it read, "If the light at the end of the tunnel is red, turn back!" Kay's had three pictures and the saying, "How to dump a boyfriend: pick up, find trash can, dump in". Nick said it was a cute shirt, but she'd better not actually do that. She'd reply with "Who'd stop me?"

Leo had platinum blond-blue hair. He wore pretty much the same outfit as Nick, only with blue instead of orange. His shirt said, "You want philosophy? Drop the fortune cookie and talk to me!" and his pants didn't have the silver chains.

Jon was the… different one. He had brown hair and wore black jeans with a brightly-colored shirt with a saying in black. Today's was, "My mind works like lightning, one flash and it's gone!"

Sam was more extreme. He wore all black including sunglasses, black fingerless gloves, and a backwards black cap, but his whole outfit, including his hair, was always speckled with paint. His shirts had a saying written in green, but no one could really understand them. Today, it said, "Here for the present, loved by everyone nearby, you left me too soon." All his shirts seemed to have been bought all black, then he painted a saying on them.

Kay, Nick, Leo, and Jon had started being worried for Sam after he had been locked in his room for three days straight. Kay and Nick thought they should try to find out what was wrong, but Jon and Leo decided it would be better to let him work things out. Of course, Nick and Kay were determined, which brings us back to their conversation.

"I mean, he's always so quiet, and never lets _anyone_ in his room! He doesn't have a girlfriend, so _what's he up to?_" Kay asked angrily.

"Dunno," Nick replied again. "Maybe you should try to talk to him, get him to invite you inside his room. Just talk with him!"

"Wow, Nunca Serio is actually being serious!"

Nick chuckled. "Just go…."

Kay nodded and walked back to Sam's door. She knocked and waited for him to answer.

"Who's there?" Sam asked harshly.

"Kay. I… just wanted to talk some."

Sam sighed, and the door opened on its own. Kay gaped when she saw his room. There were papers, pencils and art supplies strewn all over the place. Taped, pinned, and tacked to the walls were nearly hundreds of pictures. Sam was sitting on his bed, a charcoal in hand, shading in a picture he had just drawn. Kay walked over with a stack of papers and sat down next to him, sifting through them.

There were landscapes, pictures of ghosts, characatures of the band's members, and several pictures of two girls. One had brown hair and brown eyes, the other had black hair and--Kay did a double-take to make sure--violet eyes. The brown-eyed girl was either smiling, laughing, or deep in thought in all the pictures of her, but the violet-eyed girl, well, there were pictures of her in every pose imaginable. There also seemed to be several pages of lyrics, some with pictures in the background. One that caught Kay's eye was one that had splotches on it, like he was crying when he wrote it. The picture in the background was a girl with one brown eye and one violet eye, with hair that was brown on one side and black on the other. She glanced at the title and saw that it was called "Loves Long Lost". Kay looked at Sam, but he was still working on his drawing. After a few silent minutes, Sam smiled and set aside the paper and charcoal.

"May I see?" Kay asked, quiet and cautious for once.

"Sure," Sam said, handing the page to her. It was another picture of the violet-eyed girl. She was drawn in a pose that looked slightly shy, looking upwards with her head down and her hair mostly covering her face. She was biting her lower lip and folding her hands, with the toe of one shoe scratching her other ankle. There was a dark halo over her head along with shaded black wings. Kay thought is was amazing.

"Wow," she sighed. She turned to Sam and opened her mouth to ask a question, but closed it when Sam answered it.

"I'm not sure who she is," he said. Kay looked at him in confusion, causing him to shrug. "Fate talks to me some, too."

"Oh. …This picture's awesome."

"Thanks. I don't know why, but I think I know her." Sam took the picture back and stared at it. After a moment, he shook his head and turned back to Kay. "So, you didn't come in here just to admire my pictures, right?"

Kay smiled slightly. "Nah. I wanted to say, you're show today was really cool. Why don't you show these pictures along with your other ones?"

"Dunno. I guess I'm just… waiting for the right time."

"Which reminds me, I gotta schedule for the next few months." Kay handed him a piece of paper. He took it and glanced at it. His eyes suddenly widened.

"What?" Kay asked.

"I just," he shook his head. "The… That name looks familiar…."

"Which one?"

Sam closed his eyes, hoping to remember--

"_Amity Park_."

8888888888888

LYRICS

_In the middle of the night That's when you caught my eye_

_I chased you round in memories Through the breeze and trees and you tease me But hey_

_The clock's turning around And you're still playing these games_

_It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down Don't bring me down cause_

_**Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you**_

_**Hey girl, you've got an undertow Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go**_

_When I turned sixteen That's when I started to dream I chased you round in memories_

_Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me But hey_

_Well every princess has her knight And I'm still in it for the fight_

_Not givin' in, I'm gonna win, win, win I'm gonna win cause_

_**Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you**_

_**Hey girl, you've got an undertow Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go**_

_**I'm never gonna let you go Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave**_

_**Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you Hey girl, you've got an undertow**_

_**Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave**_

_**Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you Hey girl, you've got an undertow**_

**_Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go I'll never let you go Alright_**

8888888888888

A/N: See? Much better! (And longer!) The next one goes forward two months. You guys know what that means? We got an awesome meeting! That's all I'll say… besides the sneak peek! BYES, y'all!

8888888888888

Sneak Peek!

_Sam sighed after Jazz hung up. No matter how excited she was, she really didn't want to go alone. But, that's the price of being a reporter. It would be… odd to have a friend come along for an interview._

_She put her cell away and began to walk towards the hotel while looking at her shoes, deep in thought. She was trying to figure out exactly what to say to S.A. when she met him. She was still on the first word when… she ran into someone, causing both to fall backwards onto their butts._

_"Oh my gosh!" she said, standing up to help the man up. He appeared to be her age. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. I was--I was--"_

_"Too deep in thought," the man finished, grabbing her hand to pull himself up. He was half-smiling, as if afraid to. "We all get lost in thought sometimes."_

_"Yeah... I'm just... really sorry."_

_"It's fine, don't worry."_


	8. Chapter Six: August 4, 2014

A/N: Alright! I'm just gonna get them all typed up all at once so I can just post them. Sounds like a good idea, no? Anyways, here ya go!

8888888888888

Chapter 6: August 4, 2014

8888888888888

"_It's today!_"

"Calm down, Sam!" Jazz said over the phone, trying desperately to make her friend quiet down.

"But it's _today!_" Sam complained. Jazz smiled and sighed, knowing her friend was too excited to care.

"So I've heard. Do you know his name yet?"

Jazz could almost _hear_ Sam's frown. "No, but I'm gonna find out today!"

"His show isn't until tomorrow," Jazz pointed out.

Now, Sam's smirk was evident in her voice. "But if I just _happen_ to _run into_ him as he's going to his _hotel_, I just _might_ get to _talk_ to him."

Jazz laughed. Good ol' Sam, always a rebel.

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you. It stinks that you have to work today! You could have come with me!"

Jazz sighed. "Yeah, Sam, I'd love to, but you know how small our staff is here. I'm lucky if they let me go tomorrow!"

"Well, see ya."

"Bye."

Sam sighed after Jazz hung up. No matter how excited she was, she really didn't want to go alone. But, that's the price of being a reporter. Besides, it would be... odd to have a friend come along for an interview.

She put her cell away and began to walk towards the hotel while looking at her shoes, deep in thought. She was trying to figure out exactly what to say to S. A. when she met him. She was still on the first word when... she ran into someone, causing them both to fall on their butts.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, standing up to help the man up. He appeared to be her age. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. I was--I was--"

"Too deep in thought," the man finished, grabbing her hand to pull himself up. He was half-smiling, as if afraid to. "We all get lost in thought sometimes."

"Yeah... I'm just... really sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry."

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. You?"

"Not at all. So..." Sam looked around and noticed three guys and a girl staring at them next to a large van. A guy with orange hair was trying to sneak his arm around the girl, but was getting hit every time he tried. At that point, Sam looked at the person she had run into. He had on a black cap, backwards, with some red hair sticking out and sunglasses over his eyes. His clothes were black and baggy, and his shirt read, "The light you see at the end of the tunnel is the headlamp of a fast-approaching train" in green. Sam smiled at the Goth guy, thinking they'd get along well. "Who are they?" she asked, nodding at the group of guys, and a girl.

It was then that the girl spoke. Well, screamed... "_Simple Apology! C'mon, we wanna get goin'!_"

The boy cringed and yelled back, "_I'll be there in a few minutes, Killin' Bratz!_"

The girl sulked for a minute, and the guy with orange hair tried to cheer her up. She punched him in the nose.

"Sorry 'bout them," the guy Sam ran into said. "They're my friends. We're kinda a band."

"Cool," Sam replied. "What do you play?"

"Uh, guitar, and I sing."

"Awesome."

"Oh, here," he handed her a card, "there's our band's information. We mostly play at local coffee shops and such."

" 'PARAnormal'?" Sam read. She looked up at him blushing and smiled. "Sounds cool. I'd love to hear you guys."

He smiled back. "Neat. Now if we can just find a place to play."

"Well, there's this----"

"**_SIMPLE APOLOGY, GETCHO FREAKIN' A OVER HERE!_**" the girl screeched at him. He blushed more.

"Hold on," he told Sam. He walked over to the girl, but that didn't stop Sam from hearing him shout at her.

"_Temper, ya better calm down!_"

"_Oh? And why should I, **Peace-Keeper?**_"

"_'Cause I **will** fightcha if I have ta!_"

The girl looked at him furiously before stomping off into the van. The boy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You better watch her, Nick. You know how she got last time," he said to the orange-haired guy.

"Right," he said, nodding and running into the van. The guy Sam had run into came back.

"Sorry," he said, "things can get kinda out of control with Temp."

"Who?" Sam asked curiously.

"Temp. Also known as Temper, Killin' Bratz, Psyche, Triple X, and Xexioxa, if you can pronounce it."

"...Not gonna ask about the third one and the last one."

"Good. She's... different."

"Different is good," Sam answered indignantly.

"Yep. And she's an awesome guitarist and singer."

Sam laughed. "So, who are the others?"

"Well, the one who was trying to make a pass at Kay--Temper--was Nick. He's got several nicknames, too, like Fire, Jester, Jest, and Nunca Serio."

" 'Nunca Serio'? You mean, never serious?"

"Yeah. Kay's Hispanic, fluent in Spanish; she came up with the nickname. Suits him, too."

Sam laughed. "What about the last two?"

"Well, the guy with blue-ish hair is Leo, a.k.a. Water, Philosopher, and Dr. Phil." Sam stared at him. He shrugged. "He watches too much of it."

"O...kay..."

"The guy with brown hair is Jon. His nicknames are Earth, Optimiser, and Benny."

"...Benny?"

The guy chuckled. "That's a long, silly story."

"Oh?"

"Kay tried to get him to go Goth, but he blatantly refused, so she settled on Emo, but it didn't work 'cause he was too optimistic, but all her Emo friends call him Benny now 'cause Benny was his Emo name."

"...Okay, then."

"I've also heard Kay called Slinger before, when we first met."

"Why?"

"She was apparently very good with a gun. Went to prison for a month for using one once."

"A month?"

"Good behavior, she didn't actually hurt anyone, and... she was ticking off the policemen."

Sam laughed again. "So why was Nick making passes at Kay?"

"They're dating," the guy said nonchallantly.

"Those two are dating! Must be an abusive relationship."

"No, Nick just said something about all the 'H-O-double-T chicks' in the town we just went through, which made Kay angry. You'd think he'd have learned by now not to make her angry."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, the only one who fought her and lived to tell the tale is standing in front of you."

Sam gaped. "**_You?_ ** You fought **_HER?_** What happened to a guy **_not_** fighting a girl?"

"It was purely self-defense!" he held his hands up as if to surrender. "All four of them will tell you that!"

"Alright, then." Sam took off her purple sunglasses, which she had worn to keep a "low profile", and rubbed her eyes. Keeping her eyes closed, she put the shades back on and asked, "Do you guys have a place to play here yet? I'd love to hear you sometime."

"No. Do you know a place?" He looked hopeful.

"Yeah, here," Sam handed him a flyer for a new coffee shop in town.

"Maybe I'll see you. My friends and I are there every night."

"Yeah, maybe you will." He took the flyer and pocketed it. Behind him, the van shook with a screech.

"_¡No tengo gusto de tú en todos! ¡Tú eres un idiota! ¡Mire lo que usted lo hizo! ¡Oh, no, callete! ¡Tus excusas no le ayudarán este vez!_" Kay chased Nick out of the van. "**_UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! MEN! SIMPLE APOLOGY, YA BETTA GETCHO BUTT OVA HERE BEFORE I KICK THIS LOUSY, WORTHLESS BAG OF MEAT NAMED NICK INTA THE NEXT MILLENIUM!_**"

The guys all winced, apparently taking her threat seriously.

"Sorry," the one said to Sam, "I kinda have to go."

"Wait!" Sam called as he began to leave. She ran to catch up with him, holding out her hand when she did. "My name's Samantha Manson, Sam, please."

The guy laughed as he shook her hand. "My name's Samuel. Sam. Sam Anthony."

Sam (Manson) stood there in shock. She had just had an entire freakin' conversation with S. A. without realizing it! She was just about to say how much she loved his work and had been looking forward to meeting him when she noticed one very important thing.

_His van had just left with him in it._

8888888888888

LYRICS

One more kiss could be the best thing But one more lie could be the worst And all these thoughts are never resting And you're not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now This world falls on me In this world there's real and make believe And this seems real to me

**You love me but you don't know who I am I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand And you love me but you don't know who I am So let me go Let me go**

I dream ahead to what I hope for And I turn my back on loving you How can this love be a good thing When I know what I'm goin through

In my head there's only you now This world falls on me In this world there's real and make believe And this seems real to me

**You love me but you don't know who I am I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand You love me but you don't know who I am So let me go Just Let me go... Let me go**

And no matter how hard I try I can't escape these things inside I know I knowww..

When all the pieces fall apart You will be the only one who knows Who knows

**You love me but you don't know who I am I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand And you love me but you don't know Who I am So let me go Just let me go**

**And you love me but you don't You love me but you don't You love me but you don't know who I am And you love me but you don't You love me but you don't You love me but you don't know me**

8888888888888

A/N: LMAO! Sorry, laughing hysterically at the irony of it all! (Sorry again, I'm laughing because of stuff that you'll see later, like--I'm just gonna shut up now). BYES, Y'ALL!

1 **Kay's rant. Roughly translates to: "I don't like you at all! You're an idiot! Look what you did! Oh, no, be quiet/shut up! Your lame excuses won't help you this time!"**

8888888888888

Sneak Peek!

_Sam glanced over at Kay, Nick, Jon, and Leo. They were ready to get started. Kay and Nick had their guitars on and tuned, Jon was already sitting at the drums, and Leo was at his keyboard. Sam put his guitar strap around his shoulder and got ready to play. He got a weird feeling that something would go wrong tonight._

_Unfortunately, Kay had more than a feeling that it would go down hill; Fate had told her it would. She didn't know how, but she knew she would find out. Kay had warned Nick, just in case._


	9. Chapter Seven: April 4, 2014

A/N: Alright, getting these all typed up! YAY! Lols. Here ya go!

8888888888888

Chapter 7: April 4, 2014

8888888888888

Sam glanced over at Kay, Nick, Jon, and Leo. They were ready to get started. Kay and Nick had their guitars on and tuned, Jon was already sitting at the drums, and Leo was at his keyboard. Sam put his guitar strap around his shoulder and got ready to play. He got a weird feeling that something would go wrong tonight.

Unfortunately, Kay had more than a feeling that it would go down hill; Fate had told her it would. She didn't know how, but she knew she would find out. Kay had warned Nick, just in case.

The five friends went on stage to the polite applause of the audience. They weren't expecting much, seeing as they were new in town. Sam stepped up to the mike to introduce them.

"Hey, everybody," he said quietly, "we're PARAnormal. I'm Peace-Keeper, Temper is on beat guitar, Jester's on bass, Philosopher on keyboard, and Optimiser on drums. You ready for some awesome music?" More polite applause, slightly more enthusiastic. "Alright!" Kay, Nick, Sam, Leo, and Jon started up the song "Lies" by Click Five.

_You told me you loved me So I don't understand Why promises are snapped in two And words are made to burn The bigger the better Some stolen from Japan Collected from around the world They'll catch you if they can_

_**Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah**_

_Do I have to catch you out To know what's on your mind Well Cleopatra died for Egypt What a waste of time The white ones the red ones And some you can't disguise The twisted twos that have the news Cant hide it in your eyes_

_**Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah**_

**Oh you know I know**

_You say you'll try harder But I think its just too late Well the car is revving in the drive And I'm not the sort to wait The bigger the better So make them all Sigone Collected from around the world Love lies on and on and on and on and on_

**_Lies Lies Lies Yeah (they're gonna get you) Lies Lies Lies Yeah (they wont forget you) Lies Lies Lies Yeah (oh they're gonna get you) Lies Lies Lies Yeah Oh you know I know Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah Lies Lies Lies Yeah_**

"Alright, we're gonna switch it up some throughout our show tonight," Sam said, "so next up is Shut Up, Shut Up, Shut Up by Simple Plan."

_There you go You're always so right It's all a big show It's all about you You think you know What everyone needs You always take time To criticize me It seems like everyday I make mistakes I just can't get it right It's like I'm the one You love to hate But not today_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down**_

_There you go You never ask why It's all a big lie Whatever you do You think you're special But I know, and I know And I know, and we know That you're not You're always there to point Out my mistakes And shove them in my face It's like I'm the one You love to hate But not today_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down Is gonna bring me down Will never bring me down**_

_Don't tell me who I should be And don't try to tell me what's right for me Don't tell me what I should do I don't wanna waste my time I'll watch you fade away_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down Shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down Bring me down shut up, shut up, shut up Won't bring me down shut up, shut up, shut up Bring me down shut up, shut up, shut up Won't bring me down Shut up, shut up, shut up**_

"Now, I'm sure you all want to hear some newer music, too, right?" Loud applause now. It seemed the audience was really enjoying them. _One less hassle with Kay_, Sam thought wryly. "Here's a song that I wrote, called Leavin' You."

_Knew you so well, so sad you're gone, without you, I don't know how I'll be strong, I can't think 'cause I'm so lonely, now I hope you'll see, you're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed, you're all I ever could hope to be_

_**Leavin' you is the worst thing I could imagine, leavin' you, I'd never try it if I dared, leavin' you, no one could ever hope to try, 'cause all I know is how much I cared, I'll never leave you, but you left me**_

_I know you didn't mean it, no way you could prevent it, but you're gone, and I must move on, I can't do this by myself, I need you beside me, I can't go on without you, you're all I want, all I need, all I ever could hope to be_

_**Leavin' you is the worst thing I could imagine, leavin' you, I'd never try it if I dared, leavin' you, no one could ever hope to try, 'cause all I know is how much I cared, I'll never leave you, but you left me**_

_You didn't mean it, you couldn't stop it, no one's love could ever top it, I loved you, but there you go, you left me, it hurts me so, he's the reason why you're gone, but he won't give up 'til he's done, there's more harm he wants to do, but it won't hurt me, nothing can hurt me, 'cause I'm without you,_

_**Leavin' you is something I'll never do, leavin' you, he attacked, and I made it through, leavin' you, I wish you could say it, too, now I'm so blue, you didn't make it through, I'd never leave you, but you, yeah, you, you left me, Leavin' you, I never could if I wanted, leavin' you, our love is gone now, leavin' you, no one could ever hope to try, your love came by, it passed me by, and now I cry, 'cause I could never, I would never, I promise you, you know I'm true, I wouldn't ever dream of leavin' you, but you left me**_

Kay and Nick noticed that Sam had started to cry in the middle of the song. They never knew what he had written it about, just that it was from his past experiences. Well, from the past two years.

That was another odd thing about Sam. He couldn't remember anything more than two years ago. That's how he got the name Super Amnesia. But, every so often, he got flashes of what _did_ happen to him before then. Unfortunately, they were usually painful memories.

Sam shook his head and announced the next song, Crazy by Simple Plan.

_Tell me what's wrong with society When everywhere I look, I see Young girls dying to be on TV They won't stop till they've reached their dreams Diet pills, surgery Photoshopped pictures in magazines Telling them how they should be It doesn't make sense to me_

_**Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save me? Can anybody tell me what's going on? Tell me what's going on? If you open your eyes You'll see that something is wrong**_

_I guess things are not how they used to be There's no more normal families Parents act like enemies Making kids feel like it's World War III No one cares, no one's there I guess we're all just too d--- busy And money's our first priority It doesn't make sense to me_

_**Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save me? Can anybody tell me what's going on? Tell me what's going on? If you open your eyes You'll see that something is wrong Is everybody going crazy? Is everybody going crazy?**_

_Tell me what's wrong with society When everywhere I look I see Rich guys driving big SUVs While kids are starving in the streets No one cares No one likes to share I guess life's unfair_

_**Is everybody going crazy? Is anybody gonna save me? Can anybody tell me what's going on? Tell me what's going on? If you open your eyes You'll see that something, something is wrong Is everybody going crazy? Can anybody tell me what's going on? Tell me what's going on? If you open your eyes You'll see that something is wrong**_

Nick and Kay started arguing in the middle of the song. Apparently, Nick had knocked into her and threw her off-balance. Kay retaliated by shoving him. Sam got between the two and reminded them, "We're in the middle of a gig!"

Both blushed and nodded, signaling Sam to continue with the next song.

Sam, laughed and shook his head, saying, "Our next song is I'm Here Without You by 3 Doors Down."

_A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same But all the miles that separate Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_**I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight it's only you and me**_

_The miles just keep rollin' As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_**I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl its only you and me**_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go It gets hard but it wont take away my love And when the last one falls When it's all said and done It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_**I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl its only you and me**_

"Next," Sam said, silently crying again, "is another song I wrote, Life Goes On."

_You say it's easy, you say it's fun, as if there's no work to be done, you act like nothin' bad ever happened to you, maybe so, but it won't always be true, Bad stuff happens everyday, but you don't care anyway, you think it's perfect, nothin' can go wrong, but when it does, you think that life goes on_

_**Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, that's what you're screamin', life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, now I'm here to finally show you that you are so wrong, life goes on, life goes on, life goes on…not**_

_I've been through bad, I've been through good, but you don't think it'll happen to you, I know you're wrong 'cause the world's so wrong, but you don't care 'cause life goes on_

_**Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, that's what you're screamin', life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, now I'm here to finally show you that you are so wrong, life goes on, life goes on, life goes on…not**_

_There's bad things and good that everyone goes through, but you think that won't happen to you, don't you realize that you're wrong, but you keep saying that life goes on_

_**Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, that's what you're screamin', life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, now I'm here to finally show you that you are so wrong, life goes on, life goes on, life goes on…not**_

_Bad things, good things, nice things, rude things, you keep thinking that I'm stinking up this world by being pessimistic, won't you realize that I'm realistic, you can't go on thinkin' that I'm wrong, 'cause it's you who is by sayin' that life goes on_

_**Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, that's what you're screamin', life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, you should see now that I've showed you that you are so wrong that life goes on…(not) life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, that's what you're screamin', life goes on, life goes on, life goes on, now this is done, and you are wrong, and now I'm gone 'cause life goes on…not**_

Kay and Nick noticed that Sam's knees were starting to give out underneath him. Kay had a small vision that whatever was gonna happen would during the next song. _Why does Fate follow Murphy's law?_ Kay thought. _Oh, yeah, She dated him for a time…._

"Our next song is yet another original, called Fadin' Out."

_Life passes you by, runs right by, leaves you eatin' its dust, then you turn around and realize your life's begun to rust, it's never easy to be all on your own, no friends to pull you through, then you realize the only friend you need has always been by you, but what if they're gone, what if they left you all alone, you'll have to make it by bein' on your own_

_**'Cause you're fadin' out (fadin' out), you're invisible to them, but you don't need them, no, you don't, if they think you'll give up, then you won't, you'll realize the only friend you need is you when you are finally through fadin' out**_

_No one cares 'cause here, you don't matter, you have doubts, it's the social ladder, who cares what you say, what you do, the only one who does is you, no one listens anyway, it's the same everyday_

_**'Cause you're fadin' out (fadin' out), you're invisible to them, but you don't need them, no, you don't, if they think you'll give up, then you won't, you'll realize the only friend you need is you when you are finally through fadin' out**_

_If you think that I'm wrong, go back, rewind this song, you'll realize that it's true, when you are finally through (fadin' out) I know this may sound weird, but after this you'll need no fear, if there's one constant I'm sure about, it's that everyone, everyone, everyone will fade out_

_**You're fadin' out (fadin' out), you're invisible to them, and there's nothing worse than fadin' out, 'cause once you're gone, then you're done, no one remembers the forgotten embers, that's just the way the world is, but have confidence in this, 'cause you're fadin' out (fadin' out), you're invisible to them, but you don't need them, no, you don't, if they think you'll give up, then you won't, you'll realize the only friend you need is you, you'll realize that my words are true, that I really cared for you, when you are finally through fadin' out, fadin' out, fadin' out, fadin' out, fadin' out, fadin' out,**_

That's when Kay saw it. It was so subtle she didn't catch it at first, then she saw what gave it away: he hadn't completely finished the song. Then, with the last two words of the song, he fell as his buckled. Nick and Kay, who had caught the subtle hints, rushed forward and caught him as he whispered into the mike.

_**I've faded.**_

The audience came towards the stage when they saw the singer/guitarist fall. Kay shot everyone a death glare.

"Y'all better back up," she growled. She saw someone reaching for a cell phone and hissed at him, "You dial for an ambulance, and you'll be dead before they pick up." The guy gulped and put the phone away as Kay looked around, scowling. "Same goes for all of ya! We got this covered, so _go_ _home!_" The people cleared out under her glare. Kay turned to the others as the last audience member sauntered out. "Well? Help me out here!"

Jon and Leo came around and helped to lay Sam out. All four stood up and transformed. Nick's hair became real fire and his shirt had an orange flame on it. Jon's only difference was his shirt becoming black with a brown boulder. Leo's hair turned neon-ish blue and his shirt had a blue water drop. The boys looked to Kay for guidance, having forgotten what they did last time. She sighed, saying, "Y'all are hopeless, ya know that, right?" The boys looked at her sheepishly, and she shook her head. "Okay, Leo, get him wet so Nick won't burn him." Jon raised the small bit of ground Sam was on to make it easier to get at him, and Leo did as commanded. He then moved back for Nick to heat Sam up with his pyrokinetics. Then, Kay moved forward and warned the others, "Back up! He won't be happy when I wake him." The boys shared a look that screamed, "Two upset, homicidal superheroes with anger problems? No **_DUH_** we're moving!" All three gave Kay and Sam a wide berth, knowing how each was individually.

Kay concentrated, and a single bolt of electricity jumped from her pointer finger to Sam's abdomen. He sat bolt upright, and Kay backed away just from the look on his face. But that look was replaced in favor of an odd, worried, frantic one.

"What?" Nick asked as he and the other boys walked over, deeming the crisis averted for now. "What happened?"

Sam was too frantic to speak coherently. All that came out was, "I--I--uh--w--well--I--"

"What did you see, Sam?" Kay asked, placing a hand on his knee. "Take a few deep breaths, then tell us."

Sam did, then whispered, "I--saw some of--my past…."

8888888888888

LYRICS

(Fadin' Out)

8888888888888

A/N: Poor Sam! Well, I'm just gonna say, next chappy is what _really_ makes this fic rated "T". Well,gottago,seey'all,byes:runs and hides from any murderous readers out there:

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_"Hello again, Sam," he said, chuckling at the name as if he knew something I didn't._

_"My name's not Sam, it's Danny," I said bitterly, then thought, _At least, I **think** it is…. _My memory of my past had been fading quickly throughout my time here. I think it was part of _their _plan. I wanted to know what would happen to me after I _didn't_ remember, but I thought it would be better if I _didn't_ know. Knowing _them_, it probably dealt with killing me in a brutal way and leaving the mangled body on my parents' doorstep. _If I **have** parents…_ I sighed. One of the worst things about forgetting was not being able to, well, remember. Yeah, sounds stupid, I know, but… it's true. If there was one thing I wanted, it was to remember everything again._


	10. Chapter Eight: June 4, 2011

A/N: Alright, next chappy!

8888888888888

Chapter 8: June 4, 2011

8888888888888

I looked around the room I was in, if you could call it a room. It was more like a dungeon. The door had a small window and a slot where food would come from. I was sitting on a hard cot, looking forward at a doorway. It led to the bathroom, which was a toilet, a shower nozzle, and a mirror. I got up and slowly walked up to the mirror, looking at my reflection. My hair was red and spiky with streaks of black and blue, and my eyes were an incredibly pale, dull, blue-ish gray. I heard the door open and ducked on instinct, fearing what was to come. I crawled away from the doorway, which was lucky because a blast of red ectoplasm came flying right where I was a minute ago. Following the blast was one of _them_. He flew in and stopped in front of me.

"Hello again, Sam," he said, chuckling at the name as if he knew something I didn't.

"My name's not Sam, it's Danny," I said bitterly, then thought, _At least, I **think** it is…._ My memory of my past had been fading quickly throughout my time here. I think it was part of their plan. I wanted to know what would happen to me after I didn't remember, but I thought it would be better if I didn't know. Knowing them, it probably dealt with killing me in a brutal way and leaving the mangled body on my parents' doorstep_. If I **have** parents…_ I sighed. One of the worst things about forgetting was not being able to, well, remember. Yeah, sounds stupid, I know, but… it's true. If there was one thing I wanted, it was to remember everything again.

_He _laughed, reminding me of my prior predicament. "Well, Danny, Sam, _whoever_, it's time for your daily 'workout'."

The "workout" _he_ was talking about was _not_ a workout at all. It consisted of _them_ dragging me out of the dungeon and into a chamber. Then, _they_ would chain me to a wall and shoot at me with ectoplasm. _They_ did it everyday, and the scars from the first day _still_ haven't disappeared.

_He_ grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me into the chamber. _The other guy_ was there, too. I could never remember what I used to call _them_, but I knew both names started with a "P". _They_ called each other Vlad and Dan, though. The one who called me Sam was Dan.

Vlad motioned Dan to bring me over to the wall. Once there, Vlad fastened me against it. The cold metal bit into my skin, which was hardly covered by my ripped-up shirt and jeans. Apparently, _they_ refused to give me new clothes. Vlad walked back over to Dan, and both charged up some ectoplasm. I knew what was coming, so I screwed up my eyes and tried to prepare for the attack.

It came suddenly, but the pain lingered. I knew that it was only the first round, and, sure enough, they were charging up more.

A few rounds later, _they_ unfastened me, and I fell to the floor, too weak to stand. _They_ advanced on me, and I blacked out.

8888888888888

The rest of that day was a blur, a long, painful blur, but I remember, after being thrown back into the dungeon, sitting down on the cot and starting to hum a sad song. I whispered the words to myself, thinking about Mystery Girl.

"_I'm sorry I left you, but I don't want you to go through what I'm feeling now,_"

MG was the girl I always thought about, but couldn't remember. She had black hair and eyes like amethysts. She always wore black, but always knew what to say to make me feel good… and I left her…. I left her all alone, even though it wasn't my fault. I feel so guilty….

I felt horrible. Why'd I have to leave? It… I was _so_ stupid! I should've known…. I should've known they'd find me anyway.

And now, now I'm stuck here, without her…. Without MG….

"_I want to be back there, but now I'm trapped somewhere, and I don't know how,_"

I… I wish I was with her instead of being trapped in this--this….

I sighed. How am I supposed to escape when I can't even beat _them?_ I have the feeling that if I beat them, I can go back… and I _really _want to go back….

If I don't, I don't know what'll happen, but I'm sure it'll be bad. Probably, I'll be doomed to this… this _torture_ for the rest of my life!

There are times when I ask myself, why? Why is it me? Why did they kidnap me instead of someone else? I don't remember doing anything to them, but I guess I must've, if they're treating me… like _this_….

But I've gotta beat them… or I'll never get outta here….

"_How I'll get out of this mess, but first I must confess,_"

Who knows if that will work, though? Who says I'll ever be able to beat them? I shook the thought from my head. If I keep thinking like that, I'll never beat them. I can't believe I got into this!

Why'd I get dragged into this? I just… can't understand why…. This all seems so… _insane! _What's the point? To cause me pain, then kill me? Why? Why not just get it over with? More importantly, _why me?_

"_I can't believe I'm in this, that I left you, my eternal bliss, something's horribly wrong but I can't go on without you or this, my true love's kiss._"

Why'd I leave? _Why?_ Why didn't I stay home? _Why did I leave her?_ She… she probably hates me now for it. Ugh, I just wanna go back home! Is that too much to ask? I mean, everyone's moved on without me, and I'm stuck _here_. How is this fair?

I frowned. Where _was_ here? It made no sense. I don't even know where I am, so why keep me confined in one area? They should know that I've got no sense of direction--I think--because they know me better than I know myself! Don't they? This has got me _so_ confused!

"_Life goes on without me, and I can't see anything besides this,_"

I--I can't keep this up much longer. I just want outta here! There's gotta be _some_ way….

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. This was driving me nuts. I was about ready to just give up for what it was worth. I wasn't gonna last much longer anyway. It would be easier to give up now….

I looked back at the "bathroom" again, then ran inside. There wasn't much, but I found one thing that could work. _The mirror_.

"_My life is done, I can't go on, I want this over with, I've got to get out of here, but this is nowhere,_"

I've gotta fix this, and this is the only way. Well, it seemed that way to me. The mirror. It was my only chance, or so I thought.

I don't get it, I was good! Wasn't I? Obviously, those two weren't, but does that give them the right to tear me away from MG, the only girl for me?

I was so frustrated, I punched the mirror. The shards of glass showered down around me, each one mirroring the tears falling down my face. They fell at my feet, and I looked back at my hand. It was bleeding at the knuckles and a few other places from the shards. I looked back at what was left of the mirror, seeing a cracked, spider-web effect. My face reflected back at me in several shapes and sizes, my eyes shining from tears, both shed and unshed. I hung my head. A shard caught my attention and I picked it up, placing it at my wrist. Everything was hopeless….

"_I can't believe I'm in this, that I left you, my eternal bliss, something's horribly wrong but I can't go on without you or this, my true love's kiss._"

The shard fell from my hand as I went into shock, just seeing a small driblet of blood. I backed up a step. How'd this happen? How'd I get to such a point, a point where I'd rather try to kill myself then try to work through this? I--I'd become something she would've hated….

I quickly tore part of my shirt off, wrapping and tying it around my wrist to stop the blood flow. Luckily, the cut wasn't too deep.

I sighed. I can't make it without her… there's no way I can do this without her help. She was the only thing keeping me strong. Why does everything happen to me? Isn't there some, I don't know, kind of not-evil half-ghost superhero out there who could be in this mess instead of me? Anyone? … Didn't think so….

"_I can't believe this happened to me, I can't pull through without you, I need you by me, and can't you see, without you, without this, you're the one that I miss,_"

My world began spinning before me, not from blood loss, but from the insane amount of questions in my head. Why me? Why now? Why here? Where's here? Nothing's normal anymore! How am I gonna get through this without anyone, without _her?_ There's gotta be some way….

I need to see her again…. I need to go back and be with her…. I need to get home…. I need to be _myself _again! … I need her with me….

I've gotta get out somehow, my only problem is how…. Fighting them is out of the question, I can barely stand during their "workout". There's gotta be another option, I just need to find it….

"_Life keeps spinning, and they're winning, without you by me, I can't be myself, now I'm someone else, but with your help, I can return, get my life back, I'll get my things packed, 'cause I'll be back, and you'll be with me, and now I see, you're the only one for me,_"

I--I have this… _feeling_, when everything's going wrong and it seems like there's no hope, I feel like, like she's waiting for me, like she's trying to find me… but she _can't_ find me, not without knowing where I am….

There's others looking, too; I can tell. Of course, no one knows where I am… and they probably never will…. I'm fine with that, though….

Aw, who am I kidding? I hate it! I hate feeling vulnerable, feeling like no one cared for me enough to try to find me…. I know they are, but it's not helping, at all. They won't find me, _they_ made sure of that. No one will….

I looked back at the mirror again. My face was still streaked with tears, but there was determination there, too. I knew what had to be done. I had to beat them and leave here. The only problem was, could I do it?

"_I can't believe I'm in this, that I left my eternal bliss, life goes on without me, and I can see you waitin' for me to finally be through all this, so we'll share our true love's kiss,_"

I'd find a way. Doubtless, some day, somehow, I'd find a way. I'd beat them, and I'd go back home. And none of this will matter. It won't matter at all.

It won't matter as soon as I see them all again, as soon as I get back home….

As soon as I'm with her….

As soon as we're together again….

"_I promise you this, yours is,_"

As soon as it's just the two of us, and _they're_ gone, and we're all fine again….

As soon as I'm out of all this trouble and with the people who care for me.

And that day is coming soon.

"_My true love's kiss._"

The door opened and Dan walked in.

Well, that day obviously isn't today….

8888888888888

LYRICS

(My True Love's Kiss)

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, that was sad, but it had to be done. It ended up a lot longer than I originally had it, so YAY! Next time jumps forward again to later August 4, which means… well, you'll see. BYES, y'all!

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_He had sung it without really noticing, and was surprised when he heard clapping behind him. There, once again wearing her violet sunglasses, was Sam Manson._

_"Hey…" he whispered._

_"Hi," she replied, sitting next to him, "that was really good. Did you write it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So, you have a girlfriend?" She looked rather put-out about this._

_"No, I don't. It was written a while ago. I never saw her again… I think," he said, staring up at her face. She perked up considerably after hearing that, then looked confused._

_"You mean you don't know? How can you not know if you saw her again?"_

_Sam turned on her, his expression angry. "How? Haven't you heard of that one nickname I have? 'Super Amnesia'? Did you ever think I might have gotten that name because I _have_ amnesia?"_

_"I'm sorry, I just… you reminded me so much of my…my friend."_


	11. Chapter Nine: August 4, 2014

A/N: Next chappy, yay!

8888888888888

Chapter Nine: August 4, 2014

8888888888888

"Wait a second," Jazz said, "you saw _S.A.?_"

"Yes!" Sam said happily. "And his name isn't 'S.A.', it's Samuel Anthony." Then she added, "but he prefers Sam."

"How's that for a coincidence?" Tuck asked. He was smiling as if he knew something the others didn't.

"What is it, Tuck?" Sam asked impatiently.

"You do notice you haven't stopped talking about him since you called us after he left?"

Sam blushed, knowing where he was probably going with this. "Tucker…" she warned.

"I think you like him!"

"_I_ think you'd like a few body parts disassembled!" Sam hissed, moving threateningly toward Tucker. Tucker ducked and hid behind Jazz.

"Sorry!" Tuck yelled, trying to stay away from Sam.

"Look, Sam," Jazz said, stepping up to her, "calm down, okay?"

"Fine," Sam huffed, "but one more comment like that, and I'll…."

"Okay!" Tucker said, backing up with his hands up.

"Well, you said something about a band?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "He's in a band. PARAnormal. I gave him a flyer for that new coffee shop in town. You know, the Ghostly Latte?"

"Oh, yeah… so will he play there?"

"Of course! … I sure hope so…."

"Well, let's go! He might be there!"

"Ya think?" Jazz asked, sounding hopeful.

"Why not?"

"_C'mon!_" Tuck yelled, already standing at the door. The girls shook their heads and followed him out.

8888888888888

"Ya sure about this, Ecto?" Kay asked as their group flew to the coffee shop. Jon, Leo, and Nick were in their elemental modes, Kay in her witch outfit, and Sam as Spectral. He and Kay were flying while Jon was on a piece of floating rock, Leo on a water-based cloud he made, and Nick on a mass of floating dark energy kept stable by Kay. In other words, he had to keep his mouth shut for once or he'd go falling down several stories onto the street.

"Yes, Psyche, I'm sure," Spectral replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"This place is known for having ghosts galore!" Nick called out. "What if one of them knew you from… before somehow?"

"No one here knows me, Fire."

"What about that girl?" Jon asked.

"What girl?"

"The one from earlier, who told you about this place?"

"Oh, Sam? She didn't know me, either."

"Didn't seem like that when you two were talking…" Leo sang.

"Stay out of this, Water…" Spectral growled. Leo shrugged.

"Well, what if she _does_ know you?" Jon asked.

"That's highly unlikely, Earth."

"It's possible, though," Nick said.

"Ya know what? It doesn't matter, anyway. We're gone in less than a week, so even if she does know me, it won't matter. She won't ever see me again…."

"You sound said about that," Kay stated.

"I don't know… there's just… _something_ about her…."

"You like her!" the other four chorused, causing Spectral to blush.

"Aw, Sammy's got a crush!" Kay cooed, which the guys immediately decided was creepy.

"No, I don't! … And you know I hate being called that."

"I know, but you make it _so_ easy!"

Spectral sighed. Kay was hopeless sometimes….

"Yeah, well… look, there's the place, let's go," Spectral said, spotting the coffee shop and diving towards it.

"Yeah, don't wanna keep your girlfriend waiting," said Nick, glancing at Kay to show he was as clued-in as she was. Both had the feeling that the girl Sam had met that day _did_ know him. They remembered the pictures he had drawn (Kay had told Nick about them), and that girl looked a _lot_ like who Kay had dubbed the Black-And-Violet Angel. They just had to see what color eyes she had…. Unfortunately, that appeared to be easier said than done.

8888888888888

"Okay, everyone, our next act up will be a new group here, PARAnormal!" a guy was announcing the acts, each of which sang a few songs, depending upon the audience's approval. He was also trying some comedy, but it didn't always work too well.

Sam, Kay, Nick, Jon, and Leo came onstage, ready to perform. The guy, Matt, came up to Sam, who was surprised and widened his eyes.

"How'd you come up with the name 'PARAnormal'?" he asked.

"Uh…," Sam was speechless, but, of course, Nick never was.

"Well, you see, Peace-Keeper over there got us into all sorts of paranormal stuff. Ya know, vampires, elves, witches," he cast a secretive look at Kay here, and she smirked, "mystic animals, fairies, orcs, and ghosts." He winked at Sam, who rolled his eyes. "We just thought it'd be a cool name."

"Well, let's see if you have good enough music to back up that cool name."

Nick nodded at Sam and smirked before letting Sam take over.

"Our first song is Live Your Life, a song I wrote."

_My life's tough, but there's been tougher, you think yours is rough, it gets rougher, you ought to try livin' in style, 'cause I know it's been quite a while_

_**Since you lived your life, have a good time, lose the strife, 'cause you need to learn to live your life**_

_You're just a kid, go have some fun, you don't always have things needin' to be done, you need a break, take some time, maybe then you'll learn that it's fine_

_**To just live your life, have a good time, lose the strife, 'cause you need to learn to live your life**_

_This time it's mine, can't I just say, why try, I'll make it anyway, I need to heed my own words 'cause I can't seem to dream of livin' my own life_

_**So live your life, have a good time, have some fun, no more work to be done, at least not now 'cause you'll see somehow, I was right, so lose the strife, and finally, finally, finally just live your life**_

Sam paused as the audience applauded. He… he didn't know what song to do! He looked at Kay, who was standing next to him, for song options.

"Loves Long Lost," she whispered, "just trust me!"

"…Okay…" Sam sighed and announced the song.

_Sweet baby, how could this happen, you know how much I care, now I'm sorry, and I mean it, you know I wouldn't dare, now I miss you, I can't pull though, no one knows how much it hurts to say that now, today_

_**My love's long lost, there's a double meaning in that somewhere, no one knows how much I care, I can't remember both of you, but to the one that I do, I never meant to put you through all this, but now, both of you are my loves long lost**_

_I miss you dearly, I know you miss me, too, but can't you see I didn't want to be without you, but I can't go back, I can't hold back, I'll find them and when I do, I'll avenge you_

_**My love's long lost, there's a double meaning in that somewhere, no one knows how much I care, I can't remember both of you, but to the one that I do, I never meant to put you through all this, but now, both of you are my loves long lost**_

_I miss you, you know it's true, I can't go on, knowing all that went wrong, I need you with me, and can't you see, when I'm without you, I can't pull through, the things that I've done, the places I've gone, they don't mean a thing to me, 'cause I can't see, what's right or wrong anymore, I need you like never before, can't you see, I need you to be with me_

_**'Cause my love's long lost, there's a double meaning in that somewhere, I can't find you anywhere, I can't remember both of you, but this song is for you two, can't tell you yet, no one would bet that I'd ever find love again, 'cause we never even began to prove to one another, but why bother, I loved you, you loved me, too, but I can't go through this, because both of you are my loves long lost, oh, my loves… long… lost…**_

As soon as the song was over, Sam ran off the stage in silent tears. He left his electric guitar, but grabbed an acoustic. He went outside, sat down, and lightly strummed a few chords, staring at the only stars he could see.

He didn't hear the door open behind him. Or the girl who listened quietly as he played My True Love's Kiss.

_I'm sorry I left you, but I don't want you to go through what I'm feeling now, I want to be back there, but now I'm trapped somewhere, and I don't know how, How I'll get out of this mess, but first I must confess,_

_**I can't believe I'm in this, that I left you, my eternal bliss, something's horribly wrong but I can't go on without you or this, my true love's kiss,**_

_Life goes on without me, and I can't see anything besides this, My life is done, I can't go on, I want this over with, I've got to get out of here, but this is nowhere,_

_**I can't believe I'm in this, that I left you, my eternal bliss, something's horribly wrong but I can't go on without you or this, my true love's kiss,**_

_I can't believe this happened to me, I can't pull through without you, I need you by me, and can't you see, without you, without this, you're the one that I miss, life keeps spinning, and they're winning, without you by me, I can't be myself, now I'm someone else, but with your help, I can return, get my life back, I'll get my things packed, 'cause I'll be back, and you'll be with me, and now I see, you're the only one for me,_

_**I can't believe I'm in this, that I left my eternal bliss, life goes on without me, and I can see you waitin' for me to finally be through all this, so we'll share our true love's kiss, I promise you this, yours is, my true love's kiss.**_

He had sung it without really noticing, and was surprised when he heard clapping behind him. There, once again wearing her violet sunglasses, was Sam Manson.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Hi," she replied, sitting next to him, "that was really good. Did you write it?"

"Yeah."

"So, you have a girlfriend?" She looked rather put-out about this.

"No, I don't. It was written a while ago. I never saw her again… I think," he said, staring up at her face. She perked up considerably after hearing that, then looked confused.

"You mean you don't know? How can you not know if you saw her again?"

Sam turned on her, his expression angry. "How? Haven't you heard of that one nickname I have? 'Super Amnesia'? Did you ever think I might have gotten that name because I have amnesia?"

"I'm sorry, I just… you reminded me so much of my…my friend."

Sam shook his head. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so harsh, it's just… everything I _do _remember…. It seems that my whole life was… painful memories," he laughed bitterly, then frowned. "What friend?"

"Oh… he was just an old friend of mine," Sam said, looking very sad.

"…'was'? What… what happened to him?" The artist appeared surprised to have asked that, and immediately amended it by saying, "But if you aren't comfortable with telling me--"

The reporter laughed slightly, then said, "It's fine, and you just reminded me of him even more. Kinda funny, actually, how much you act the same…. But, it's fine. You just don't want to bring it up with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"Who are they?"

"His parents," she said bluntly. "He went missing five years ago. No one's seen him since. Everyone thinks he's… dead, including his parents."

"Do you?"

"Me?" Sam laughed, remembering her lost friend. All the times he could have died (fully) before and never managed it, and he wanted to know if she thought he was dead? "No." She looked up at the stars, leaning back against a wall. "No. He's still out there. I know it. And Tuck Foley and Jazz know it, too."

"Tuck?" Sam questioned. "Jazz?" Something about those names… sounded familiar….

"My friends. Jazz was--is--his sister."

"Tuck's?"

"No. Jazz Fenton. My friend who ran away was her brother."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We're still looking for him. Have been for five long years."

"Good luck finding him."

"Thank you," Sam said, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "That means a lot, it really does." She started to leave.

The artist was suddenly struck with an idea. "What was his name? You know, so I can help look? I might have even seen him before! Can you describe him?"

Sam turned around again, a full-fledged smile bringing light to her whole face. "He has raven-black hair and icy, calm-after-the-storm blue eyes."

"And… his name?" For some reason, this was all… _familiar_ to the paint-speckled artist.

Sam was now laughing slightly, an amazingly large grin plastered on her face. "He'd kill me if he heard me say this, but we, that is, Tuck, Jazz, and I, liked to call him the Less-Than-Graceful, Clueless-As-Always, Heroic-When-Necessary, Astronaut-To-Be… Danny Fenton." She turned again and went back inside, leaving a shocked artist in her wake, staring after her in confusion.

"…Danny?"

_(A/N: I'd end it here, but I'm kinda tired of short chappies, so… lucky you people! )_

8888888888888

"There you are!" Kay hissed at Sam. "You missed the finale! You _never_ miss the finale! What kept you?"

"Sam."

Kay rolled her eyes and Nick sighed, "Shoulda known it was your girlfriend…."

"**_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_**" Sam said angrily.

There was a gasp from behind, then someone turned Sam around by his arm, nearly screaming, "**_Danny?_**"

Sam was now staring up at a girl with red hair, black bangs, and blue-green eyes that held unshed tears. She hugged Sam tightly, repeating the name "Danny".

Sam finally pulled away, saying, "I'm sorry, but… do I know you?"

The girl paused and took a good look at him. Her eyes widened when she took in his red, black, and blue hair, grey eyes, and paint-speckled black clothes.

"Ohmigosh," she gasped. "I'm _so_ sorry, I just--you--I heard--that was--"

"Just say it," Kay said, looking amusedly at the girl.

"You just reminded me of my brother…."

"I seem to be reminding a lot of people about others today…" Sam replied. "What did I do that reminded you?" Nick groaned shortly in response to Sam's rhyme.

"What you said… about a girlfriend."

"I don't have one," Sam said immediately. Kay and Nick laughed, seeing as it came out rather defensively. Sam sighed. "You two are never going to let me forget this, are you?"

"Nope," Leo said as he and Jon joined them. "It would be bad for your psyche."

Sam stared in confusion. "How, exactly?"

Leo shrugged. "I dunno. Kay told me."

"_Kay…_" Sam said, turning on her in time to see her making a last cutting motion at her throat, then blush.

She laughed nervously and ducked away, saying, "I'd-better-pack-up-my-guitar_-¡Deboir!_"1 She took off, and Sam turned back around to see that the girl who hug-attacked him was still there.

"Um… who was it that I reminded you of?" Sam asked.

"My brother."

"Oh…. Who are you?"

The girl blushed as if she just remembered that she never introduced herself. "Jazz…."

Sam gaped, having remembered his earlier conversation. "Jazz Fenton? So, you're looking for Danny?"

"Yes, how'd you know that?"

"His girlfriend told him," four voices answered as a guy and Sam Manson came over. Sam punched the guy on his arm. Obviously, she was friends with him.

"Shut up, Tucker," she hissed at the boy. He laughed, and Jazz gasped.

"You mean he's--? But then I--what's--_how_--?" she stammered.

Sam suddenly realized that they were talking about him… and that he hadn't introduced himself. "Uh, hi. I'm--"

"We know who you are," Tucker said, "seeing as Sammy won't shut up about you."

There were two groans, then two voices saying, "Please don't call me that!" Both Sams looked at one another, then blushed as everyone laughed at them. "_It's not funny!_"

"Are you two psychic or something?" Leo asked, somewhat serious because he knew Sam (A) could have psychic powers… sometimes…. "Ya know, 'cause you keep saying the same thing, like you're reading each other's minds."

"And we know that only works if two people have either psychic powers or some kind of psychic connection, or if it's one really strong psychic," Jon said. Nick glared, thinking Jon was telling these strangers too much.

"Ex-nay on the ychic-psay," Nick sang.

Sam A. thought quickly, seeing that the conversation would go downhill from here. "Well, since you seem to know me, who are _you?_"

"You already know us," Sam and Jazz said.

"So, if I'm right, you're Tucker Foley, right?"

"Yeah," all three said together.

"Well, now that we all know each other…" Kay said as she came back. She was rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Sam A said, eyes widening, "Sam, Tuck, Jazz, these are Nick--"

"Yo."

"--Jon--"

"Hi!"

"--Leo--"

"May your day be as wonderful as the world is round," Leo said, bowing.

Jazz, Tuck, and Sam stared, not used to Leo's… oddities.

"…That means have a good day," Leo said, upset that they didn't understand.

"We knew that, it was how you said it, and how sudden," Jazz replied. Leo perked up, but Sam and his other three friends rolled their eyes.

"--and Kay," Sam finished.

"…you should, Sam," Kay said suddenly, looking at Sam Manson.

"W--What?" she stammered. She had been asking herself about….

Sam A jumped in, pushing Kay away. "Don't mind her, she thinks she's psychic."

"_You should! Trust me!_" Kay called back as Sam dragged her outside.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed.

"That Sam should listen to her instincts," Kay replied in the same hushed tone. "I _knew_ you knew each other!"

"What?"

"Sam knows you, but she doesn't know it's you," Kay replied cryptically.

Sam sighed. "You're not gonna give me a straight answer, are you?"

"Does Leo ever speak normally?"

"…No."

"There's your answer."

"Look, let's just go. We have to get up early for the show tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll get the guys!" Kay disappeared inside. There were several screams, and Kay came back out, dragging Jon and Leo by the wrist and pulling Nick by his hair. Kay looked pleased with herself.

"…I don't think I want to know what you did to deserve that," Sam said to Nick. He glared, silently saying back, "Good choice".

Kay laughed and pulled the three boys in the direction of their hotel, Sam trailing behind, smiling bemusedly.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_I lost myself at your show last night Looking at the sparkling eyes In the middle of a fresher crowd You keep living like you're a movie star But tell me who you really are When the lights go down_

_Baby your a glitter doll On the radio I dissolve In the stereo You've got me You've got me coming back for more_

_**Pop princess hold my hand Pop princess I'm a fan Pop princess I need you now Freak me out turn me inside out Pop princess make me smile Pop princess drive me wild Pop princess I need you now So baby turn your love up loud**_

_You were hiding in a darkened stall Waiting on your curtain call Getting your piece of mind But I was looking past the glossy stare I knew who was really there And I'd like to spend some time_

_Baby your a glitter doll On the radio I dissolve In the stereo You've got me You've got me coming back for more_

_**Pop princess hold my hand Pop princess I'm a fan Pop princess I need you now Freak me out turn me inside out Pop princess make me smile Pop princess drive me wild Pop princess I need you now So baby turn your love up loud**_

_Baby girl I think you're radical But you're a star and I'm fanatical Can we start something new Just between me and you_

_**Pop princess hold my hand Pop princess I'm a fan Pop princess I need you now Freak me out turn me inside out Pop princess make me smile Pop princess drive me wild Pop princess I need you now So baby turn your love up loud Pop princess ohh Pop princess ohh So baby turn your love up loud Pop princess ohh Pop princess ohh So baby turn your love up loud Pop princess ohh Pop princess ohh So baby turn your love up loud Pop princess I need you now So baby turn your love up loud**_

8888888888888

A/N: See? Much better length-wise! Anyway, next chapter jumps back a bit to when Sam A tells the others about what his vision from the past was. _WILL BE SHORT!_ So, see y'all laya! BYES!

1 **_Debo ir!_- I must go!**

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_"Maybe you couldn't escape," Kay said quietly. "maybe they made sure you couldn't leave, and after a while you just gave up."_

_"…that's just depressing."_

_Kay shrugged. "Ya asked for ideas on _why_, you didn't say they had to be happy, smiley-faced, polka-dot-_y_-flowers ideas where everything ends up peachy. Face it, this is _real life_, nothing ends up like in books and movies." She crossed her arms, daring someone to go against her. Of course, Jon, being the optimistic idiot he was, spoke up._

_"Who says it doesn't?"_

_"**Excuse** me?"_

_"Who says life doesn't end up good? Maybe there's a good ending that Sam hasn't seen yet! He just needs to wait 'til he sees it."_

_"If there was a good ending, he'd be living it now!"_

_"Maybe he is. Maybe this is his idea of a good ending!"_

_"THEN WHY IS HE SO MOPEY ALL THE TIME, HUH? WHY DOES HE LOCK HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM AND HARDLY EAT?" Kay was screaming now._

_"MAYBE HE'S JUST GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME!" Jon surprised everyone by screaming as well._

_"THEN THIS ISN'T A VERY GOOD ENDING, IS IT?"_

_"WOULD YOU GUYS _**SHUT UP!**_" Sam screamed._


	12. Chapter Ten: April 4, 2014

A/N: Here I am again! Lols, you guys are probably tired of me by now, huh? Okay, before I begin, thank you guys sooo much! I'm 27 reviews away from 100! Anyways, here ya go!

8888888888888

Chapter Ten: April 4, 2014

8888888888888

Sam, Kay, Nick, Jon, and Leo were gathered inside their van, trying to understand Sam's vision of his past. He had just finished telling them what he saw and was looking around, hoping one of them would be able to explain it.

"Why'd you want to be called Danny?" Jon asked, confused.

"I dunno," Sam replied. "Think it was my real name?"

"It _might_ be, but why was that guy calling you Sam?"

"Maybe… maybe he knew that I would use that name, or wanted me to."

"Why'd they want to kill you?" Nick questioned.

"I dunno, I must've gotten them mad. Why do you think Kay gets homicidal on us?"

"HEY!"

"Sorry."

"Maybe you had your ghost powers back then, and they were enemies!" Leo said.

Sam scoffed, dismissing the thought. "Like I had powers then! If I did, I would've escaped, wouldn't I?"

"Oh, yeah…."

"Maybe you couldn't escape," Kay said quietly. "maybe they made sure you couldn't leave, and after a while you just gave up."

"…that's just depressing."

Kay shrugged. "Ya asked for ideas on why, you didn't say they had to be happy, smiley-faced, polka-dot-y-flowers ideas where everything ends up peachy. Face it, this is real life, nothing ends up like in books and movies." She crossed her arms, daring someone to go against her. Of course, Jon, being the optimistic idiot he was, spoke up.

"Who says it doesn't?"

"**Excuse** me?"

"Who says life doesn't end up good? Maybe there's a good ending that Sam hasn't seen yet! He just needs to wait 'til he sees it."

"If there was a good ending, he'd be living it now!"

"Maybe he is. Maybe this is his idea of a good ending!"

"THEN WHY IS HE SO MOPEY ALL THE TIME, HUH? WHY DOES HE LOCK HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM AND HARDLY EAT?" Kay was screaming now.

"MAYBE HE'S JUST GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME!" Jon surprised everyone by screaming as well.

"THEN THIS ISN'T A VERY GOOD ENDING, IS IT?"

"WOULD YOU GUYS **_SHUT UP!_**" Sam screamed. Everyone turned and stared at him. He hadn't spoken at all, and now he was standing, fists clenched and eyes glowing yellow, looking ready to kill the next person who spoke. "It doesn't matter what happened then. This is now, and no one mention this **_ever again_**." He turned around and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be in my room, so _**don't bug me**._" A door slammed, signaling that the others could speak again. All four spoke at the exact same time.

"What was that all about?"

8888888888888

Sam's room

8888888888888

Sam picked up the first thing he saw and threw it, releasing a good portion of his anger in that throw. A shattering sound followed, and he realized he had thrown a picture. He walked over to where it landed and picked it up, being careful of broken glass. It was a picture of his old friends, along with him and… Marissa. It was the CRAMMERS. Then, he remembered the hotline they had made to help the other college students. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed.

"Hello, you've reached 1-85-CRAMMERS," a voice said over the phone. "My name is Rebekah, how may I help you?"

"Bek!" Sam almost yelled into the phone. "Bek, it's me, it's Sam!"

"Oh… my… gosh," Rebekah gasped. "Sam, is that really you?"

"Yeah."

"Where-are-you?What's-been-going-on?Are-you-okay?What-exactly-happened-back-then?"

Sam smiled; Bek hadn't changed at all. "In order, nearby, a lot, sort of, and it's a _long_ story."

"Hold on a sec, I'm getting everyone and putting you on speak, 'kay?"

"Alright." There was a pause on the other end, interrupted by Bek running and five voices screaming, "**_WHAT?_**" There was a rush to the phone, someone pressed a button, and suddenly Sam was hit with a multitude of voices.

"Sam! What've you been up to?"

"Where are you?"

"We miss you so much!"

"What happened to Mar?"

"_Where are you?_"

"What happened to you?"

"Where'd you go?"

"**_WHERE ARE YOU?_**"

Sam laughed, being able to tell who said what even though he hadn't seen them in a year. They were Michael, Alexis, Elaine, Charlie, Alexis (again), Raymond, Rebekah, and Alexis (again (again)), respectively.

"In order…" Sam began, pausing to laugh some more, "a lot, nearby, I missed you, too, I'll tell you later, _nearby_, a lot, it's a long story, and **_NEARBY!_**"

Everyone laughed, and Bek said, "I told you it was him!"

"_How_ nearby, Sam?" Alexis asked.

Sam laughed. Alexis was always the impatient one. "A couple towns over."

There were three squeals as the girls got excited.

"You've gotta visit us, Sam!" Elaine said.

"I… I can't, sorry," Sam said sincerely. "I can't because I've got my job to do."

"What's your job?" Ray asked.

"You'd never believe it," Sam said sarcastically, "I'm a famous… _artist!_"

There were six sarcastic gasps, then Bek gasped for real.

"You mean, _you're_ the S.A. everyone here is talking about?"

"Yeah."

"But you're last name is Doe!"

"I legally changed it to… Anthony."

"_Ohhh_," all six said in realization. There was a pause as they were reminded of Marissa.

"Well," Charlie said slowly, breaking the silence, "when _can_ you come visit us?"

"Probably in a year or two."

"What? Why that long?" Michael complained.

"Because I have a lot of towns, and I'm on tour, so I have to stick to that schedule."

"That stinks," Ray said.

"Maybe… maybe you guys could come to one of the towns I'll go to!"

"I don't think so. We're all still in _college_, remember?" Alexis said in a "you-think-you're-better-than-us-but-you're-not" voice.

Sam winced, knowing she was still mad that he left. "Sorry. Well, I'll talk to you guys again, you know, when I have the time."

"Okay, but first…" Bek said, then everyone joined in, "CAN WE HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?"

All seven of the old friends laughed, and Sam replied, as was his custom, "I'll do you one better. You get an autograph _and_ a picture."

The girls did fan-girl squeals, and Sam could hear three thuds as they pretended to faint. The guys all cheered, finishing their joke.

"But anyway, I should probably go. The guys'll be worried."

"You _replaced **US?**_" Alexis and Raymond said in mock-hurt.

"Well, no one could replace you two, but Kay and Nick are pretty close to it…."

There were two "hmph"s as everyone else laughed at Alexis and Raymond.

"Okay, guys, I've _really_ got to go, but I'll call as soon as I've got free time."

"**coughas-soon-as-his-arm-breaks-from-drawing-so-much,-thus-disabling-him-from-drawing-'cause-we-all-know-he-wouldn't-stop-any-other-waycough**," Michael said in a pretend coughing fit. Everyone except Sam laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, Mike," Sam said. "Just know that I'll get you back for this!"

"'As soon as you've got free time'," Mike said, copying Sam's earlier statement. Everyone, even Sam, laughed at that.

"Look, guys, I've really got to go," Sam said, looking down at the broken picture frame in his hand.

"_Aw_, why?" Elaine complained.

"'Cause I have some… stuff I'd like to do," he replied, smiling at the picture.

"Alright," Charlie said in a disappointed voice.

"Bye, Sam!" all six chorused.

"Bye, Charlie, Ray, Lex, Mike, Elaine, Bek. I'll talk to you later." Sam hung up and looked again at the picture. He smiled and grabbed some old copies of pictures and his art supplies and set to work.

Several hours later, his work was done. Smiling, he held up his masterpiece, a collage of photos that was made to look like the smashed picture. After he proudly tacked it to the wall, he stared at it for a moment, remembering old times.

Unannounced, the vision of MG popped up in front of his eyes. He sighed, trying to figure out who she was.

A yell from Kay shattered his thoughts and reminded him that he had yet to eat dinner.

He looked into a mirror next to his desk and saw a boy with blue eyes and black hair, about eighteen years old, crying as he ran away from a mansion, leaving a girl with black hair and violet eyes sobbing on the doorstep. Sam recognized her immediately as MG, and the boy looked familiar, but he couldn't place him. Sam suddenly felt sad as well, and angry that he would leave her….

That thought made Sam jolt. He felt as though _he_ was the one who left her, as though _he _caused her that pain….. For a split second, his eyes darkened to blue, and his hair faded to black, but it was gone a moment later, causing him to think he was hallucinating.

He turned away, heading to dinner. What he didn't notice was the boy in the mirror suddenly appear in a dungeon where two villains were changing his hair and eye color so no one would recognize him. Grey, pain-filled eyes looked out from under red, black, and blue tri-colored hair, silently begging for someone's help. Sadly, he wouldn't get it in time.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_Oh what mess you've got the best of my heart It broke and now it's just a joke Cause you're moving right along I'm still here and you're gone Oh what shame You know I didn't mean for the winds to change Won't ever be the same Cause the kisses that you blew Could never ever move_

_**I think I need some time by myself Without anybody else I just need to unwind In my time machine I need to go far away A few years back would be ok I just need to unwind In my time machine**_

_Hey you Ya I'm talking to you You lost the love in bed And now it's just dead Cause it didn't mean a thing Waiting for a ring Hey it's a game And ain't it a shame that it's just a show I thought that this was love But I can't be fooled again I'm cryin' out But I can't give in_

_**I think you need some time by yourself Without anybody else You just need to unwind In your time machine You need to go far away A few years back would be ok You just need to unwind In your time machine**_

_All the things that we could change (things that we could change) Now we'll never be the same_

_**I think I need some time by myself Without anybody else I just need to unwind In my time machine I need to go far away A few years back would be ok I just need to unwind In my time machine By Myself I don't need anybody else I just need to unwind In my time machine In my time machine**_

8888888888888

A/N: Something tells me I revealed too much, but, oh, well. You still need to see if either Sam finds out and how. Well, BYES, y'all!

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_He didn't know what to do. They had told him their plan, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop them. Unfortunately, they were right. Their plan was pure evil, too._

_He just couldn't remember it._

_That was part of their plan… he thought. He wasn't entirely sure about it. Forget it, he wasn't entirely sure about **anything!** All he knew was his first name, Danny. Of course, he wasn't even sure about **that**, seeing how often Dan Phantom called him Sam._

_Vlad Plasmius wasn't any better, especially with his Room. His Room was also called the torture chamber, but Danny didn't remember that. He only knew it as The Room of Total Pain, Torment, Torture, and Ridicule, or just The Room. Either way, every time Danny went in, he came out with more scars, burns, and bruises._

_Danny sighed, rolling over on the cot and nearly falling off. He had to get out somehow, but how? No one knew where he was because he was stupid enough to run away. His friends would be looking for him, but they don't know where he was last. He should've known that Plasmius and Dan would've found him no matter where he was._

_They were just creepy like that._


	13. Chapter Eleven: June 4, 2014

A/N: Back once again!

8888888888888

Chapter 11: June 4, 2010

8888888888888

He didn't know what to do. They had told him their plan, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop them. Unfortunately, they were right. Their plan was pure evil, too.

He just couldn't remember it.

That was part of their plan… he thought. He wasn't entirely sure about it. Forget it, he wasn't entirely sure about **anything!** All he knew was his first name, Danny. Of course, he wasn't even sure about **that**, seeing how often Dan Phantom called him Sam.

Vlad Plasmius wasn't any better, especially with his Room. His Room was also called the torture chamber, but Danny didn't remember that. He only knew it as The Room of Total Pain, Torment, Torture, and Ridicule, or just The Room. Either way, every time Danny went in, he came out with more scars, burns, and bruises.

Danny sighed, rolling over on the cot and nearly falling off. He had to get out somehow, but how? No one knew where he was because he was stupid enough to run away. His friends would be looking for him, but they don't know where he was last. He should've known that Plasmius and Dan would've found him no matter where he was.

They were just creepy like that.

Danny just wished he had something to do, something to break the monotony, something like… a hobby. A hobby would be _very_good for him right now. He'd tried singing, but he just got beaten harder by them for it. He'd tried writing, but they thought the scribbles on the ground were coded escape plans.

So, he drew. He drew everything he could remember. He drew trees, animals, even people. Especially _her_. His Mystery Girl. MG. The only girl for him.

He thinks. He wasn't entirely sure of their relationship. For all he knew, she could be his sister! Or a best friend, or something…. He wouldn't want to ruin their friendship by being rejected. Then, they'd feel awkward around each other. But, if she felt the same way….

Danny shook his head. How could he be thinking of _that?_ Especially in _here_. He must've been hit in the head too many times, to be thinking of an imaginary love-life!

_I mean,_ he thought, _so what if she's pretty? There are other girls out there! So what if she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met? I'll find someone else! So what if she's the only thing keeping me going? Someone else is sure to be able to make me feel that way, too! So what if she's the only one I've ever **really** loved? I've got hormones! …At least, I **think** I still do…._ He sighed.

_Who am I kidding? I can't live without her! The thought of her **alone** is the only thing keeping me alive. But what if I can't make it out? What if I never find her? What if--what if she gives up hope in me coming back? What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if… she found another guy to replace me…?_ Danny cried, curled up in a ball on the cot. That one thought alone brought him more pain than a thousand of Plasmius' and Phantom's beatings.

Several states away, a black-haired, violet-eyed girl was sobbing in her bed, thinking about the boy who left her a year and two months ago. No one had seen him since, but she hadn't given up in him. Everyone around her thought she had the thought that she'd wake up one morning to see him outside on her doorstep, waiting for her. What no one knew was that she had found a note from him. It had taken awhile to find it, but she had. It explained why he had to leave, and why he wouldn't be back… at least, not soon. It also finally said the one thing she had been the most upset about him _not_ saying. It said good bye. The thing he hadn't said when he left. She had read the note so many times, she had it memorized.

But one thing it said still upset her. The reason why he left. It wasn't because someone was chasing him. It wasn't because he needed to get away. It wasn't because he had gotten a death threat. It was because he had gotten a death threat for _her_. He had been told that unless he left, she would be killed. He couldn't bare the thought, so he left. He ran away. He left his home, his friends, his family… and her. And all that explained his disappearance was a small, handwritten, tear-speckled, painful note.

And she had it.

She never told anyone. Not even her friends, the only people still looking for him. She knew where he was, but couldn't tell them. If they knew, they'd drag him back here, and if they did, the threat would probably come true. Then, he'd blame himself, and they'd probably never see him again, anyway. He'd probably kill himself because of his guilt.

She sighed. Why did nothing ever go right? He never had a simple life, even before the accident. He was constantly being picked on, bullied, and beaten up. Now, everything had increased. More being picked on, more bullyings, more getting beaten up. It drove all of them crazy, but no one realized it would come to this. Two lives at stake, one run away, and three terrified for what would happen to him. None of them knew where he was, except her.

Because she had the letter. The one letter that explained everything. The one letter that said what she had been longing to hear. The one letter that was tearing her and her world apart piece by piece because of the things she knew but couldn't tell others.

The one letter that explained why Danny Fenton had doomed himself to die.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_Don't know where you are Wish I just could be near you I would sail oceans To get a glimpse of how you feel You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more_

_**What I think You are just perfect Could it be That I am worth it Is this thing an open door Walk right through to something more You and me My life would change in a second In a second**_

_Don't know how you feel You seem to keep it to yourself Would you climb mountains To show me this is something real You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more_

_**What I think You are just perfect Could it be That I am worth it Is this thing an open door Walk right through to something more You and me My life would change in a second In a second**_

_**Could it be Could it be You and me You and me Do I see Do I see Clearly**_

_**What I think You are just perfect Could it be That I am worth it Is this thing an open door Walk right through to something more What I think You are just perfect Could it be That I am worth it Is this thing an open door Walk right through to something more You and me My life would change in a second In a second**_

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, short, sad, and to the point. Any one confused yet:sees multiple raised hands: Thought so. Well, hopefully next chappy will clear things up. My problem: it breaks my pattern! Up until now, each chapter was June/August/April 4, in that order! But next chappy is August _5!_ Oh, well. It had to be broken sooner or later. Well, before this gets too long…. BYES, y'all!

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_"Well," Sam said slowly, staring at everyone as he spoke, "that was… odd."_

_Everyone laughed, and Jazz sang, "Understatement!" Suddenly, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker stopped. They exchanged sad glances with each other._

_"What's wrong?" the artist asked._

_"… Danny… used to say that," Jazz said quietly, looking at her feet. After only knowing the three for one day, Sam could already tell that keeping quiet was one thing they normally did not do._

_"…Well, you guys were going to see the exhibit, I suppose," Sam said, trying to get the trio's minds off their missing friend._

_"Actually," the reporter replied, "I need to get an interview with you for the _Amity Park Angle._" Sam Anthony froze._

_"You're a… reporter?" he croaked out._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_Sam blushed, and Kay took that as her cue to… spill the story to everyone._

_"The last girl he tried to date was a reporter."_

_"Kay…" Sam threatened._

_"It didn't go too well," she continued, side-stepping Sam._

_"**Kay…**"_

_"She was actually using him to get a raise."_

_"_**KAY!**_" This time, Jon, Leo, and Nick had joined Sam in the threat._

_"Excuse us a minute," Sam said, grabbing Kay's arm and dragging her away. Nick followed._

_"What were you **thinking?**" Nick asked._

_"Do you **comprehend** the meaning of 'too much info' or are you just too ignorant to care?" Sam continued, face red in anger rather than embarrassment._

_"Sorry," Kay said defensively, "but you're gonna have to tell her sometime, you know."_

_"…What did Fate tell you now?" Sam asked, somewhat exasperated._

_Kay smiled happily, "Can't say."_

_Sam sighed. He just wanted to know what was going on!_


	14. Chapter Twelve: August 5, 2014

A/N: Getting close to the end now! Chapter twelve, here ya go!

8888888888888

Chapter 12: August 5, 2014

8888888888888

"Sam!" Kay yelled, running over to the artist. "Aren't you ready to go out there? Everyone's waiting for you!"

"I don't know…," Sam replied.

"C'mon, I put out a surprise," Kay sang.

"What did you do?" Sam asked warily.

"Come out and you'll see." Kay ran out through the door. Curious, Sam followed. Looking around, he saw his pictures everywhere. He couldn't see what Kay was so excited about; it looked like all his other exhibits.

"_¡Esta manera!_"1 Kay said as she went past him. Sam trailed behind her, looking at how things were arranged. He laughed at the characatures of his friends and the cartoons of ghosts. He smiled at the landscapes and photo-collages. He--

He gasped when he saw a whole room devoted to his pictures of Marissa and MG. Sam looked around, seeing all sorts of painted and pencilled and charcoaled pictures. There, in the very middle, was the picture of MG that Kay had seen. The one that she had walked in on him making. The one that she had dubbed Black-And-Violet Angel.

"See?" Kay asked quietly, walking up behind him. "It's Bava and the other girl."

"MG and Marissa," Sam said in a whisper.

"What's MG stand for?"

"Mystery Girl. I can't remember who she is."

"Oh…."

They stood in silence for a moment, broken only by the "oohs" and "aahs" coming from the next room. Sam spoke up.

"Put this room off-limits," he said harshly.

"Why? These are some of your best works!"

"I don't want them shown yet. Cover the walls and tape the doors." Kay nodded reluctantly and went to find sheets and "do not cross" tape. Sam stared for several more minutes at the walls, trying to remember MG. Nothing came to him, and he left for his van.

On the way there, Sam literally ran into someone. Both said, "_Ouch!_" as they fell. Looking over, he noticed he had run into a woman who seemed to be rich. She had blue eyes and red hair. Standing next to her was a man with blue eyes and blonde hair. Sam stood quickly and helped the lady up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he said sincerely once she was standing.

"You'd better be," she replied huffily. She looked closely at his outfit, taking in the mass of black that was, for once, _not_ covered in paint because Kay had convinced him to buy a new outfit. He _had_ taken the time, however, to paint a saying in green on it. It read, "I don't mean to make your life difficult, it just comes naturally." The lady "hmmphed". The man narrowed his eyes.

"Just like the Fenton boy," he said, disgusted. "Never once was he kind enough to listen to us and leave our daughter alone."

"Dress like him, too," said the woman. "Our darling Sammiekins must have gotten it from him."

"Fenton boy?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, he was _such_ a bad influence on our little Sam!"

"_Sam?_"

"Yes, Sam."

"As in, Sam Manson? You're her _parents?_"

"Of course! Who else?" the woman, Mrs. Manson, said indignantly.

"How do _you_ know her?" Mr. Manson asked suspiciously.

"I, heh, ran into her yesterday," Sam replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Just as _graceful_ as the Fenton boy, too," Mrs. Manson muttered. Mr. Manson nodded.

"Anyway, we were on our way in," Mr. Manson said, motioning Sam aside. Sam stepped away.

"Hope you have a good time," Sam said, hoping to get away.

"Thank you," Mrs. Manson said. She paused for a moment, then asked, "Would you happen to know where the artist on exhibit is? This 'S.A.'? We'd like to see if he could do something for us."

"What would you like me to do?"

"You? Don't be funny, we need to ask S.A.," Mrs. Manson laughed.

"I _am_ S.A. Samuel Anthony, but I prefer Sam."

Mr. and Mrs. Manson glanced at each other and laughed. "Another Sam? Very funny. Very funny indeed," Mrs. Manson said.

"It's true! What do you want me to do?" Sam inwardly smirked, knowing Nick would be upset that he rhymed again.

"We wanted to get a portrait for our daughter. Maybe a picture _of_ her?"

"Okay, but I'd need a photo to copy, since I don't know how you want the picture."

The Mansons looked suspiciously at him. They didn't seem to like that idea. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I've done this before for people. You'll get the portrait and photo back once I'm done. I just need it to make the portrait."

"Fine," said Mr. Manson reluctantly. "We'll get you the photograph later today. How much will it be?"

"He prices when you purchase," Kay said, walking over. She turned to Sam, "I taped it off, but I don't see why! Those pictures _son tan buenos!_"2

"I don't want to display them yet, Kay, and I told you that before!" Sam mumbled.

"Fine…. _Introdúzcame._"3

"Oh, right. Mr. and Mrs. Manson, this is my friend--"

"_Kaylen Bitz?_" Mrs. Manson asked in surprise.

"_Those_ Manson?" Kay turned on Sam again. "_¡Tú no dijas que era** esos** Mansons!_"4

"Which Mansons?" Sam asked skeptically, just barely catching what Kay said because she was speaking so quickly in hysterics.

"_¡**Esos** Mansons!_"5 Kay screamed, ranting in Spanish for a few minutes while pacing. By now, Nick, Jon, and Leo had come out to see what the commotion was about. Also, coming down the street, were Sam (still wearing her shades), Jazz, and Tucker. Sam looked shocked.

"Mom?" she said. "Dad?"

"Sammy!" Mrs. Manson screeched. "Do you _know_ who _this_ is!" She pointed accusingly at Kay.

"Yeah, that's Kay," both Sams said.

"_That_," Mrs. Manson hissed, "is Kaylen Bitz!"

"Kay _Bitz?_" Sam asked in surprise. She turned to Kay, "Is that true?" Kay nodded curtly, still hissing in Spanish at Mrs. Manson. Sam broke into a happy smile. "Thank you so much!" Kay looked taken aback, and the others looked confused. Mr. and Mrs. Manson stared at their daughter in shock.

"_De nada_,"6 Kay said, smiling as she remembered something.

"Sam," the reporter said, turning to the skeptical artist, "when you said that Kay was nicknamed Slinger, I thought that sounded familiar!"

"…," the artist was speechless.

"_I'm_ the one who gave her that nickname," Sam said proudly. "She saved me from a gang member. That's why she went to prison, 'cause she scared him off."

Kay blushed, muttering, "_Él no era mi blanco..._"7 Louder, she said, "I didn't know it was _you_ I had saved. I just remember those two--" she jerked her head towards Mr. and Mrs. Manson-- "yellin' at me for almost hittin' Sam. Wasn' aimin' anywhere near 'er. They're the ones who called the police, but Sam--"

"--Kept saying, 'It wasn't Slinger's fault!'," Sam said, smiling at the memory. "I didn't know her name, so I made up one. Apparently, it stuck.

Both girls laughed while Mrs. Manson whispered to Sam A., "I'll get you the picture later tonight," before leaving with her husband.

"Well," Sam said slowly, staring at everyone as he spoke, "that was… odd."

Everyone laughed, and Jazz sang, "Understatement!" Suddenly, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker stopped. They exchanged sad glances with each other.

"What's wrong?" the artist asked.

"… Danny… used to say that," Jazz said quietly, looking at her feet. After only knowing the three for one day, Sam could already tell that keeping quiet was one thing they normally did not do.

"…Well, you guys were going to see the exhibit, I suppose," Sam said, trying to get the trio's minds off their missing friend.

"Actually," the reporter replied, "I need to get an interview with you for the _Amity Park Angle_." Sam Anthony froze.

"You're a… reporter?" he croaked out.

"Yeah, why?"

Sam blushed, and Kay took that as her cue to… spill the story to everyone.

"The last girl he tried to date was a reporter."

"_Kay…_" Sam threatened.

"It didn't go too well," she continued, side-stepping Sam.

"**_Kay…_**"

"She was actually using him to get a raise."

"**_KAY!_**" This time, Jon, Leo, and Nick had joined Sam in the threat.

"Excuse us a minute," Sam said, grabbing Kay's arm and dragging her away. Nick followed.

"What were you _thinking?_" Nick asked.

"Do you **_comprehend_** the meaning of 'too much info' or are you just too ignorant to care?" Sam continued, face red in anger rather than embarrassment.

"Sorry," Kay said defensively, "but you're gonna have to tell her sometime, you know."

"…What did Fate tell you now?" Sam asked, somewhat exasperated.

Kay smiled happily, "Can't say."

Sam sighed. He just wanted to know what was going on! "C'mon, let's get inside to help show people around…."

8888888888888

Later that night

8888888888888

The van shook slightly as someone knocked on the door, waking up all five of the occupants. Four groaned and yelled, "**_QUIT IT, SAM!_**"

He yelled back, "_IT WASN'T ME! _… This time…." All five came out into the hallway, looking around anxiously. They had gotten used to nightly attacks, seeing as they each had at least one enemy (mostly Kay, but she was just as worried, so it couldn't be her). They all jumped when someone knocked again.

"_Consígalo, _Nick,"8 Kay said, pushing her boyfriend forward.

"Fine," he grumbled, moving to open the door. All held their breath--

And let it out in relief when they saw Mrs. Manson standing there.

"Mrs. Manson," Nick said, "what're _you_ doing here?"

"May I talk with Sam, _alone_, please?" she said.

Sam blinked, but moved forward. Kay, who loved to tease the boys, smirked and said, "_¿Una mujer casada, Sam? ¡Pensé que le conocía!_"9

Sam paused for a moment, translating, then glared as the meaning set in. "You," he growled, "have a dirty, evil mind!"

"_Gracias_,"10 Kay said proudly, bowing. Jon and Leo laughed, but Nick patted Sam on the back, saying, "I feel your pain, dude, I feel your pain."

Kay hit him on the back of the head.

Sam walked outside and over to Mrs. Manson. "Yes?" he asked.

"Here's the picture," she said, hurriedly yet rather reluctantly. She pushed a photo into his hand and walked off. It was too dark for Sam to see the photo, so he went back inside to start working on the portrait.

Everyone was obviously asleep again, so he went straight to his room. He turned on the light, saying, "Let's see what they want it to look like."

Sam was smiling in the photo, in a pose very familiar to the artist. She was wearing a black shirt that hung off her shoulders with a violet spaghetti-strap shirt underneath. She had on a black miniskirt with a violet plaid pattern. The pose she was in was the same as in Black-And-Violet-Angel, with the shy posture. What _really_ set him off was her face. She had her black hair all down except for a small bit in a ponytail, and it was taken before she got the violet streaks. She was wearing purple lipstick and eyeshadow, as normal, and… no sunglasses. Staring up at Sam were eyes like beautiful amethysts.

And it was at that moment that the memories flooded back into him.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_I got a little hunch that there is something goin on now The clothes I bought the friends I got my teacher had a melt-down Then I look at me and I start to see and a voice inside tells me what I must do_

**_Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue It's there inside of you --Oh yeah...That's right Get a clue...there's nothin' you can do Nothing's ever quite what it seems Just look a little closer at me Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue (Milo)--That's the way it goes now_**

_Did you ever see the world around you change before your eye-ees The people you ignore before they took you by surpri-ies Then you look at me and I start to see that something happens when I'm next to you_

**_Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue It's there inside of you --Oh yeah...That's right Get a clue...there's nothin' you can do Nothing's ever quite what it seems Just look a little closer at me Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue --Oh yeah...That's right (Milo)--That's the way it goes now --Oh yeah...That's right_**

_The first one came on a Tuesday afternoon when I first saw you The next one came to my surprise when I found out what I had to do Take a photograph of me hang it in a gallery sit around and watch TV I turn around and then you look at me, Ya Ya --Oh yeah...That's Right_

_I got a little hunch that there is something goin on now The clothes I bought the friends I got my teacher had a melt-down Then I look at me and I start to see And a voice inside tells me what I must do-oo-oo-oo_

**_Get a clue...it's there inside of you --Oh yeah...That's right Get a clue...there's nothin' you can do Nothing's ever quite what it seems Just look a little closer at me Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you...Get a clue --Oh yeah... That's right Get a clue --Oh yeah... That's right Wake-up Who knew? It's me It's you...Get a clue --Oh yeah... That's right (Milo)-- That's the way it goes now --Oh yeah... That's right Wake-up Who knew? It's me It's you... Get a clue_**

8888888888888

A/N: Wow, I am _bad_ with cliffhangers:dodges rotten fruit: Next two chapters are in his POV because they're flashbacks. June 3, 2010 and, after much anticipation, (and planning, daydreaming, and frustration on my part) April 4, 2009! Well, BYES, y'all!

1-10 **Kay's rants: In order: **"_¡Esta manera!_"1- **This way!**_ "son tan buenos!_"2- **they're so good!**_ "Introdúzcame._"3-** Introduce me. **"_¡Tú no dijas que era** esos** Mansons!_"4- **You didn't say it was _those_ Mansons!** "_¡**Esos** Mansons!_"5- **_Those_ Manson!** "_De nada_,"6- **No problem. ** "_Él no era mi blanco..._"7- **He wasn't what I was aiming at….** "_Consígalo, _Nick,"8- **Get it/Open it, Nick.** "_¿Una mujer casada, Sam? ¡Pensé que le conocía!_"9- **A married woman, Sam? I thought I knew you! **and"_Gracias_,"10- **Thank you.**

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_I looked up at the mirror in the "bathroom". My black hair was now a very dark red, some places still black and some turning blue. My bright blue eyes were slowly fading to a dull grey. I had been wondering why Dan and Vlad had decided to change my appearance._

_But I didn't know I was about to find out._

_The door burst open, and Dan dragged me out. I, however, noticed we were going to a different room than normal. I quickly realized this could be okay, or very, **very** bad. I was hoping it was the former._

_Of course, luck was **never** on my side. Vlad was standing next to a table and patients' chair. They sat me on it, saying that I wouldn't be able to escape anyway. Then, Vlad told me why today was so… "special"._

_"We're going to tell you our plan," he said, sneering at me._

_"What?" I asked, thinking it was a trick. It was **always** a trick…._

_"Yes, you see, you won't be able to remember it later, anyway."_

_It obviously **wasn't** a trick._


	15. Chapter Thirteen: June 3, 2010

A/N: Yet another! Here ya go! **_Okay, to warn you all, I will NOT be here at all next week, so next update will probably be on my birthday, July 1. I'M FIFTEEN! XD Lols. Just warning you about the lack of updates next week, unless I can find a computer and my parents let me on it…._**

Also, OMG! I HAVE 99 REVIEWS AS OF THIS MOMENT! **_THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU!_**

:ahem: Here.

8888888888888

Chapter 13: June 3, 2010

8888888888888

I woke up to a searing pain from one of the many scars on my body. Again. It had been the same thing everyday for…. I glanced at a long row of tally marks on the wall…. For three hundred, thirty-three days. I sighed. Let's have a party! I've been locked up for triple three days! Hoo-rah.

Everyday, I'd get dragged out, locked to the wall, severely beaten, then thrown back in here. Dan had told me last night that today would be my "lucky day". Knowing him, that could mean anything from only ninety rounds of beatings instead of one hundred to… well, let's just say I'd finally be out of my misery….

I looked up at the mirror in the "bathroom". My black hair was now a very dark red, some places still black and some turning blue. My bright blue eyes were slowly fading to a dull grey. I had been wondering why Dan and Vlad had decided to change my appearance.

But I didn't know I was about to find out.

The door burst open, and Dan dragged me out. I, however, noticed we were going to a different room than normal. I quickly realized this could be okay, or very, _very_ bad. I was hoping it was the former.

Of course, luck was _never_ on my side. Vlad was standing next to a table and patients' chair. They sat me on it, saying that I wouldn't be able to escape anyway. Then, Vlad told me why today was so… "special".

"We're going to tell you our plan," he said, sneering at me.

"What?" I asked, thinking it was a trick. It was _always_ a trick….

"Yes, you see, you won't be able to remember it later, anyway."

It obviously _wasn't_ a trick. It was just another excuse to bring me pain, knowing I knew their plot but didn't remember it. But, I was stupid enough to ask….

"How, exactly, are you going to make me forget?"

"We're going to beat the memory out of you, using _this_," Vlad said, motioning to an instrument on the table. It looked like a sword built into a glove, the sharp, pointy thingy coming out over the top of the hand. "This, Daniel--"

"Samuel, Vlad, Samuel," Dan interrupted. "How many times must I remind you?"

"Right, of course," Vlad replied. "_Samuel_, this is the Plasmius Eraser. It erases memories, _painfully_. Of course, there's no way to tell just what it will erase, but we're willing to risk ridding you of some of your memories." He smirked again, turning back to me as Dan put on the glove. "Now, our plan…."

"Yes, yes, the plan," Dan said, smiling broadly. "The plan is for us to rid you of enough memories that you'll never be able to remember again, thus you won't be able to stop us. And, seeing as I now exist out of time--thanks again for that-- I already know what will happen to you after we release you. Poor, poor Sam, so much heartbreak in your future, isn't there? Ah, well." He smirked, having finished his speech. I stared, horror struck.

"What… what do you mean by heartbreak?" I asked quietly and hoarsely, having not used my voice very often in the past… year or so. Of course, screaming so much also added to that.

"Well, first you fall in love with a girl who _tragically_ dies on your wedding day. Then, you run away--you do a lot of that, don't you?-- and become an amnesic artist, unable to remember anything longer than two years ago. You, sadly, go back to Amity Park and see Sam, but you two don't remember each other. After that, well, Vlad and I haven't got the details worked out, but," Dan chuckled, "let's just say, Sam will not be in pain for long."

"You… you…" I stuttered, feeling pure hatred for the two smirking villains, "you'll never get away with this!"

They laughed. "And who will stop us, hm?" Dan asked. "_You?_ Feh. You can't even escape from us! How are you supposed to fight us, much less win?"

I hung my head, looking slightly depressed. I felt the two move in on me and pretended to cry, shaking my shoulders. They laughed, and I made my move, striking them both with an ectoblast. They flew into opposite walls and glared back at me as I took off towards the door.

_Can't escape?_ I thought to myself, chuckling. _No, just waiting for the right time._ I took a few turns, having memorized the paths from hearing Dan's footsteps, among others'. My hearing had improved greatly while I was here. _A few more turns, and I'll be at the exit!_ I had just made it to the hallway leading to the door when an alarm went off. _Of course._ I sighed, transformed, and flew at a leisurely pace towards the door. A loud _CLANG_ behind me caused me to turn around curiously. A security gate had shut right behind me. I faced forward again, gasping when I saw another gate closing a few yards ahead of me. I took off, just barely making it through the gate. I kept up my speed, blasting through several more gates before finally coming to the inside door. There was another door that was the _real_ exit just inside this one. I knew I had to hurry in order to make it before someone locked the door.

Two guards jumped out in front of me. I found myself thinking _Only **two?** Wow, they're **really** underestimating me today!_ just before a beam came out of the spears they were carrying. I backflipped over them to dodge. When I touched down again, I round-house kicked them, sending them flying.

_Too easy. Where's everyone else?_ I thought as I threw open the door--

And stood there in shock, staring at the hundreds of ghosts that surrounded me and blocked the exit. _Uh, found 'em…._ I turned intangible and flew threw as many as I could, but became tangible again when I felt someone kick me in the side. I was flung into the wall, which I slid down slowly, while the horde of ghosts moved in on me. I stood up, fighting off as many as I could. After sending a few flying, I began to tire, panting as I dodged blasts and fists and feet.

It was then that the tide of the battle turned in, unfortunately, the ghosts' advantage. Dan and Vlad had come. I saw Dan, who was wearing the Plasmius Eraser fly towards me.

_Okay,_ I thought, _big decision time. Try to fight back and most likely be beaten so hard I'll wish I was fully dead, or give up and have my memories erased. Hmm, agonizing pain, no memories, agonizing pain, no memories._ I rolled my eyes mentally. _Wow, tough choice…._

I knew that I'd be better off surrendering rather than being forced into staying here. Less beatings. _Much_ less beatings. I raised my hands above my head to show that I gave up. By that time, Dan had reached where I was and he flung me into the middle of the room. I landed roughly, surrounded by the ghosts and on my stomach, and, instead of getting back up, I put my hands on top of my head. I heard Dan walk up to me then screamed as he cut my arm with the Eraser. I felt it drain me more than it should have as blood dripped down it and I hung my head, my forehead hitting the ground.

_If only I hadn't left,_ I found myself thinking. _Then I'd still be with **her.**_

_No,_ another part of me, Phantom, replied, _they would've **killed** her, remember?_

_I could have **saved** her!_ I paused, trying to think straight. _Hold on…_

Both parts of me, Fenton and Phantom, seemed to turn to each other in my mind. _Who is she?_

8888888888888

LYRICS

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort Suffocation, no breathing Don't give a ---- if I cut my arm bleeding This is my last resort Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort Suffocation, no breathing Don't give a ---- if I cut my arm bleeding Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

_Would it be wrong? Would it be right? If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide_

_**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

_I never realized I was spread too thin Till it was too late and I was empty within Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin Downward spiral, where do I begin? It all started when I lost my mother No love for myself and no love for another Searching to find a love upon a higher level Finding nothing but questions and devils_

_**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying, I'm crying I'm crying, I'm crying_

_I ... can't ... go ... on ... living ... this ... way_

_Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort Suffocation, no breathing Don't give a ---- if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Would it be wrong? Would it be right? If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide_

_**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losing my sight, losing my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine I'm running and I'm crying_

_I ... CAN'T ... GO ... ON ... LIVING ... THIS ... WAY_

_Can't go on ... living this way Nothing's alright!_

8888888888888

A/N: Awwwwww, poor Danny! Apparently, the Eraser works. Well, next time you get the full story of how he left. YAY! April 4, 2009 is next! See y'all then! BYES!

Note: THE SONG AT THE END WORKS! Technically, Phantom and Danny are the same person, and Phantom is cutting Danny's life into pieces and wants to kill him, so it's kinda suicide…. Never mind all that….

_**Hehe, and for all fangirls out there, I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT DEFINITION FOR US! Especially when pertaining to DP's rabid fangirls, of which I am a proud member, lols.**_

_**FANGIRL**_

Noun,

Known to rave, squee, moan, wibble, faint, perv, die repeatedly, post all night, waste time, collect tons of pics, and say 'omfguh!'

See also:

So going to hell

8888888888888

Sneak Peek!

_I sighed. It was my eighteenth birthday, and I felt horrible. There was going to be a surprise party for me once I got back. I had overheard Tucker talking about it. Sam was supposed to bring me to my house for the party. I had told everyone that I would be out for awhile, and Sam made me promise to come by her house on the way home. No one bothered to ask why I had left._

_The thing was, over the past few weeks, the ghosts have gotten smarter, **and** tougher. I, meanwhile, had gotten more and more stressed. It didn't take much for me to get mad, and it took even less for me to start yelling at the nearest person. I had taken to coming back here to cool down whenever things got too bad around home. No one knew about this spot but me, though I have hinted where it is to Sam. I was going to bring her here someday, so she could see how beautiful and relaxing it was. I knew she'd love it, with all the plants and animals in their natural habitats…. I just had to wait for the--_

_I gasped as a foot came flying down from the sky. I rolled out of the way just in time, then my ghost sense activated._

_"--Perfect timing," I muttered to myself, finishing my previous thought aloud. I looked at the ghost and was shocked to see Plasmius looking back at me._


	16. Chapter Fourteen: April 4, 2009

A/N: Hello, again! Y'all must be sooo tired of me by now! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And fifteen! XD Heh, Virginia was fun, but we all practically killed each other on the ride home…. ; Anyways, here's the new chapter!

8888888888888

Chapter 14: April 4, 2009

8888888888888

I leaned back in the grass, sighing. This was my favorite spot, always had been.

I was in a small forest just outside Amity Park on a hillside. I was surrounded by trees, lying in the middle of a circular, grassy area. Looking up, I could see the sky through a small break in the trees. It was so peaceful here….

I sighed. It was my eighteenth birthday, and I felt horrible. There was going to be a surprise party for me once I got back. I had overheard Tucker talking about it. Sam was supposed to bring me to my house for the party. I had told everyone that I would be out for awhile, and Sam made me promise to come by her house on the way home. No one bothered to ask why I had left.

The thing was, over the past few weeks, the ghosts have gotten smarter, _and_ tougher. I, meanwhile, had gotten more and more stressed. It didn't take much for me to get mad, and it took even less for me to start yelling at the nearest person. I had taken to coming back here to cool down whenever things got too bad around home. No one knew about this spot but me, though I have hinted where it is to Sam. I was going to bring her here someday, so she could see how beautiful and relaxing it was. I knew she'd love it, with all the plants and animals in their natural habitats…. I just had to wait for the--

I gasped as a foot came flying down from the sky. I rolled out of the way just in time, then my ghost sense activated.

"--Perfect timing," I muttered to myself, finishing my previous thought aloud. I looked at the ghost and was shocked to see Plasmius looking back at me.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" I growled, transforming quickly. I ducked under an ectoblast and waited for an answer.

"What do you _think_ I want, son?" he replied, shooting again. I jumped over it.

"My dad as a corpse, my mom as your wife, me as your son, the Packers as your property," I smirked, "and a cat as your only friend cause you're a lonely, single guy in your forties."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Daniel," he said. I winced at the use of my full name, which I _still _hate. "You're actually right, except the last part, of course. Although there's something you left out."

I thought through what I had just said, then shrugged, stating, "That's all you've ever been after since I met you. Wow, you're obsessive, aren't you?" I smirked again as he glared at me.

"Actually, I have a message for you…."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "From who?"

It was his turn to smirk as he replied, "Dan."

I knew by the look on his face that the terror was clearly visible on mine. "Y--you're lying!" I stuttered, horrified.

"Is he?" a new voice asked, one that I had last heard screaming, "_Too weak to escape and you're too late to save them!_" I looked up, paling, at the face of my future-evil-self-from-an-alternate-universe-and-worst-enemy, Dan Phantom.

I gulped, then asked, albeit shakily, "W--what's the m--message?"

Dan laughed. _Never_ a good sign. I was just about to repeat myself when he finally answered. "You must leave Amity Park, _today_. Tell no one where you're going because we _will_ kill them if you say where you went. And you'd better leave," he threatened.

"Oh?" I said, glaring at him. "And if I don't?"

"Your girlfriend seems to like her life. It would be very unfortunate for her if it was taken away…."

My eyes widened, and my mouth dried. I tried several times to speak, and on the sixth, I was finally able to whisper, "Y--you… you can't!"

Dan and Vlad chuckled, then Dan said, "Just try me."

I knew they weren't kidding. They were completely serious. If I didn't do as they said, they'd… they'd kill Sam….

I hung my head as my knees gave out beneath me. Crumpling to the floor, I whispered, "Fine, I'll leave, but," I looked up, my eyes pleading, "can I just have a few more minutes?"

"Why?" Dan asked, glaring suspiciously at me.

"To pack some stuff and run by my and Sam's houses so people don't panic."

"You have five minutes to leave," he snapped. "As long as you're outside of a five mile radius in five minutes, Sam lives. If you're still here…."

"Right," I said glumly. They flew off, knowing I would follow their rules. I flew to my house invisibly, grabbed an already-packed bag of clothes, food, and money, some paper, and a pen, and flew back out. I shrunk the bag so it fit in one of the pockets on the strap for the Fenton Thermos. That was a new power I had gotten recently. I took out the paper and wrote, as steadily as I could while my hand was still shaking, a note for Sam. I flew quickly back to my secret spot and put it there, hoping Sam would find it. Then, I flew towards Sam's house, transforming back when I was within a block of it. I ran towards it, away from my house, where Sam thought I was going. She was waiting outside on her porch.

I tried to run by her, but it didn't work. She grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her, looking confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Your house is that way." She pointed in the direction I had come from.

"Sam," I whispered, wishing that some rain would come to hide the tears I was bound to shed, "I'm… I'm sorry." I hung my head, trying to turn away and leave, but she pulled me back.

"What are you talking about?" she said, sounding worried. "Danny, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you!" I said, trying to make her see. "Just… just remember… that place I told you about, that I go to to calm down…. Remember it, Sam!" I could see tears forming in her eyes, something very unusual. I tried desperately to hide my own.

"Danny! Just tell me what you mean!" she cried out, releasing her tears in two silent streams that ran down her face. "Tell me, Danny, _please…._"

I shook my head, lowering it in grief. This is _not_ going as planned…. "I wish I could…."

"What are you _talking_ about? Danny, _what's going **on?**_" she repeated, shaking me by my arm, which she held tight as if afraid I would disappear. I remembered Dan's warning and became frantic.

_You have five minutes to leave. As long as you're outside of a five mile radius in five minutes, Sam lives. If you're still here…._

I knew the time was almost up. I needed to get out of there!

"Let go of me, Sam," I snapped coldly and harshly.

"What?" she gasped, noticing how stiff I had become. She glanced up at me in confusion, still crying.

"_Let_ **_GO!_**" I pulled harshly away from her, nearly hitting her and backing up in fright when she fell of what I had done. "I'm… I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing she probably wouldn't hear it. I turned and ran, feeling mad at myself for what I had done, and hearing Sam on her porch behind me, sobbing as I had begun to cry.

_Why? Why me? Why do they always pinpoint **me?** Why can't they just leave me and my friends and family **alone?** They've never done anything to them, so why are they the ones in trouble? If the ghosts want me, they should come straight to me, instead of attacking my friends first. If it's a fight they want, ticking me off is just gonna make it worse…._

_But I dunno how it could **get** worse…._

I transformed and flew as far away as I could, hoping I would see Sam again….

8888888888888

LYRICS

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue Where I used to sit and talk with you We were both 16 and it felt so right Sleeping all day, staying up all night Staying up all night_

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street We would walk on the beach in our bare feet We were both 18 and it felt so right Sleeping all day, staying up all night Staying up all night_

_**If I could find you now things would get better**_**_We could leave this town and run forever Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_**

There's a piece of you that's here with me It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by I can make believe that you're here tonight That you're here tonight 

_**If I could find you now things would get better**_**_We could leave this town and run forever I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_**

_I remember the look in your eyes When I told you that this was goodbye You were begging me not tonight Not here, not now We're looking up at the same night sky And keep pretending the sun will not rise Be together for one more night Somewhere, somehow_

_**If I could find you now things would get better We could leave this town and run forever I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**_

8888888888888

A/N: **sobs** Okay, that one made me cry even more than when 'Rissa died! **pulls out tissue and blows nose** Anyway, next chappy goes back to present time when--ah, you'll see! BYES, y'all!

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_Sam stared at the picture in shock. After a few moments, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to look at a scar he couldn't remember getting… until today. It started just below his elbow and went to his wrist. It still hurt occasionally, too._

_Sam gasped, suddenly noticing something. **Their plan,** he thought, **Sam's in danger!** He stood up quickly, about to transform and fly out to find Dan and Vlad when he thought of something else. He ran out of his room, down the hallway, and to Kay's room. He knocked harshly on the door, which opened immediately to reveal a **very** mad Kay._

_"Do you have **any idea**_ _what **time** it is?" she growled._

_"Uh… no," Sam replied honestly._

_"It is **three** in the freakin' **mornin'!**"_

_"Well, sorry. Look, Kay, I've got to leave, a 'right?"_

_Kay softened and looked at him in sympathy. "You remembered, didn't you?" Sam nodded. "Awww, poor Sammy!"_

_"Don't call me that," Sam said, blushing. "Look, I… I need you to do something for me, okay?"_

_"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"_

_"If I'm not back by… eight this morning, show Sam the part of the exhibit we blocked off. You didn't put up all the pictures of MG, did you?"_

_Kay shrugged. "There wasn't enough room."_

_"Take down the pictures of Marissa and put up the rest of the pictures of MG."_

_Kay smiled slightly. "Just say it."_

_Sam gave her a withering look, sighed, then said, "The pictures of… Sam."_

_Kay grinned broadly and hugged Sam, whispering, "Good luck. You can beat 'em… Danny." She let go, smiled again, sniffled, then shut the door in his face._


	17. Chapter Fifteen: August 6, 2014

A/N: Alright, the story's wearing down…. :sniff: Anyways, here's chapter fifteen. Sorry about the wait, things are hectic around the fourth here, what with everyone coming over our house for the party…. ; Here.

8888888888888

Chapter 15: August 6, 2014

8888888888888

Sam stared at the picture in shock. After a few moments, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to look at a scar he couldn't remember getting… until today. It started just below his elbow and went to his wrist. It still hurt occasionally, too.

Sam gasped, suddenly noticing something. _Their plan,_ he thought_, Sam's in danger!_ He stood up quickly, about to transform and fly out to find Dan and Vlad when he thought of something else. He ran out of his room, down the hallway, and to Kay's room. He knocked harshly on the door, which opened immediately to reveal a **_very_** mad Kay.

"Do you have _any_** _idea_** what **_time_** it is?" she growled.

"Uh… no," Sam replied honestly.

"It is **_three_** in the freakin' **_mornin'!_**"

"Well, sorry. Look, Kay, I've got to leave, a 'right?"

Kay softened and looked at him in sympathy. "You remembered, didn't you?" Sam nodded. "Awww, poor Sammy!"

"Don't call me that," Sam said, blushing. "Look, I… I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"If I'm not back by… eight this morning, show Sam the part of the exhibit we blocked off. You didn't put up all the pictures of MG, did you?"

Kay shrugged. "There wasn't enough room."

"Take down the pictures of Marissa and put up the rest of the pictures of MG."

Kay smiled slightly. "Just say it."

Sam gave her a withering look, sighed, then said, "The pictures of… Sam."

Kay grinned broadly and hugged Sam, whispering, "Good luck. You can beat 'em… Danny." She let go, smiled again, sniffled, then shut the door in his face.

He stared at the door. "Danny…." he whispered, then shook his head, transformed, and flew off. He didn't notice Kay peek back out of the door and whisper, "_Él está cambiando detrás…._"1

8888888888888

With Spectral, flying, 6:00 A.M.

8888888888888

After having flown around for three hours, he still hadn't found anything.

_If I was Dan or Vlad,_ he thought, _where would I go?_

_Well, that's obvious. Vlad would go to a Packers game, and Dan would…._

…

_He'd… force Vlad into the one store… Danny always wanted him to go in!_

He smirked and took off towards the town.

_Now, my only problem is **which** of those stores they went to…._

8888888888888

With Kay, 7:00 A.M.

8888888888888

Kay paced nervously, something _very_ unusual for her, in front of the phone. Every so often, she'd reach for the phone, then change her mind and resume pacing.

That was how Nick, Jon, and Leo found her when they finally woke up at 7:30, normally having already awakened an hour ago. They watched her pace for a moment before Nick spoke up.

"Okay, so what's the floor done to you that makes it deserve having a hole worn into it?"

Kay glared at him, then sighed. "_No es el piso, es el teléfono._"2

"…Oh. So, why are you taking it out on the floor?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Who're you gonna call?"

"Sam."

"Just yell his name. He'll come out and talk to you."

"Not _that_ Sam! _La_ **_muchacha3_** Sam!"

"…_Ohhh_…. Well, just call her!"

"…Okay…." Kay picked up the phone, took a deep breath, and dialed a number that was written in Sam's writing next to the phone. "Hello? Hey, Sam. It's Kay. …No, we're not leaving; I…I need to show you something. …Sam asked me to, in case he didn't get back in time. …_Whoa!_ Slow down, he's _fine_. He's just… out right now, and he wants me to show you if he's not back in…," Kay glanced at a clock, "_quince minutos._4 … Okay, so it's alright if I come pick you up a little after eight? …Yeah, so I'll pick you up, and we'll go to the exhibit…. Well, there's a part of the exhibit that he didn't want seen. He decided to show it to you and would've, but this… thing came up. …Actually, I don't know where he is,…" Kay held the phone away from her ear, saying quickly, "buthe'salwaysbackontime,sohe'llbebacksoon! … Okay, I'll pick you up. …NO! Don't bring Jazz or Tuck; they'll see later. I'm gonna bring Nick, 'cause he knows what Sam wanted to say, 'cause he was there when Sam was working on it. …Okay, I'll be there in a bit. If I don't come, Sam will. …Okay, bye." Kay hung up, then turned to the guys, who were staring at her.

"I come… why?" Nick asked, confused.

" 'Cause you were there when he was writing to MG."

"What does MG have to do with Sam?"

Kay sighed and rolled her eyes, a sign that showed how stupid she believed the boys to be. "MG is Bava, who is Sam!"

Nick took a second to comprehend this. "Oh! So, Sam's the one he's been drawing?"

"Hallelujah, you have a brain!" Kay said, throwing her arms into the air in exasperation. She rolled her eyes when Nick blushed in embarrassment. After another glance at the clock, she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. "C'mon, let's go before we're late."

She pulled a red motorcycle out of the trailer in back of the van and tossed a helmet to Nick, putting on her own. They got on, and Nick drove to Sam's house.

8888888888888

With Spectral, 7:30 A.M.

8888888888888

Spectral flew into the next store and hoped he'd find the villains there. He heard voices and paused, smirking when he identified the two he was after.

"Why not, Vladdie?" Dan was asking. "I mean, we're here, and he--er, _she_, seems to like you. Why not just--?"

"I will _not_, Dan," came Vlad's annoyed voice. Spectral smiled when he heard the anger that only came to Vlad when you mentioned one thing….

"Oh, come on! She's such a pretty _cat_, isn't she?"

Spectral burst into laughter, knowing Vlad was probably ready to blow a gasket. Unfortunately, he had laughed too loudly, and Vlad had soon knocked him into a wall, glaring evilly.

"Well, well, what are _you_ doing here?" Vlad asked, now smirking.

"I think you know, _V-man_," Spectral taunted as he suddenly remembered the name.

Vlad's eyes widened. "H--How'd you--" he stammered.

"Remember?" Spectral smirked. "Guess the Plasmius Eraser didn't work as well as you thought it did."

"But, there's no cure!" Dan yelled as he joined the two.

"Well, obviously I found one."

"_How?_" both villains asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to beg hopelessly for an answer until I beat you for good."

Dan suddenly looked confident. "You still _look_ different, though. You aren't _completely_ back to normal!"

"But I can still beat _you!_" Spectral screamed, unleashing a Ghostly Wail on the two villains, sending them flying into the opposite wall. In the few years since he had gotten that power, he had become able to remain in ghost form even after doing _ten_ Ghostly Wails. He flew at the villains with a ready ectoblast but was thrown away when they shot out from a pile of debris. He flew back and blasted them both, but they retaliated by shocking him with ectoplasmic lightning. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"You were saying?" Dan asked, grinning as he approached. Spectral grabbed his ankle and gave him an ectoplasmic shock as well. Spectral stood up, swinging and throwing Dan into a wall. He stayed down.

Spectral turned to Vlad, then smirked as he said, "I still say you need a cat." Vlad turned red and flew angrily at Spectral, giving him a haymaker to the nose. Spectral returned it with a roundhouse kick, knocking Vlad off his feet. By then, Dan had gotten up and snuck up behind Spectral, hitting him with a blast of ectoplasm. Spectral was thrown forward but caught himself, flipping around to face San, just in time to dodge another blast. They exchanged blasts for awhile, then Vlad hit Spectral from the side. He raised an eyebrow as they both charged ectoplasmic blasts, saying, "Ya know, two on one ain't fair." He duplicated into two. Both Spectrals then said, "See? Two on two, _much_ more fair!"

"It still won't help you!" Vlad growled, unleashing his blast on the original Spectral, who dodged and fired back. Meanwhile, the copy was fighting hand-to-hand with Dan. Dan was trying to land a punch but was failing miserably. The doppelganger kicked him in the stomach, flying after him and relentlessly punching and kicking until Dan finally punched him in the gut, causing him to disappear. Dan then flew over to help Vlad, who was being pummeled mercilessly by Spectral. Dan grabbed his arm and shocked him again, throwing him into a wall. Spectral slid down, knowing he was running out of energy. He had to beat them _now_, or… he might not be able to….

Dan laughed evilly, saying, "Just think, after we finish you off, it's Sam's turn!"

That did it. No one who saw the blinding flash that could be seen up to fifty miles away would understand what it meant except seven people, and a few more, once they were told. When the light finally died down, standing where Spectral was a minute ago was someone who hadn't been seen for three and a half years. Where there was once golden hair with white and green streaks was now pure white hair. Where there was once yellow, haunted eyes were now green eyes, glowing in intense hatred. Where there was once a black hoodie with a green dragon and black cargo pants was now a black, form-fitting labsuit with white collar, belt, gloves, and boots.

And that was when Dan and Vlad knew they were in _big_ trouble because of one thing.

Danny Phantom had returned, better than ever.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know_

_**I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you**_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why I need you to hear_

_**I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you, and the reason is you, and the reason is you, and the reason is you**_

_I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know_

_**I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you**_

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! First off, YAY! **_DANNY'S BACK!_** Well, _Phantom_ is. Second, only three chappies and an epilogue left, wah:cries: I had so much fun writing this! But, it's not over yet! Well, see y'all later! BYES!

**Kay's phrases: In order: **"_Él está cambiando detrás…._"1 **-He's changing back… **"_No es el piso, es el teléfono._"2 **-It's not the floor, it's the phone. **_La_ **_muchacha3_** Sam!" -**The girl Sam!** "_quince minutos._4" **-fifteen minutes.**

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_She looked up at the map pinned to her wall. Most of it had been colored with a red pencil, showing the areas she had already checked for His Spot. There was another area she wanted to check today. She grabbed a bag and headed to the door, convincing her mother that she was going on a nature walk._

_Her "walk" took er to an area just outside Amity Park. This area was surrounded by trees, grass, and cute little animals. She smiled as she remembered the hints he gave for His Spot._

**_"There's trees everywhere…. Little animals are so trusting, they'll let you pet them…. No one goes there…. I found it when I was really young, and I haven't told anyone about it…. I go there whenever Mom and Dad make an invention that works…. I go there when ghost fighting gets too stressing…. I… go there just to cool down and think…."_**

_Sam sighed, knowing how often he would leave to go to His Spot, especially recently. His parents had been arguing a lot and, with Jazz gone, he was the only one at home while they fought. He'd stay away from his house as much as possible. Any excuse to escape, he'd take it. His parents felt so guilty when he left, thinking it was their fault._

_Sam stopped, seeing footprints in the grass before her. They were so deep, they must've been used over and over again. She smiled, noticing the shoe-print was the same as Danny's. It could only mean one thing._

_She had found His Spot._


	18. Chapter Sixteen: April 4, 2010

A/N: Okay! This gives a bit of Sam's spin on Danny's disappearance. Here ya go! Hehe, I got a new dress for my bro and sis-in-law's wedding reception! It was on Saturday, and fun! (Their wedding was in Elise's home country, where they met, Africa. Now they're back home so we had a reception here, too. MORE CAKE! ) By the way, I have two words for you, THE NOTE! Also, I have a deviantart account now. It's yumihallo . deviantart . com (minus the spaces). Check it out, 'cause I have some pix for a new story!

8888888888888

Chapter 16: April 4, 2010

8888888888888

_"I can't tell you!" he said, trying to make her see. "Just… just remember… that place I told you about, that I go to to calm down…. Remember it, Sam!" _

The girl was crying as she remembered that day, one year ago exactly.

_"Danny! Just tell me what you mean!" she cried out, releasing her tears in two silent streams that ran down her face. "Tell me, Danny, **please**…."_

_He shook my head, lowering it in grief. "I wish I could…."_

_Why couldn't he tell me?_ she asked herself. He'd _always_ told her _everything!_ So, what had changed? What had made him so scared, so… _helpless_, that he couldn't tell her what was going on? It had something to do with ghosts, she knew it.

_"What are you **talking** about? Danny**, what's going on?**" she repeated, shaking him by his arm, which she held tight as if afraid he would disappear. She cried for a moment as he stared._

_"Let go of me, Sam," he snapped._

_What caused him to get so tense? _she thought, running through the possibilities. There _was_ one thing…, but that was impossible. Dan was still locked up. No one could free him because no one knew about him.

_"What?" she gasped, noticing how stiff he had become. She glanced up at him in confusion, still crying._

_"**Let** _**GO!**_" he pulled harshly away, nearly hitting her and backing up when she fell. He mumbled something, then ran as she sobbed on the porch, wanting him to come back to her…._

He hadn't. He hadn't come back, and she hadn't found His Spot. His Cool-Down Spot that he went to when stressed. She didn't know why, but she felt like when she found that spot, her questions would all be answered.

Like he'd come back….

She looked up at the map pinned to her wall. Most of it had been colored with a red pencil, showing the areas she had already checked for His Spot. There was another area she wanted to check today. She grabbed a bag and headed to the door, convincing her mother that she was going on a nature walk.

Her "walk" took er to an area just outside Amity Park. This area was surrounded by trees, grass, and cute little animals. She smiled as she remembered the hints he gave for His Spot.

_"There's trees everywhere…. Little animals are so trusting, they'll let you pet them…. No one goes there…. I found it when I was really young, and I haven't told **anyone** about it…. I go there whenever Mom and Dad make an invention that works…. I go there when ghost fighting gets too stressing…. I… go there just to cool down and think…."_

Sam sighed, knowing how often he would leave to go to His Spot, especially recently. His parents had been arguing a lot and, with Jazz gone, he was the only one at home while they fought. He'd stay away from his house as much as possible. Any excuse to escape, he'd take it. His parents felt so guilty when he left, thinking it was their fault.

Sam stopped, seeing footprints in the grass before her. They were so deep, they must've been used over and over again. She smiled, noticing the shoe-print was the same as Danny's. It could only mean one thing.

She had found His Spot.

She ran forward, careful not to step on the perfect prints. She soon came to a clearing and, following the footsteps, went to the middle. She sat down, staring around at all the trees and animals. A bird landed next to her.

_Danny was right,_ she thought, patting the bird and a few rabbits that had come over. _This place is amazing! Now, why did he want me to come here…?_

She looked around, frowning slightly, until she saw a piece of paper stuck to a tree. She stood up, causing the animals to flee, and walked over.

Upon seeing her name on the note, she pulled it off and read it.

_Sam,_

_Please, don't flip out on me, alright?--_

_Too late for that, _she thought wryly.

_I know you're probably upset, but… I had a good reason to leave. It wasn't just from stress, and it wasn't just because of the ghosts. I'll…I'll tell in a minute, but first… isn't it great here? Isn't it everything I said and more? (And this time, I'm not talking about a new Gi-Normo)--_ Sam laughed--_Anyway, I'm not sure when, but I **will** come back, I promise. And this is a promise I intend to keep._

_But… about the reason why I left…. Don't flip, but… I… received a threat. Someone told me that, unless I left, they'd… kill you…, and I can't live without you…._

_So, please, just trust that I'll be back, and keep an eye out for me, okay? I swear, I'll return before you know it._

_I'm running out of time, so I gotta go. I'll see you again. Soon._

_Danny._

"Oh… my… gosh," Sam gasped, tears streaking down her cheeks. "It's _my_ fault; he left because of _me!_ He--he was afraid I'd--but now _he's_ the one in trouble! He shouldn't have worried about me…." She looked back at the note, frowning when she noticed a P.S. "What…?"

_P.S. Don't blame yourself. It was **my** choice to leave, and I would have even if it was just some random person who they threatened to kill. What can I say? I… have… a hero-complex. (Yeah, I **finally** admitted it. Happy?)_

_P.P.S. Don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want to worry anyone else. Just… encourage them if they think it was a ghost problem, alright? I… wanted to make sure you knew why I… acted like that. You know, running past your house and all that…. (I just came back to write this) I'm really sorry about that; I didn't mean it._

_Well, I've **seriously** gotta leave now. Bye…._

Sam ran from His Spot with the note, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes and promising herself that she'd do as he asked and not tell anyone. She'd just… look for him.

And she'd drag Jazz and Tuck into it, too, if necessary.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_How could you know That behind my eyes a sad girl cried And how could you know That I hurt so much inside And how could you know That I'm not the average girl I'm carrying the weight of the world YEAH! So can you get me outta here_

_**Take me away We'll jump in the car Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far That we can't See this place anymore Take a day off Give it a rest So I can forget about this mess If I lighten up a little bit, Then I will be Over It**_

_I'm playing the role Of the happy girl But no one knows Inside I'm alone But I would never let it show I get everyday Too much work and not enough play Over and over It's always the same YEAH! But you can make everything OK..._

_**Take me away We'll jump in the car Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far That we can't See this place anymore Take a day off Give it a rest So I can forget about this mess If I lighten up a little bit, Then I will be Over it Over it**_

_And when the world is closin' in I can leave it all and just walk away I can always start all over again I am closer to a better day_

_**Take me away We'll jump in the car Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far That we can't See this place anymore Take a day off Give it a rest So I can forget about this mess If I lighten up a little bit, Then I will be Take Me Away Take Me Away We'll jump in the car Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far That we can't See this place anymore Take a day off Give it a rest So I can forget about this mess If I lighten up a little bit, Then I will be If I lighten up a little bit, Then I will be Over It Over It I am Over It (over it)**_

8888888888888

ALSO!

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday. And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside._**

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind. Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside._

**_Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place. Yeah, oh_**

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

8888888888888

A/N: Two chappies and an epilogue left :sobs: Well, next time goes to June 4, 2013, one month before Sam (Danny) met Kay. That's gonna be when… well, you'll see! BYES, y'all!

ALSO! Thankies to stormrider7 for suggesting "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. Works well here. ;P

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_"C'mon, Sam, the puzzle can't be **that** hard!"_

_His response was monotonous. "I'm not doing the Sudoku, I'm writing. Well, **trying** to."_

_Nick's smile fell. "Well, what's the song about? And I swear, if you can't think of something to rhyme with 'on your own' again, I'll--"_

_"It's not a song, it's a letter," Sam said in an exasperated way._

_"Oh." Nick paused. "Who's the lucky girl?"_

_"Who said it was a girl?"_

_"One, you're getting defensive, two, you're tense, and three, you wouldn't get this worked up if you were writing to a guy."_

_"I am **not** defensive!" Sam protested. Nick rolled his eyes._

_"Strike one."_

_"Well, I'm not tense," Sam said, crossing his arms. Nick said nothing for a moment, moving behind him, then poking him. "**HEY!**" Sam yelled, jumping, turning, and sending a yellow glare at Nick._

_"Strike two," Nick said._

_"How do you know I'm not writing to my… brother?"_

_"Well, the fact that it took you a minute to say that makes me think you **just** came up with that, so… strike three, youuuuuu're out!"_


	19. Chapter Seventeen: June 4, 2013

A/N: WAH! It's so close to the end:cries: Well, here ya go!

8888888888888

Chapter 17: June 4, 2013

8888888888888

Sam sighed, scratching out a line on his paper. Looking at it, there was one word that hadn't been crossed out. Well, technically, two _letters_. _M.G._ He rested his chin on his fist, sighing again as he tried to think of what to write.

_How is it, _he thought,_ that music lyrics come so easily for me, but stuff that **doesn't** rhyme is so tough to write?_ He sighed a third time, blowing some hair out of his face. _This is my life. My motto, **it stinks.**_ He smiled wryly at the thought, knowing that Jon would say it wasn't true then try and fail to give five reasons why it was false, Nick would laugh then make at least ten jokes (on a good day, closer to fifty) about it, and Leo would say something about it that they wouldn't understand. _My life is **way** too predictable._

Nick heard another sigh and decided to check it out. Walking over, he saw Sam sitting at the table, staring intently at a piece of paper with a pen in his hand. Nick smiled, automatically assuming this concentration was focussed on the usual subject.

"C'mon, Sam, the puzzle can't be _that_ hard!"

His response was monotonous. "I'm not doing the Sudoku, I'm writing. Well, _trying_ to."

Nick's smile fell. "Well, what's the song about? And I swear, if you can't think of something to rhyme with 'on your own' again, I'll--"

"It's not a song, it's a letter," Sam said in an exasperated way.

"Oh." Nick paused. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Who said it was a girl?"

"One, you're getting defensive, two, you're tense, and three, you wouldn't get this worked up if you were writing to a guy."

"I am _not_ defensive!" Sam protested. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Strike one."

"Well, I'm not tense," Sam said, crossing his arms. Nick said nothing for a moment, moving behind him, then poking him. "**_HEY!_**" Sam yelled, jumping, turning, and sending a yellow glare at Nick.

"Strike two," Nick said.

"How do you know I'm not writing to my… brother?"

"Well, the fact that it took you a minute to say that makes me think you _just_ came up with that, so… strike three, youuuuuu're out!"

"Fine, then just help me write this."

"If you're having so much trouble, why not just write her a song?"

"It's not a her!"

"So… you're gay?"

"NO!" Sam shouted, glaring and blushing. He sighed. "Is it really that obvious that I like a girl?"

"Yes."

"Well, what should I write?"

"A song. You seem to be able to express yourself better through music."

Sam stared for a moment, making Nick nervous and angry. "If the idea's really _that_ bad, then I'll just--"

"It's not the idea, it's more the fact that _you_ came up with it," Sam replied, still staring. Nick blushed angrily.

"I _do_ have good ideas, you know!"

"I know, you don't say them usually, though," Sam smirked as Nick rolled his eyes.

"And now you rhyme," he said exasperatedly, then smacked his forehead, knowing and mouthing along with what Sam said next.

"You should know I do it all the time."

Nick glared as Sam laughed, smirking.

"Just write your stupid love song," Nick said, annoyed.

"My 'stupid love song' was _your_ idea," Sam pointed out.

"It was a _bad_ idea."

"And _what_ makes you say _that?_"

"…It made you **_rhyme_**," Nick said disgustedly.

Sam laughed, fell off his seat, and, a minute later and between chuckles, said, "Ow."

"Geez, Sam, open up your eyes for once! I mean, you get so focused on one thing, you completely ignore everything else! You--Sam?" Nick stopped, noticing that Sam was staring unblinkingly at him with his mouth slightly open. Nick waved a hand in front of him, hoping to get his attention. "Sam? **_Sam!_**"

Sam jumped and looked up at Nick, who had moved closer. Sam blinked rapidly before whispering, "Open up your eyes…."

"Yeah, that's what I--I gave you a song idea, didn't I?" Nick asked warily, knowing what would come next.

"**_YES!_** What d'you think of _Open up your eyes, take off the disguise, you know I love you, come on, now, just say you love me, too?_" Sam sang. Nick's eyes widened.

"You came up with _that_ in such a short time?" he asked, surprised.

Sam blushed. "I actually have most of the song figured out…."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Write it down," Nick said, pointing at the paper that said "M.G." Sam nodded and wrote down what he had thought of so far. Nick read over it.

"So…?"

"_Wow._ Just, **_wow…_**" Nick said, eyes very wide.

"How is it?"

"It's _really_ good, Sam!"

"Thanks. Do… do you think she'd like it?"

"Sam, I think _any_ girl who read, or heard, this would like it."

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping."

"No prob." They sat in silence for a moment before Nick decided he was bored. "C'mon, let's go find the Sudoku now." Sam laughed and followed Nick into the "kitchen" where they spent the rest of the day looking for the newspaper which Jon had taken into his room to read and lost it.

8888888888888

LYRICS

_Another night goes by without sleeping 'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you Another life goes by without dreaming And I can't help but think that mine will too I'm standing before you with this label on my head I'm pleading before you for you to understand_

_**Baby it's you When I look up in the sky I see you Then I turn and close my eyes It's you When I'm sitting all alone in my room Everything reminds me of you**_

_The time is slow and I am sinking Into a hole blackened with lies And though I made it myself You stand watching as my life passes me by I'm standing before you with this label on my head I'm pleading before you for you to understand How much I adore you I'll be there till the end When everything falls down Will you hold my hand_

_**Baby it's you When I look up in the sky I see you Then I turn and close my eyes It's you When I'm sitting all alone in my room Everything reminds me of you Baby it's you When I look up in the sky I see you Then I turn and close my eyes It's you When I'm sitting all alone in my room Everything reminds me of you**_

8888888888888

A/N: Okay, cute, little Sam/Nick friendship. As you can see, before Kay came, everything was _very_ predictable. Well, next chapter is (1) long, (2) August 6, 2014, and (3) the last chappy :sob: Well, we've got the epilogue, too, right? See y'all lata! BYES!

8888888888888

Sneak Peek

_"Wait, you mean, **you guys** are part of the CRAMMERS that Sam's always talking about?" Kay questioned, both her and Nick's eyes wide._

_"Yeah," Charlie said._

_"Wow, this **is** weird…."_

_"Then you two must be **Kay and Nick,**" Alexis said, crossing her arms._

_"Guilty," the two guitarists replied._

_"Well, if you think you can replace us, you've got another--"_

_"Wait, wait, **wait!**" Kay said, holding up her hands. "What do you mean, 'replace'?"_


	20. Chapter Eighteen: August 6, 2014

A/N: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE LAST CHAPPY ALREADY! TT.TT :sobs: Not much going on here except that it took about three days to put this up **grumbles about ffnet for a minute or two**, so here….

8888888888888

Chapter 18: August 6, 2014

8888888888888

_**DING DONG**_

Sam ran to the door, opening it to see who was there. "Reb?" she asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her cousin?" Rebekah asked as she walked in. "I brought a few friends, too."

"Michael?" Sam asked, smirking. She had met Rebekah's boyfriend and her closest friends last year. Mike walked in, looking upset that she knew it was him.

"Yes, and a few others." Charlie, Elaine, Alexis, and Raymond walked in, saying hello to Sam as they did so.

"Hey, guys," Sam said, only slightly surprised at the three couples. Then, she realized what could've brought them here. "Did you come to see the exhibit?"

"Exhibit?" all six asked.

_Either they're **really** good at acting, or they really don't know,_Sam found herself thinking. "Yeah," she said, "S.A. just pulled into town two days ago."

"_Sam's here?_" Reb squealed.

"Uh, yeah." The three couples all cheered. "Do you guys know him?"

"Yes, we went to college together," Alexis replied, hopping. "I can't believe he's _here!_"

"There was a loud, quick rap on the door. Sam opened it, and Kay and Nick walked in. They stopped when they saw the crowd.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were having a party," Kay said. Nick hit his forehead, and Kay sighed. "I rhymed again?"

"Duh."

"Sorry." Kay paused, turned back to Sam, and asked, "_¿Desean venir, también?_"1

"Huh?" Sam asked, blinking as she translated Kay's slip. "Oh, yeah, they do."

"Well, we'd better get going…," Kay said.

"We'll take the van," Rebekah said. "Sam can come with us…. Wow, this is weird…."

"What?" Kay and Nick asked, not knowing who everyone was.

"Knowing two Sams, one a guy, the other a girl."

"Wait, you mean, _you guys_ are part of the CRAMMERS that Sam's always talking about?" Kay questioned, both her and Nick's eyes wide.

"Yeah," Charlie said.

"Wow, this _is_ weird…."

"Then you two must be _Kay and Nick,_" Alexis said, crossing her arms.

"Guilty," the two guitarists replied.

"Well, if you think you can replace us, you've got another--"

"Wait, wait, _wait!_" Kay said, holding up her hands. "What do you mean, _'replace'?_"

"Sam said you two were replacing me and Ray!"

"Sam jokes around a lot," Elaine reminded her quietly.

Kay and Nick shared a look. "No, he doesn't. Well, not as often."

"What?" Sam asked, completely lost.

"Sam A. has been kinda… moody? Yeah, moody's a good word for it. He's been moody lately," Nick said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"We dunno. He doesn't talk much, well, about that kinda stuff. He talks more… about… _M.G.!_" Kay said, turning on Nick. "_¡Debemos demostrarlos, ahora!_"2

"Wha--oh! Yeah, we gotta get to the exhibit!" Nick said.

"Why?" Sam asked. Kay grabbed her arm, pulling her outside.

"We needa show ya somethin'!" Kay motioned for the others to follow. "Y'all can come, just hurry!"

"There's not enough room in our van, though," Rebekah said uncertainly.

"We came on our motorcycle," Nick replied. "Just follow us!"

Bek turned to the others, saying, "Well, you heard the guy! Let's see what Sam draws like nowadays!" Within a minute, all nine were on their way to the exhibit. They all noticed (and stopped quickly) when they saw a blinding flash coming from a store a few miles away.

Kay whispered to Nick, "Looks like 'Sam' is back to normal."

"What?" Nick asked, turning to her, shocked.

"Let's just say," Kay replied, smirking as they started driving again, the van behind them, "that Spectral Anomaly just got a severe style change…."

8888888888888

With Danny! XD

8888888888888

Dan and Vlad were flung back against a wall. Danny approached them slowly, thinking to himself, _After four years, two months, and three days of not using my original powers, this'll probably take some getting used to._ He saw Vlad disappear and swung out behind him, punching Vlad in the face. _Or, it could all come back naturally…._

"What's the matter, **_V-man,_**" he mocked, "having a hard time beating someone with, what? Twenty-some years _less_ experience than you?" Danny fired an ectoblast at Vlad, knocking him out and sending him back to human-mode. Danny was thrown into a wall by Dan.

"You may be able to beat _him, _but you seem to be having trouble with me," Dan said, laughing.

Danny stood up and sent a powerful ectoblast at him, followed quickly by a Ghostly Wail. Dan didn't get hit by the blast, but the Wail knocked him against a shelf of animal cages, breaking them.

"Don't you know that animal abuse is against the law?" Danny asked, hitting Dan with ecto-lightning. "There might not be someone from humane society here, but I'll gladly do their job for them!" He swung Dan around and threw him into a wall. He shot back at Danny and punched him, kicking him to the side. Danny regained control of his flight and rushed back at Dan, locking together in midair. The two exchanged blows for awhile, both trying hard to land a punch, before Dan blasted Danny away with ectoplasm. Danny landed roughly on his back. Dan flew down and walked over to him, stepping on his chest to keep him from getting back up. Danny tried to push his foot off but couldn't, and Dan was readying another ectoplasmic blast in his hand.

"Say good-bye, Danny," he said, sneering. "Your time is finally up." Danny surprised him by smirking.

"Good-bye," he said, disappearing into the ground. Dan, enraged, turned around, firing at a surprised Danny who had just reappeared behind him. Danny was thrown backwards against a wall and prevented from sliding down by a blast of ecto-goo. While he was stuck to the wall, Dan approached him again, holding an ectoplasmic, fiery hand inches away from his face.

"Now, this will only take a slow, painful, agonizing moment," he said, grinning broadly. "Oh," he whispered, "and don't worry, I'll tell Sam that you'll see her again soon… in the Ghost Zone!"

Danny glared as Dan's hand changed to a black deadly-looking fire and closed in on his face. He flinched and there was a loud scream.

8888888888888

At the museum (8:20-ish)

8888888888888

"So, why are we here?" Sam asked as they got out of the vehicles and looked at the building. It seemed deserted.

"Sam, we're supposed to show you something," Kay began. "Ya see, there's a part of the exhibit that's still under wraps, and--_ay,_"3 she muttered. She turned to Nick, "I need to finish getting stuff up. _You_ explain."

"What? _Me?_" Nick asked, but Kay had already left. "Guess so…." He turned back to the others and said, "Well, Sam had a whole bunch of pictures of this girl he called M.G. Kay and I called her Bava because of one of her pictures. It stands for Black-And-Violet-Angel. M.G. stands for Mystery Girl because Sam couldn't remember _who_ she was, just what she looked like. The room we wanna show you is **_full_** of pictures of her. We think you might… know her."

"Okay…," Sam said, looking slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Sam sighed. "Let's go in."

They went inside, where they met up with Kay, who led them through the exhibit. Halfway through, they ran into Jazz and Tucker, who had come to look at it again. After introductions were made, they continued on to another display, and Rebekah and her friends stopped to look at it. Kay motioned for Sam, Jazz, and Tuck to keep following her and Nick. Suddenly, the door opened, but, before anyone could turn to see who was there, the lights went off. A moment later, there were two screams, one female and one male. Kay waved a hand, and the lights turned on again to show a guy getting hit repetitively by Alexis' purse. He had dark hair and pale eyes, and Kay walked over to stop Alexis' attack. She grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt.

"_Tú tienes tres segundos a decir me que tú seas y porqué tú estás aquí antes de que I --_"4

"Whoa, Kay, calm down!" the guy said, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's just me!"

Kay, slightly suspicious, growled, "Define 'me'."

"It's Sam," he said, surprised that none of them recognized him. "Why--?"

"Oh… my… gosh," Kay said, dropping Sam on the floor and staring down at him. "Your hair… and your eyes…. They're different."

"Wha--?"

"_¡TúestáscambiandodetrásTúestáscambiandodetrásTúestáscambiandodetrás!_"5 Kay squealed, hopping while hugging him. He and Nick exchanged a "she's-being-creepy-again" look over Kay's shoulder. Then, the Amity Park trio figured out what Kay had said.

"What do you mean, 'he's changing back'?" Sam asked.

Kay looked at the artist, and both, as well as Nick, nodded. The artist turned to look at the reporter, saying, "I need to… show you something. Come with me." He took her hand and led her to a door covered in "Do Not Cross" tape. He opened the door with his free hand but blocked the room from her view. "Cover your eyes," he said softly.

Before doing so, she could have sworn that his eyes had brightened and his hair darkened. She was led blindly into the room.

A voice said quietly, "Okay, you can look now." She took her hand off her eyes and gasped at the room. It was completely covered in pictures of… **_her_**.

"Oh… my… gosh," she whispered, turning to him. He had an acoustic guitar in his hands, gently strumming the intro of a song that only two people knew.

_Hidin' in the shadows, don't want them to know it's you, 'cause, boy, would they be mad if they knew the truth, runnin' all your life, can't seem to get away, wow, today isn't your lucky day, Come on out, now's the time, show who you are and finally shine, 'cause they'll find out somehow, so why not just show them now,_

_**And open up your eyes, take off the disguise, you know I love you, come on, now, just say you love me, too,**_

_I left you standin' there, but I never wanted to, so now I'll make amends, and show how much I love you, no matter what they say, I know for sure, 'cause I just can't wait 'til I can open up your door, Come on out, now's the time, show who you are and finally shine, 'cause they'll find out somehow, so why not just show them now,_

_**And open up your eyes, take off the disguise, you know I love you, come on, now, just say you love me, too,**_

_This life, this love, feels like something from up above, you and I, wish we could find the one we love the most, 'cause 'til then, love's a ghost, it's there, but you can't see, that's how it's been for me, 'cause I've been all alone, with no one else, but now, with you, I have all the help I need, 'cause I have you by me, So come on out, now's the time, time for you to finally shine, so come over here, 'cause now you'll see, who you are and who you'll truly be,_

_**And just open up your eyes, take off the disguise, just be yourself today, and who cares what they think anyway, (Just say you love me, too) you know I don't care, but you still won't dare, just be yourself, 'cause you can't be anybody else, (Just say you love me, too) I love you just the way you are, you don't gotta be a star, my love is gone too far for me to pull it back from you, so come on, now, and say you love me, too, please, put my mind at ease, and just say you love me, too**_

Sam had surprised herself by singing backup on the last chorus. (Parenthesis) Both she and the guy were crying slightly. "D--Did you write that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. I… wrote it for Mystery Girl. I was gonna sing it to her once I met her."

"Then why did you sing it to me?" Sam asked, feeling her hopes fall at his words.

"Because, I've finally got my memory back. M.G. helped me do that, so… I wanted to thank her," he said, looking up at her with bright eyes through darkening bangs.

"But why sing to _me?_"

"Sam," he said, holding onto her hands, "I'm singing to you because you…. I've missed you, Sam."

"If you really are S.A., I just saw you last night," Sam said, confused. He chuckled.

"I just told you, my memory's come back. I remember who I was _before_ I woke up."

"…What?"

He sighed. "I woke up. I had been in a coma for ten months at least, and I woke up on June 4, 2012. There was this girl there, Marissa Anthony. She was the one who found me. I had amnesia, and the only name I could remember was Sam. I lived with the Anthony family from July 4, 2012, to February 14, 2013, before I proposed to Marissa. We would've been married on April 4, 2013, but some… _thing_ attacked her when she was on her way to the altar, and she… didn't make it…." He was crying now, and Sam felt very sorry for him.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible!" she said, nearly crying herself. He shook his head.

"There's more," he said grimly. "After Marissa died, I left to go on tour. I met Nick, Jon, and Leo at a coffee shop. They needed a lead guitar for their band, and… I needed a few friends. We met Kay a month later, in a… not-so-good town. We kinda, heh, fought some before she joined us. After that, we just sorta toured around for a while. Then, we came here. You know the rest."

"Well, if you remembered, what happened before that?" Sam asked, surprised at his… recent history.

"Before that, two ghosts, well, they… tortured me… until I forgot everything."

"That's terrible…."

"But, before that, I had run away from home. From my friends, from my family, and from my… girlfriend."

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Sam asked, lowering her head, disheartened.

He grabbed her chin lightly and pulled it back up. "Yeah, I'm…," he stared at her, about to cry, "I'm looking at her…."

"W--What?"

"Sam, it's me, _Danny_," he said, and she suddenly realized that his hair was now….

"Black…," she whispered. "Your hair… is black. Your eyes… are blue…. Oh… my… _gosh_. Danny, is it really you?"

He smiled slightly. "I told you I'd come back."

"Oh, Danny!" she squealed, hugging him. "Oh, I missed you _so_ much, Danny!" Both were crying in joy, so much so that neither heard the door open.

"Is--is that really Danny?" a voice asked, the crying couple looking up at it. Jazz and Tucker were standing at the door, the former crying and the latter trying to keep from shedding tears.

Danny nodded, and Jazz rushed over to hug her brother. Once they parted, Danny walked towards Tucker, who met him halfway. Tuck stiffly reached out a hand, and they shook, then Tuck pulled Danny in and patted him on the back.

"Good to have you back, man," Tuck said quietly.

"Good to _be_ back," Danny replied, smiling as they drew back.

"Ha! I _knew _it!" a voice said happily. The foursome on the ground looked around suspiciously before Danny looked up and gasped.

"No way… _'Rissa?_" he asked. The others looked up. A ghost with brown hair and glowing brown eyes was floating above them. She flew down, landing in front of Danny, who was now crying again.

"So, you're the infamous halfa, hm?" she asked, smiling.

"How'd you--"

"The other ghosts told me. I _knew_ that you were actually… well, you. That's why Plasmius attacked me. He thought I'd tell you who you are, er, were. I tried to find you again, but you were on tour."

"Wow… wait, how much of this were you listening to, and how come my ghost sense didn't go off?"

"It did, but neither of you were paying attention."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "How much did you hear?" he asked angrily. His eyes glowed green.

"Heh, I forgot how scary you get when you're mad…. I heard the whole thing. Why didn't you just come out and tell her right away?"

"Um…," Danny said before glaring again. "That's not important."

Marissa laughed, then said, "By the way, how'd you beat Phantom and Plasmius?"

"What?" Jazz, Tuck, and Sam asked, surprised.

"Well, I had knocked Plasmius out, but Phantom had me stuck to the wall with ecto-goo. I couldn't phase through it, and he was right in front of me with a handful of black ecto-fire, which is deadly for anyone, ghosts and halfas included. But, when he brought it towards me, I felt nothing, and he started screaming. Apparently, he couldn't touch me with it, or get it anywhere near me, without hurting himself. He lost focus, so the ecto-goo disappeared, and I was free. I hit him with some ecto-blasts while he was still hurt and caught him in that cool paint tube Ray made for ghosts. Here--" he pulled out said metal tube and showed them. "He's in there."

"Good work, Danny," a new voice said.

"Hi, Clockwork," Danny replied without even looking. He turned to see Clockwork, surprised that he was able to guess correctly. "I'm guessing you want this," he said, handing the tube to Clockwork. He took it.

"Yes. Also, I wanted to offer you the chance of… none of this happening. You can go back to your eighteenth birthday, only this time, Dan and Vlad _won't_ come."

"I'd love to, Clockwork," Danny replied slowly.

"But?"

Danny smiled slightly, "_But_, I have so many great friends, I'd hate to lose them, but… I just wish Marissa could come back." He looked sadly at the female ghost.

"Oh, don't worry!" she said, grinning. "I find being a ghost _so_ much fun!"

"Well, this turned out okay, then." Danny turned back to Clockwork, "Thanks for offering, but I'd rather just keep it like this."

"Very well," he said, disappearing, "but don't forget to explain to your parents…."

Danny blinked, suddenly remembering. He gulped. "M--my _parents?_"

8888888888888

Outside Fenton Works

8888888888888

"C'mon, Danny!" Sam said to the hiding twenty-three-year-old. "It's _just_ your parents!" There were twelve approvals, and Danny gave up.

"Fine! Fine, I'll tell them." Several glares. "About _everything_."

"Good," Kay said, pulling him forward. "Now, no matter what, stay here until they ask you in."

"What are you--" Kay rang the doorbell.

"**_DING-DONG-DITCH!_**" she yelled as she and the twelve others ran away just in time.

"_Danny?_" the woman who opened the door gasped. "Is that you?"

"Uh… hi, Mom," he said nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Danny!" she squealed, pulling him inside despite his protests. "Jack! Danny's back!"

Jack ran up the stairs, saying, "Danny!"

"Where've you been?" Maddie asked her son.

"Oh, around," Danny replied vaguely.

"Why'd you leave?" Jack questioned, happy his son was back.

"Well, … you remember that lab accident? About nine years ago? Well, it gave me… ghost powers." They gasped. "That ghost you used to chase? Yeah, that was me."

"_You_ were Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah…."

"That would explain the voice, the hair, the disappearances--"

"The grades, the late nights, the injuries…."

"Heh, yeah…. You guys are okay about this, right?"

"Of course, Danny; you're still our son, and we love you, no matter what."

"But, why'd you leave?"

"Two of my enemies threatened to kill Sam if I didn't."

"**_WHAT?_**"

"Where are they, Danny? We'll get 'em for you!"

"There's… no need. I beat them already. They're the reason why I left. … But I'm back now. _To stay._"

8888888888888

LYRICS

_We shared a life, we shared a heart But what we united seems to be breaking apart It's a haunting pain, goes right to the core Now we're dividing what's mine from what's yours I'll keep the same old things I had when we met And you'll keep what's yours 'cause that would only be fair But what about the heart that we both created together?_

**We used to be the toast of the town We used to have the best love of all We had blue skies but they came falling down What happened to us You and I once were lovers**

_No cheating hearts and no one did wrong So why did we break, can't say our love wasn't strong But I know with time things that start to mend So let's fix these hearts so they can't be broken again You need a man who sees how lonely you've been Don't worry, I will start all over and then We will get back the heart that we both created together_

**_We used to be the toast of the town We used to have the best love of all We had blue skies but they came falling down What happened to us You and I once were lovers_**

_Last night I cried but girl you were not here So it was just a big waste of tears But then I smiled, I heard your voice in my ear Tellin' me you wish it could be like it was in the beginning_

**_We used to be the toast of the town We used to have the best love of all We had blue skies but they came falling down What happened to us You and I once were lovers_**

8888888888888

A/N:Cries: Okay, next is the epilogue, April 4, 2026. I'm not gonna say anything about it so I don't spoil it. BYES, y'all!

**Oh, my gosh, I am sooo sorry to those of you who don't know Spanish! Due to a stupid mistake on my part, I forgot to put in the translations for Kay's rants, so here they are, sorry!**

"_¿Desean venir, también?_"1 -** Do they want to come, too?** "_¡Debemos demostrarlos, ahora!_"2 -**We have to show her, NOW! **_ay,_"3 -**woops.** "_Tú tienes tres segundos a decir me que tú seas y porqué tú estás aquí antes de que I --_"4 -**You have three seconds to tell me who you are and why you're here or I'll--** "_¡TúestáscambiandodetrásTúestáscambiandodetrásTúestáscambiandodetrás!_"5 -**You'rechangingbackYou'rechangingbackYou'rechangingback! **"**_DING-DONG-DITCH!_**" -No, seriously, she actually meant that one. Lols.


	21. Epilogue: April 4, 2026

A/N: Okay, I'm forcing myself to put this up before I leave for Wisconsin, followed by Ohio... We're moving in my bro and sis-in-law and having our family reunion thingy. Yay... So, here we are, the end at last. :sob-fest: Here's your epilogue, so you can see what happened to Danny, Sam, Tuck, Jazz, Kay, etc. after what happened.

8888888888888

Epilogue: April 4, 2026

8888888888888

"Danny, get up!" my wife, Sam Manson-Fenton, yelled in my ear. I jerked up.

"Wha'?" I asked, still asleep.

"I swear, Danny, you're even worse than Steven!" she sighed.

"Well, that would at _least_ explain where I get it from," Steven said from the doorway. The twelve-year-old had black hair and blue eyes, a miniature of me, but with Sam's attitude. "Hey, Mom, happy b-day, Dad." He entered the room and sat down on the bed. "Where's Di?"

"Diana is downstairs, Steve," Sam replied, smirking. "_She's_ already eating. _You_ haven't gotten dressed yet." Sam laughed at her son's pajamas, which he was still wearing. Steve blushed and left the room. Sam turned to me, "He's _just_ like you, you know, including the ghost powers."

"Well," I said, now awake, "Di's just like _you_, but she's got ghost powers, too." I sighed. "Six of them, and Jazz, Tuck, Kay, and the others have another, what, _thirty_ between them." I pulled on a shirt and pants, nearly falling from losing my balance.

"And _eleven_ of them are Kay and Nick's," Sam said, laughing. I couldn't tell whether it was at my expense, or Kay and Nick's.

"Yeah, well, we _all_ saw that coming a mile away."

"They had triplets that one year, remember? Nick's hand almost broke because Kay was holding it so tight."

"Actually, it _did_ break, and Kay did it on purpose. Remember, they had gotten into a fight the week before 'cause Kay was being, well, pregnant-Kay." Sam laughed. I sighed and stood up. "Are Cat, Amy, and the twins up yet?"

"Well, Mark and Marissa are…."

"You get Cat, I'll get Amy?" I said hopefully.

"Nice try. I woke Cat last time."

"But Amy's not much better!" I whined. Our third and fourth oldest children, Cat and Amy, tended to be… well, they got their powers at an early age and… enjoyed using them a little _too_ much.

"But she _is_ better," Sam pointed out. She _was_ right, though. Cat always played tricks on people, most of the time me, and most of the time, the pranks _hurt!_

I sighed. "Fine, but if I lose a limb, I blame you," I threatened. Sam laughed. She was one of two people who could control Cat and Amy. And before you ask, no, I'm not the other. Kay is, mostly because she taught them a lot of their pranks.

I went into Cat's room. It was black and red with several pictures and posters on the walls. She was still asleep, the covers pulled over her head--

_WEEEEEEEE-OOOOO!_ The sirens went off in my head. She doesn't sleep completely covered in blankets! I became wary, expecting her to pull something, and cautiously moved forward. Suddenly, the world turned upside-down as a rope hoisted me up to the ceiling by my ankle. Cat came in, smiling.

"Hi, Dad," she said, walking right past me. Her red, black, and purple hair was quad-braided down to her waist and her purple eyes glinted mischievously when she saw me. She was wearing a characteristic black shirt saying "Bow to me, you're in the presence of evilness" in red and black baggy cargo pants. She was putting her combats boots on.

"Caitlan Alex Fenton/Phantom, YOU LET ME DOWN, **_NOW!_**" I yelled angrily after realizing I couldn't faze through the rope.

"Sorry, Dad," she said, smirking and shrugging as she walked out to meet with Amy, who was standing at the door. Amy had waist-length red hair with black and blue streaks and blue eyes, a shirt declaring "Out of the way, pure evil coming through!" in red, black baggy jeans, and combat boots. "I don't wanna be late for school!" The two ran downstairs, laughing.

Sam came in a few minutes later and cut the rope, causing me to fall from the ceiling. "Thanks," I said bitterly.

"Oh, let them have some fun once in a while!" she said, smiling.

"I would, if their 'fun' didn't come at _**my** expense!_" I growled as we walked downstairs. Di was waiting with Steve by the door. He was wearing a black shirt that said "Being the oldest stinks… but I get to be the boss!" in blue, black jeans, and combat boots. Di had shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that said "All hail the Queen of Goth!" in purple, black baggy pants, and combat boots. Both had their backpacks in front of the door.

Cat and Amy soon joined them, laughing about Cat's newest prank, no doubt. Sure enough, Di and Steve looked at me sympathetically before turning back to their younger siblings. At that moment, Mark and Marissa, the twins and youngest, came out of the kitchen, followed by an angry Sam, holding a mop.

Mark and Marissa both had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. Mark had on a black shirt that said "Kill me, I'm actually _happy_ today…." in green, black jeans, and combat boots. Mari was wearing a green shirt with the same saying in black, black jeans, and, what else, combat boots. Both were blushing wildly as Sam yelled at them for making a mess in the kitchen. Then, she turned on me.

"Daniel Fenton, look at what _your_ children did!"

I held up my hands as she threateningly raised the mop. "Not just _my_ children, you know," I reminded her. She smiled grimly at me and put the mop away as I ushered the kids out the door, muttering, "Let's go, Mom's not happy…. And we all know that Dad's normally in trouble when Mom's not happy…."

We walked quickly to the bus stop where I called out the usual as they boarded.

"Say hi to Aunt Jazz and Uncle Leo's kids for us, and Aunt Bek and Uncle Mike's, and the Sefies, and the Foleys, and the Johnsons, and the Eppes, and the Zanders!"

There were six groans as they all yelled back, "We _will_, Dad!"

"Have a good day, kids!" I yelled to them as they drove away. Cat and Amy, sitting in the back with their following (…their friends), were waving out the back door, Mark and Mari had stuck their head and an arm each out the window and waved before the driver yelled at them to sit back down, and Di and Steve lazily reached a hand out to wave.

I sighed and stuck my hands in the pockets of my black jeans as I walked back to my house, thinking about the past few years. Kay and Nick had gotten married just a few days after I told my parents.

I laughed. Their wedding was one fiasco after another. Think _Father of the Bride_, only about ten times worse.

Sam and I had our wedding shortly after theirs. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

8888888888888

_Flashback_

_After tripping when I walked down the aisle, I stood (nervously) next to Tucker, who was my best man. Nick was looking anxiously for Kay to come down the aisle. Jon and Leo sighed next to him while Mike, Charlie, and Ray tried not to laugh._

_Then, the music picked up as the girls walked in, all wearing a nice shade of purple, but each with a different style of dress. I laughed, of **course** Sam would want them to keep their individuality, even in a wedding. I was just kinda nervous at how Kay's would look. However, she hadn't picked out purple baggy pants and a T-shirt like I feared, instead going with a nice, if not a bit short, dress. When she started walking, though, Nick screamed out, "FINALLY!" and she ran up and smacked him on the head._

_**Here Comes the Bride** began playing, and I fidgeted, hoping I wouldn't do something stupid like faze through the ground, or fall, or trip again, or faint, or blush wildly, or--_

_"Dude, watch it," Tucker muttered, pointing at my feet. I quickly pulled myself slightly out of the ground, thanking whoever was up there that no one saw it because they were watching Sam walk in._

_And, wow, she looked awesome. I wasn't surprised that the dress was black instead of white, I was more surprised at the fact that no one else seemed to notice. It was, of course, very different in both the style and just… aw, forget it! SHE LOOKS HOTT!_

_Umm… anyway…. She came down the aisle and stood next to me, though I noticed her dad didn't look too happy about this. The pastor asked who gave Sam to be married, and she had to glare an "I do" out of her dad. He sat down, and the pastor began, looking at him oddly._

_When he asked if anyone objected, Sam's mom looked like she was about to say something, but again Sam's glare silenced both her parents. Needless to say, they weren't very happy after the whole thing._

_I think the pastor was surprised when he saw the rings we had for each other. Both were black, and both had a very small DP symbol on them, mine in green-ish blue and Sam's in violet. But, he made no objections, and at last said the best line (Okay, maybe I'm the only one who thinks that, but it was!)._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_That was the best two (and a half) minutes of my life. Although, I think everyone else got a little tired after the first thirty seconds…. Except Nick. He was hooting and hollering like he was at a football game that was going into overtime…._

888888888888

End flashback

I laughed. What else would someone have expected at Sam's and my wedding? I knew that Tucker and the guys (and at least two of the girls) had a bet going on how long the kiss would be. I think Lex won….

Anyway, to no one's surprise, Jazz and Leo got married a year after Sam and I. Bek and Mike had gotten hitched as well. Charlie and Elaine had a double wedding with Lex and Ray that was… interesting, to say the least. Tucker and Valerie, to my surprise, started going out and were married half a year after Sam and I. Jon had gotten together with this girl named Zara, who was actually one of Kay's emo friends. They were married within a year, to everyone but Kay's surprise. Their kids, though… well, they had… mood swings, if you know what I mean.

Speaking of kids, each of the now-married couples had at least tow. Charlie and Elaine had Amelia (9) and Jake (10), who both looked just like their parents. Ray and Lex had Ashley (10), Aaron (9), Rachel (8), Robbie (8), and Joanna (6). Jazz and Leo had Philip (11) and Phoebe (8). Bek and Mike had Tomas (5), Leah (9), and Stephanie (12). Tucker and Valerie had Vanessa (11), Sarah (9), and Evan (6). Jon and Zara had Zabrina (10), Josiah (8), Jenn (7), and Zack (5).

Then, there were Kay and Nick's kids. Carmen, Kasara, Lydia, Nathaniel, Savana, Seth, Simon, Tamera, Will, Terrani, and Tyreek. They were thirteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, ten, ten, eight, six, five, and five, respectively. Needless to say, their house was crazy. They live a few streets away, and we can often hear Kay screaming at the triplets for something or other. Of course, they constantly complain that they can hear me screaming at either Cat or Amy, so….

I sighed again. By now, I was back at the house, where Sam was probably getting ready for work. She had to go in to the newspaper editor's office about her new "scoop": The Truth Behind S.A. Yeah, the editor had _just_ found out that S.A. was, well, me. So now, it was Sam's job to explain what all had happened to me. Of course, some things will have to be changed before handed in to the paper, especially the ghost stuff….

I was still drawing. I had found enough places to sell my paintings to keep a steady flow of money coming in, as Sam was also doing. Sam and I had talked several times about my past as S.A., so by now, both of us had come to the same two conclusions about it: it was all Vlad and Dan's fault, and we wouldn't speak of it more than necessary.

I had gone inside and into the kitchen, where Sam was just getting finished with her breakfast. I came up behind her and hugged her. She turned her head and kissed me.

"Ready for work?" I asked as we parted.

"Yep. Ready to draw?" she said, smirking and already knowing the answer.

"Always." She got up, smiled, kissed me good-bye and left. I smiled as I shut the door, muttering to myself, "At least there's no more pranks…." I walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice and suddenly found myself hanging upside-down by my ankle. Again. I sighed, knowing the culprit, and that she'd probably be able to hear me anyway (and hoping Kay or someone else would so they could come and get me down), and screamed.

"**_CAITLAN ALEX FENTON, GET ME DOWN NOW!_**"

Yeah, uh-huh, no more pranks. Riiiiight….

8888888888888

LYRICS

**_Woohoohoohoo for the longest time Woohoohoo for the longest time_**

_If you'd say goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write What else could I do I'm so inspired by you You haven't been there for the longest time If you say that I'm the one that's wrong, Would I have the strength to carry on That's where you found me, When you put your arms around me You haven't been there for the longest time_

**_Woohoohoohoo for the longest time Woohoohoo for the longest time_**

_I'm that voice your hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Is when you found me, When you put your arms around me You haven't been there for the longest time If you said that I'm the one that's wrong_

_would I have the strength to carry on I'll take my chances I forgot how sweet romance is You haven't been there for the longest time_

**_Woohoohoohoo for the longest time Woohoohoo for the longest time_**

8888888888888

A/N: Well, it's over people! I think I'm gonna cry:blows nose: Good news, though! I'm working on a few new stories, not any sequels, but really cool AU's! So, please review! Oh, I will have a thank you note put up in about a week, as a thank-you for getting this story to have the most reviews I've ever had, up to date! Anyways, BYES!


End file.
